Colmillos del atardecer
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Un Vampiro/Humano le borran la memoria para quedarse con el linaje de su familia, pero al despertar se encuentra en un mundo diferente, ademas no sabe quien es el. Se enamora de una humana en la cual provoca que sus recuerdos comiencen a fluir. Una noche de amor provoca que la muchacha quede embarazada... Provocando la furia de todas las criaturas.
1. Chapter 1

**Colmillos del atardecer**

Nueva historia mis lectores.

Autora:-DiazGuiselle

Género:- Romance, Comedia, Colegial, Sobrenatural, Amistad.

Parejas:- Sasuhina, Shikaino, ¿Naruhina?, ¿Sasusaku?

.

.

.

.

Una noche de sangre fría, los humanos se enfrentaban con monstruos chupa sangre, transcurrían muertes dolorosas del más pequeño al más grande. Una joven de veintiuno años se abrazara sus piernas, llorando por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, vio con sus propios ojos como esas criaturas mataban a su padre chupando hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo…

-T-Tengo miedo…- Susurraba aferrándose más a sus piernas de porcelana, un hombre de su ''misma'' edad apareció para su protección, el hombre que ama pero con un secreto devastador.

-Tranquila amor- Le acaricio su cabellera azulina la cual la muchacha poseía, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver que su esposa tenía claro miedo en el, agarro las delicadas manos de su amada- No sé que pasara pero prometo en donde yo este cuidarte- Le susurro para ver el vientre de la muchacha- Y a nuestro hijo- Sellaron sus labios con un cálido beso mientras las lagrimas de ellos dos transcurrían por sus mejillas blancas

.

.

.

.

En un departamento lujoso en Estados Unidos de América, New York. Una chica de mirada perlada estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, cinco noches seguidas la tenía. Se despertó agitada con un sudor en su frente, el despertador sonó a tiempo. Con brutalidad lo apago y se volvió a acostar, puso su mano en su frente para suspirar.

-Estos sueños tan extraños ¿Significaran algo?- Se dijo en un susurro, ignoro nuevamente sus pensamientos para levantarse, abrió la ventana de su balcón para ver el amanecer como todos los días, agarro ropa limpia y una toalla para meterse a bañar…

En una dimensión totalmente diferente a la realidad, los demonios, brujas, hombres lobos, ogros o otra criatura en cuestión de poder y inteligencia gobiernan.

La familia Uchiha son **Vampiros**. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su piel de porcelana y su cabellera oscura como la noche son las características que todos saben cómo identificar a un miembro de la familia. Pero con el paso de los años la familia fue disminuyendo por constantes peleas entre las demás criaturas con avaricia de poder.

El menor de la familia Uchiha paseaba tranquilamente por los prados del lugar para tener una gran distancia de varias acosadoras profesionales…

-Sasuke-kun- Una chillona voz se presento en los oídos del mencionado, odiaba cuando sus acosadoras siempre lo perseguían sin dudar, se agarro del brazo de él, provocando que este gruñera

-Ahora que quieres Sakura- Menciono con voz furiosa, se quito de encima a la muchacha con brusquedad, y se fue sin mirar atrás. Llego a su casa con cara larga, tuvo que pasar por varios líos al llegar primero de su acosadora número uno, demonios con avaricia y más.

-Primo porque esa cara sonríe- Comento Shishui con una sonrisa, fingió por su primo quien siempre le daba ánimos y también burlas debido a que no tenía colmillos a la edad de diecisiete años- Además querido primo menor dime el porqué no tienes colmillos, a tu edad ya tenía y bastante grandes- Menciono con burla y este bufo molesto

-No tengo idea- Dijo Sasuke- Sabes que mi mama fue una humana y eso altero mi sangre al nacer-.

-No culpes a Mikoto tía sobre esto, fue culpa de tu padre por convertirla en vampiro además ya sabes lo que pasa cuando los Uchiha convierte vampiro a los humanos- Exclamo con sabiduría Shishui

-Además nadie sabe como mi padre conoció a mi madre-.

-Un secreto que solamente saben los mencionados y Madara-.

-Hablando de mi abuelo donde se encuentra-.

-Sabes que es un Casanova profesional, consiguiendo una noche con un demonio sensual-.

-Esperemos que ese demonio sea mujer-.

-Esos rumores son falsos primo querido-.

-Pero dejaron con la baba a muchos-.

-Y hablando de baba, como están tus acosadoras-.

-Peor que de costumbre no entiendo el porqué se fijan en mi-.

-Es porque portas la sangre Uchiha, si no lo fuera, ellas no supieras que tu existes-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Los Uchihas somos criaturas fascinantes, nosotros tenemos nuestros gustos demasiados exigentes, además tomamos la sangre más pura que pueda a ver-.

-¿P-Pero si yo soy un humano?-.

-Entonces ya lo hubieras sabido, te falta crecer, y tus hormonas también, tranquilo pequeño conocerás a una chica que hará que te vuelvas un demonio después de tomar su sangre pero ten cuidado de no profundizar-.

-Gracias Shisui- Menciono ahora con una sonrisa sincera

-Fugaku quería hablar contigo no sé el porqué pero quería hablar contigo urgentemente, pero salió por el momento-.

-Gracias por avisarme Shisui me iré a ver a Sakura creo que fue muy duro con ella, debo pedirle disculpas-.

Caminando por la dimensión, se encontró con su acosadora para disculparse, siempre era rudo y duro con todas las chicas que se le cruzaba en su camino, pero su amiga estaba hablando con varias brujas y una de ellas era una anciana.

-Sakura procura enamorar a Sasuke de ti, para obtener el poder sagrado de los Uchiha-.

-Pero maestra, el no me hace caso, yo estoy enamorada de él pero él no comprende mis sentimientos-.

-Entonces- Rio la mujer maléficamente- Utiliza esto con Sasuke, es una posición bastante útil, cuando vea a la primera persona al ingerirlo se enamora de él o ella- Le otorgo a la rosada un frasco pequeño con un liquido verde

-''Lo que me ha dicho mi primo ha sido cierto, los demás solamente quieres a los Uchihas por su linaje''- Pero un ruido provocando por él, puso la atención de las brujas hacia el

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron al ver a Sasuke enojado, había escuchado todo acerca del plan.

-Todos ustedes son iguales intentando apoderarse del linaje Uchiha- Exclamo con furia

-Es porque su familia tiene algo que siempre a nosotros nos ha encantado… sus ojos llenos de pureza- Menciono la anciana- Canciones del tiempo, pasado de los años, por el nombre de las brujas Haruno te condeno a perder toda tu memoria- Murmuro la anciana para lanzar un hechizo a Sasuke, una aura verde estaba sobre él, eliminando su memoria, se sostuvo su cabeza con sus dos manos, un ruido infernal aparecía en su mente

-Maestra deténgase está sufriendo- Grito con desesperación Sakura, lloraba eternamente

-El no es digno de ser un Uchiha, sus ojos no son como los demás miembros, rojos puros, además todavía ni tiene colmillos, una desgracia para la familia vampiresa, como la esposa de Fugaku-.

-¿No comprendo? Porque la señora Mikoto es una desgracia-.

-Porque ella no es un vampiro de sangre pura, es una humana pero el maldito de Fugaku se fijo en ella que en mí- Sonrió de manera macabra- Entonces hay que enviar a su hijo al mundo en donde ella perteneció- Abrió un agujero a otro mundo y mando a Sasuke sin memoria….

En la mansión Uchiha…

-Chicos ustedes saben donde se encuentra Sasuke- Pregunto la madre Mikoto, ellos negaron con preocupación…

* * *

-Llegare tarde a mi primer día de la universidad- Exclamo asustada Hinata, por hablar con su hermana mucho por el teléfono hizo que ella saliera tarde de la casa, al llegar a un parque se encontró con sus dos amigos.- Shikamaru, Ino como están-.

-Esperando a que alguien apareciera- Suspiro Ino- Hinata ya no salgas tarde de tu casa, es nuestro primer día y tu llegando tarde- Comenzó a regañar a su amiga con recuerdos del pasado, una terapia mejor dicho, Shikamaru veía la escena tierna

-Ya Ino sabes que Hinata no sale tarde de su casa a propósito, tenemos tiempo suficiente-.

-Shikamaru de que lado estas- Grito frenética apuntando a su amigo con su dedo indice, creando un puchero adorable

-Ino tus pucheros nivel ternura no funcionan conmigo-.

-Entonces utilizare mi arma secreta- Amenazo con cara malicia- Hinata utiliza ataque creador de ternura- Ordeno con orgullo, Shikamaru suspiro, Hinata se sonrojo por la orden de su amiga pero si no la cumplía no quería pasar otra vergüenza en la escuela

-Hinata no hagas eso que me sacan mas sangre que cuando tengo que donar-.

-Shikamaru no seas un cobarde y enfréntate al poder supremo de ternura de Hinata-.

-Problemático-.

-Tu eres el problemático-.

.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció el prologo de este capitulo?

:'3 Ustedes deciden en los ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo I**

**Miradas contraria**

El capitulo anterior fue el prologo en el cual toda historia tiene que tener. Si ustedes les gusta el **Naruhina** tengo varios fanfic bastante interesantes con mucho suspenso en las manos.

_Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de la serie y de sus personajes, pero la historia de este fic es totalmente mio._

**-DiazGuiselle**

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha:-**Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha vampiro de sangre pura y de Mikoto Uchiha una humana en el cual se cruzo en el camino del vampiro. Hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha un prodigio de la dimensión alterna, hijo favorito de Fugaku. En la familia Uchiha solamente quedan pocos miembros pero con una mujer en el cargo. Edad diecinueve años. Al nacer sus ojos no fueron rojos como cualquier Uchiha, sus ojos como perlas negras de la oscuridad al igual que su madre. A el no le importaba tener los ojos de ese color, su madre siempre le decía que el era especial.

Pero al tener quince años su vida comenzó a caer lentamente. Todos incluso su hermano a esa edad ya tenia los colmillos grandes, probado la deliciosa sangre de los humanos o cualquier animal, pero a el al probar dicho sabor le desagrado cuestionando a su padre de su ser. Fue burla de varios demonios de su escuela sobrenatural. Madara su abuelo le contó una historia bastante rara.

Pero ahora nada importaba, esos recuerdos se fueron con la magia de esa bruja que le intento envenenar con esa poción de amor falsa. Despertaba con un escalofrió en su espalda,su vista volteaba a ver el parque en donde estaba...

-Vamos Hinata o llegaremos tarde a la universidad- Un grito proviniendo de la rubia resonó en los oídos de Sasuke, vio a lo lejos que un grupo de tres personas corrían para no llegar tarde pero a ¿donde? Una rubia de ojos azules, un azabache de ojos castaños y una que le llamo la atencion una azabache de ojos perlados

-Ino no le grites a Hinata eres una escandalosa de primera querida- Menciono con claro regaño para la mencionada, Ino como siempre quejándose de los regaños de su amigo del alma, pero Shikamaru le llamo mucho la atencion el chico que los veía como si fueran unos extraños total

-Pero que hermoso chico- Dijo Ino saliendo la baba de su boca espantando a Shikamaru y a Hinata- Que les parece si vamos a conocerlo- Propuso con cara de malicia, Hinata suspiro derrotada pero antes de partir a ver al nuevo muchacho, Shikamaru retuvo a Ino

-Primero señorita Yamanaka, quien era la que estaba diciendo que llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos- Apresuro a decir con una cara seria al observar a su amiga haciendo quejas por todo

-B-Bueno tienes razón otro día lo podremos conocer- Murmuro derrotada- Pero si no encontramos al chico otro día de estos- Apunto a su amigo con su dedo- Sera por tu miserable culpa entendido

-Como tu digas Yamanaka- Agarro del brazo a la mencionada para llevársela arrastras, Hinata dio una ultima mirada al chico misterioso sonriendo con una sonrisa encantadora para seguir a sus amigos...

En la universidad, había miles de alumnos conociendo el emprendido lugar, varios con sus solicitudes y conociendo a personas de su grado actual, pero desgraciadamente los tres tenían que separarse, Ino estudiaría diseño profesional, Shikamaru ingeniería eléctrica y Hinata economía financiera. Al llegar a sus respectivos salones tragaron saliva para iniciar otra etapa de sus vidas.

**-Aula 1-E-**

-''Solamente hay pocas mujeres en el taller''- Se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru para tomar asiento en su lugar correspondido de siempre, el los últimos asiento de atrás junto a la ventana, desgraciadamente los bancos eran de dos personas así que tenia que compartirlo durante su estancia en el salón

-¿Disculpa tu eres Shikamaru Nara?- Cuestiono una voz femenina, el volteo para verla, tenia extraña similitudes con su amiga histérica Ino

-Si ¿Algún problema conmigo?- Consulto con su cara de fastidio, ella rió suavemente por la actitud de su compañero de asiento

-Preguntaba porque también aquí es mi asiento- Respondió con una sonrisa- Me llamo Temari Sabaku no-.

-Un placer Temari- Dijo cortante para entrelazar sus dedos-.-''Como estarán las chicas''- Pensó con nostalgia por el simple hecho de no tenerlas cerca

**-Aula 1-F-**

-Donde estará mi asiento- Murmuraba Hinata, le había tocado el 27 así que era de las de medio, al llegar en los asientos del medio un chico estaba sentado ahí mirando otro lado con cara de desolado- D-Disculpe- Tartamudeo Hinata al ver que el muchacho volteo al ser mencionado

-Hola- Menciono de manera de saludo- Tu seras mi compañera ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono

-S-Si me llamo Hinata Hyuga y usted-.

-Gaara Sabaku no-.

-Un gusto Gaara-.

**-Aula 1-A-**

-Ahora a quien molestare- Murmuraba en sollozos la rubia, a pesar de estar pocos minutos sin sus amigos ya los extrañaba y mas molestar a su mejor amigo Shikamaru, encontró su asiento sin mirar a su compañero o compañera, acomodo su cabeza en la mesa para dormir

-D-Disculpe- En la cabeza de la rubia pasaban miles de imágenes en las cuales pensaba para molestar a su amigo Shikamaru o mejor dicho torturarlo con canciones que a el no le gustaban para nada- S-Señorita- Nuevamente la voz de una muchacha chillona se escucho

-Mande- Le grito con un papel pegado en su cara.

-B-Bueno me llamo Tenten y usted es mi compañera de asiento- Ino suspiro para entrelazar sus dedos y mirarla con seriedad provocando un susto en la morena

-Un placer- Soltó una risa imperial, hasta Hinata juro escuchar y con eso que ella se encontraba en el ultimo piso de la universidad y Ino en el primero- Me llamo Ino Yamanaka- Saludo con una sonrisa

Las clases de los primeros módulos pasaron lentamente para Shikamaru que solamente dormía plácidamente. Hinata anotaba todas las indicaciones que sus maestros les daba a cada uno, Ino jugaba con el papel de sus cuadernos para crear aviones de papel y tirárselos a su compañera de asiento... En la hora de descanso salieron victoriosos. Pero lamentablemente se fueron con sus nuevos amigos...

Shikamaru en su clase conoció a su compañera de asiento Temari, luego a un gordo llamado Chouji, se fue con ellos a comer en la azotea de la escuela. Hinata por su lado no conocía a nadie por el momento solo un poco a Gaara se sentía sola, Ino por su parte llevo a arrastras a Tenten a platicar.

Hinata tuvo que regresar a su casa por unos papeles que se le olvidaron en la mañana, solamente tenia diez minutos para ir a entregarlos y regresar a su clase para no tener una mala impresión de su maestro o maestra. Para llegar a su departamento tenia que cruzar el parque algo muy grande.

-Guau- Un perro bastante grande detuvo el andar de Hinata, un perro de color café rojizo con grandes manchas negras alrededor de sus ojos, adorable para la azabache cuando estaba apunto de acariciarlo, una mano mas grande que la suya toco su mano. Su mirada perlada encontró una azulina.

-¿D-Disculpa es tu perro?- Pregunto nerviosa y el chico asintió rápidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados, al verlo mejor supo de quien se trataba- N-Naruto...

-Shikamaru que bueno que te encuentro ¿Sabes en donde esta Hinata?- Cuestiono preocupada Ino, su amigo negó con la cabeza, ademas el estaba platicando con una chica bastante similar a ella- Shikamaru no me vas a presentar a tu amiga- Interrogo

-Ella se llama Temari Sabaku no, esta en mi clase es mi compañera- Respondió este con un suspiro- Tal vez Hinata se encuentra en su salón- Ino ahora negó

-La eh buscado y no se encuentra, pregunte y me dijeron ¿Quien es Hinata? Bola de idiotas- Bufo molesta- Iré a buscarla a la dirección tal vez este allí, si la encuentras me avisas por un mensaje- Se despidió corriendo hacia la dirección

.

.

.

.

-¿Hinata como has estado?- Pregunto sonrojado al verla en la misma situación ella sonrió y con decir o hacer eso sabia que mejor- Creo que debería irme ademas que haces aquí debes estar en la universidad-.

-E-Es cierto- Dijo nerviosa- Se me olvidaron unos papeles y los tengo que llevar ademas ya es muy tarde-.

.

.

.

.

Se despidió de su amigo rubio con educación para dirigirse a su casa a buscar los dichosos papeles de su escuela, al encontrarlos suspiro victoriosamente, salio de su casa casi volando pero nuevamente se estrecho con alguien pero bastante alto, al mirarlo vio que era el mismo chico de la mañana... Su mirada era contraria a la de el y demasiado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo 2**

**Presentaciones**

**Shikamaru Nara:-** Su carácter es muy aburrido para todo es problemático la cual es su palabra favorita, adora descansar y viendo las nubes, tiene grandes amistades pero la mejor considerada como amistad verdadero es la de Ino, se conocieron desde niños de cuatro años y desde entonces son inseparables, cuando ambos entraron a la secundaria conocieron a Hinata poco los tres se unieron mas...

Las miradas contrarias de ellos dos se cruzaron como una ráfaga de viento violenta, Sasuke miraba profundamente a Hinata y esta nerviosa por la mirada de ese extraño

Hinata lo miro nuevamente y trago seco.- ¿D-Disculpe se le ha perdido algo?- Pregunto nerviosa, miro que ese muchacho no parecía comprender sus palabras

-**je ne comprends pas,(No comprendo)-** Dijo el muchacho, Hinata como no supo entender se puso mas nerviosa

-''El muchacho debe ser Francés''- Se dijo a si misma Hinata-''Necesito ayuda profesional, mejor dicho de Ino''-.- Agarro la mano de su acompañante desconocido y comenzó a caminar junto con el hacia la universidad para descubrir el mensaje del muchacho

.

.

.

.

**=＾● ⋏ ●＾= En la dimensión de las criaturas **

-Madre eh buscado a mi hermano por todo los lugares posibles y no lo encuentro-.- Comento Itachi con preocupación, su madre lloraba desde hace unas horas su hijo se había perdido, Fugaku mando a toda la manada Uchiha a buscar de el

-Cariño- Menciono Fugaku, abrazo fuertemente a su esposa, por su parte también estaba preocupado, no podía imaginarse que un demonio o una criatura diferente lo haya secuestrado por el linaje de la familia

-Porque tanto alboroto- Cuestiono el mayor de todos ellos, Madara Uchiha veía como su familia estaban preocupados- Mikoto tranquilízate no es para tanto ademas ya eh encontrado al culpable de que su hijo haya desaparecido- Concluyo con su postura correcta

-Padre si tu sabes quien o que se llevo a mi hijo dinos- Menciono Fugaku para apretar mas a su esposa, entrelazo sus dedos con las de ella para darle la tranquilidad del amor de ellos dos

-Brujas japonesas- Dijo Madara- Ellas quieren obtener el linaje de la familia, eh interrogado a una de ellas y me dijo que querían enamorar a uno de los muchachos con una pócima llamada encantador- Suspiro leve para continuar- Sasuke descubrió el plan y lo enviaron a una dimensión con su memoria vacía- La sala principal se quedo en total silencio, Mikoto se mordía su labio inferior

-Abuelo Madara que pasara si Sasuke esta en otra dimensión- Pregunto Obito pensativo, Madara cruzo sus brazos para bajar las escaleras

-Buena pregunta Obito- Dijo- Nuestra sangre es Francesa aunque no lo crean, si el esta en otra dimensión que hablen una lengua diferente el comenzara a hablar Francés, ¿Fugaku cuando conociste a Mikoto que idioma ella hablaba?- Cuestiono el mayor con cara sabia

-Cuando conocí a Mikoto ella hablaba Alemán- Respondió con no entender las palabras de su padre Madara

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que, si esta en la dimensión de los humanos en un país que se hable otra lengua que sea diferente al Francés nadie le comprenderá de lo que dice, la mujer que le lanzo el hechizo tiene un profundo odio a Mikoto- Llego Izuna para acercarse a la mencionada

* * *

Llegaron en veinte minutos a la universidad, por su suerte aun las clases no comenzaban debido a problemas de la dirección, muchas chicas se les quedaron vieron murmurando sobre el chico tan guapo y la posible pareja entre ellos dos, los comentarios fueron ignorados por ellos dos, principalmente por tener muchas cosas en la cabeza y la segunda es que Sasuke no comprendiera el idioma...

-Shikamaru me tienes que ayudar- Grito a todo pulmón Hinata, el muchacho volteo para sonreír pero al momento su sonrisa de desvaneció, se acerco mas a su amigo sin despegar su mirada en el chico nuevo

-Hinata que puedo que te encuentro, Ino esta de loca buscándote en toda la escuela y ¿Quien es el?- Cuestiono con sabiduría, ademas se percato que ellos dos estaban agarrados de las manos con suavidad

-Es por eso que eh venido, te acuerdas en la mañana en lo cual esta Ino dijo que nos acercáramos a un chico- Shikamaru asintió- Bueno es ese chico pero el habla Francés y necesito la ayuda de Ino ella sabe mas que yo- Concluyo con una suave sonrisa y sonrojo, Shikamaru tenia ganas de reír a carcajadas por su amiga

-¿Y por eso es necesario que lo tomes de la mano para venir hasta acá?- Cuestiono con burla a sus palabras provocando un sonrojo nuevo a su amiga

-S-Shikamaru me vas a ayudar o burlarte de mi- Pregunto ella con un puchero notable, sintió una risa proviniendo del chico misterioso, ellos no supieron el porque se estaba riendo el muchacho, Shikamaru bufo derrotado se acerco a Sasuke para conversar

**-Bonjour, mon nom est Shikamaru Quel est votre nom?-(Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Shikamaru ¿Como te llamas?-** Pregunto con educación Shikamaru esperando la respuesta de aquel muchacho pero se fijo que este se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior

**-Je n'ai aucune idée que j'ai appelé-(No tengo idea de como me llamo)-** Respondió con sinceridad, Shikamaru no sabia como traducir todo eso a su amiga

-¿Y bien que te dijo?- Menciono ella sorprendido, Shikamaru sonrió nervioso

-Le pregunte como se llamaba y digamos que el no sabe como se llama- Contesto con derrotado, su amiga se le cristalizaron sus ojos al escuchar eso- Le preguntare otras cosas tal vez sufrió un accidente terrible y tengamos que ayudarlo- Su amiga al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de su amigo le dio mucha felicidad

**-¿Dites-moi ce que vous faites en Amérique?-(Dime lo que haces en America)** Pregunto nuevamente, el chico no sabia como responder a su pregunta

-Hinata el muchacho no sabe quien diablo es, creo que ha perdido su memoria en algún tipo de accidente- Menciono con suspiro, ella entendió con una mirada triste- ¿Ademas porque trajiste al chico?-.

-Me lo tope nuevamente en el parque, no entendía sus palabras y pues tu y Ino son los mejores en Francés-.

-Es chico se ve claramente que es de nacionalidad Francesa pero tenemos que averiguar donde vive, por el momento tenemos que decidir en donde se quedara, no sabe nuestro idioma y tu querida Hinata no sabes Francés-.

-Se que soy una mierda para aprender nuevos idiomas-.

-Hinata tu eres originaria de Japón, el Japones es mas difícil que el ingles, si yo aprendiera el Japones aleluya-.

-A mi se me complico cuando aprendí Ingles-.

-A todos entendemos Otros complicados idiomas- al.

-¿Que hacemos con el muchacho?-.

-Como tu lo trajiste sera tu responsabilidad, Ino y yo te ayudaremos a comunicarte con el ¿Entendido?-.

-No mucho-.

* * *

Segundo capitulo terminado :'D

**-DiazGuiselle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo 3**

**Novedades**

* * *

El primer día de la universidad ha terminado con muchos dolores de cabeza a ciertas personas, Ino poco después se fue enterando del chico de ''Francia'' en el cual ha perdido su memoria. Llegaron al departamento de Hinata con suministros de comida y con cosas necesarias para el chico...

-Estoy cansada con mis materias y me encargaron hacer un diseño de una casa- Bufo molesta Ino- Hinata tu eres buena dibujando ¿Me puedes hacer la tarea?- Suplico Ino con tristeza hasta haciendo pucheros con cara de perrito, sin mas que mencionar la azabache acepto

-Hinata te tengo que entrenar para que no caigas nuevamente en las trampas de Ino- Le murmuro y ella asintió leve, se sentaron en unos de los sofá del departamento, prendieron la pantalla para ver una película pero por votos la película fue de vampiros- Chicas creo que nos debemos presentar al muchacho tiene cara de confundida de cuarta- Sus amigas asintieron

**-Hey boy vous avez des problèmes avec votre simple d'esprit, mais d'abord nous présenter, j'ai attrapé mon Shikamaru Nara-,(Hey chico se que tienes problemas con tu mente simple, pero primero nos presentaremos, yo me llamó Shikamaru Nara)- **Menciono Shikamaru

**-Salut j'ai attrapé mon beau garçon Ino Yamanaka votre de future jeune mariée, et la fille à côté de moi, c'est le nom de mon meilleur ami est Hinata Hyuga est très sérieux mais amical-,(Hola chico hermoso yo me llamó Ino Yamanaka tu futura novia, y la chica de mi lado es mi mejor amiga se llama Hinata Hyuga es muy seria pero amable)-**Dijo Ino de manera coqueto a el

Sasuke miraba con vergüenza a los demás no sabia como presentarse cuando no sabia ni su propio nombre, el solamente les sonrió para demostrar de su confianza, la película comenzó, todos sentados en parejas, Shikamaru abrazaba a Ino quien estaba muy atenta a la historia de vampiros, Hinata estaba alado de Sasuke mirando de reojo.

-Esos vampiros son tan sexys- Expreso Ino con lujuria recibiendo un golpe fuerte por parte de Shikamaru- ¿Porque siempre me golpeas?- Lloriqueo para sobarse el golpe de su cabeza

-Siempre estas babeando por vampiros, ellos no existen cuantas veces te tengo que decir Yamanaka- Reclamo el muchacho, su amiga se levanto del piso para mirarlo seriamente

-Los vampiros existen ten por seguro eso pequeño Nara ratón de las tinieblas- Apunto con su dedo indice al mencionado

-Entonces dime en donde están esos vampiros sensuales que tanto hablas- Pregunto con sarcasmo principalmente, Ino agarro un bate de béisbol entre sus manos para golpear a su amigo, este comenzó a correr y Ino estaba detrás de el con furia

Sin darse cuenta la azabache se quedo a solas por un tiempo con Sasuke, se miraron por pocos segundos, ella se daba cuenta que era un muchacho muy guapo, su piel pálida no parecía humano, su cabellera oscura rebelde al igual que sus ojos llenos de vida pero al principio eran vacíos.

-¿Te esta gustando tu estancia?- Pregunto con inocencia el muchacho solamente sonrió por no entenderla, Hinata en par de segundos comprendió el no hablaba el idioma que ella hablaba, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus facciones, se disculpo haciendo una reverencia digna de un Japones.

* * *

-Madara tienes que explicarme porque no les contaste una parte de la historia de la pócima encantador- Reclamo Izuna para cruzar sus brazos en señal de disgusto, Madara suspiro para quedar enfrente de su hermano menor

-No era necesario contar o mejor dicho explicar, por el momento quiero ocultar el paradero de Sasuke-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Para que se convierta en un vampiro digno y de ser mi próximo heredero, ademas esa maldita bruja me ha confesado la única manera de que el idiota de mi nieto vuelva a la normalidad, es besar en una noche de luna llena a la joven que le ha robado su corazón, al pasar la primera etapa sigue otra, los deseos de beber sangre aparecerán cuando beba por lo menos una gota de sangre de su amada-.

-Recuerdo la historia Madara, no ha nacido un Uchiha desde hace 18 años, ademas muchos piensan que los Uchihas nacen con colmillos y deseos de matar primero tienen que conocer el amor, luego el odio y la venganza para ser ''un demonio''-.

-Claramente hermano, muchos por su suerte han pasado todo eso cuando son muy jóvenes, Itachi sufrió bastante al igual que Shisui y Obito con eso del amor a una corta edad, pero Sasuke jamas ha tenido ese enamoramiento-.

-¿Tu crees que el se enamorara de una humana y así se convierta en un vampiro?-.

-La historia de Fugaku me recuerda a la de Sasuke-...

* * *

-Eh llegado con moretones chicos sensuales- Dijo Ino se sentó en el suelo y agarro una soda fría para calmar su sed- Por cierto Shikamaru esta inconsciente en tu cama conociendo al idiota creo que despertara mañana o pasado, calculando la fuerza que le di en la cabeza- Menciono con tranquilidad

-¿P-Porque siempre le tienes que pegar Ino?- Comento con miedo hacia su amiga cuando Ino se enfadaba era el fin del mundo

-E-Es porque Shikamaru me gusta- Dijo con un sonrojo impresionando a Hinata- Si dices una palabra de lo que te comente pequeña Hinata- Comenzó a tronarse los dedos malignamente

-C-Comprendo- Musito nerviosa al ver que su amiga tenia una aurora maligna, se acomodaron nuevamente para seguir viendo la película, Ino chillaba con emoción al ver una parte de la película

-Mi amada yo nunca te dejare- Menciono el actor de la película, la protagonista estaba asustada por estar rodeada por una decena de vampiros listos para morderla, pero su amado no permitió

-Hinata imagínate tener a un vampiro entre nosotras y un romance- Menciono Ino para ver mas la película, vio que el muchacho de nombre Sasuke estaba inquieto moviéndose de manera rara y entonces comprendió el quería ir al baño- Hinata el muchacho quiere ir al baño- Le susurro y ella se sonrojo mas, Ino se paro y agarro a casi arrastras a Sasuke para llevarlo al baño al poco tiempo regreso a ver nuevamente la pantalla

-Ino no creo que existan vampiros es poco probable- Musito nuevamente la azabache su compañero se puso tensa por las palabras de su amiga del alma comenzando a lloriquear

-¿P-Pero que estas diciendo, los vampiros existen, a ver que pasaría si el chico sexy fuera uno?- Acuso a su amiga con su dedo indice, Hinata suspiro para levantarse y ir al balcón a mirar la luna

-Maldita Yamanaka- Grito con furia Shikamaru hacia la mencionada que se tenso al verlo con furia en sus ojos, se acerco hacia ella para pegarle por dejarlo inconsciente en una habitación de chicas y con una sorpresa- ¿Y el muchacho?-.- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor al no encontrar al mencionado

-Esta en el baño- Respondió a secas Ino para sobarse de su chichón- No debes tratar a tu amiga o mejor dicho hermana del alma señorito- Dijo en manera de puchero

-Me dejas inconsciente por casi media hora señorita- Comento retando la mirada de su compañera que por mala suerte fue derrotado- Hinata no te había dicho que traje ropa para el chico ese, mañana comenzamos con las clases de Francés

La noche transcurrió, Shikamaru se quedo dormido junto con Ino en el piso discutiendo por tres largas horas, Hinata se quedo dormida junto con Sasuke al regresar del baño, en el sofá cómodos los dos juntos...

* * *

-AYUDA- Pidió a casi gritos una muchacha siendo perseguida por criaturas de la noche, llevaba un disfraz por el simple hecho de estar en una fiesta de disfraces de la universidad, se tropezó con alguien cayendo brutalmente al piso raspando sus rodillas

-Hinata te encuentras bien- Pregunto con preocupación un muchacho, la mencionada lo volteo a ver impresionada

* * *

Hinata despertó agitada por el sueño sucesivo nuevo, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, se asusto bastante, se giro para ver quien era, su amiga Ino estaba junto con ella abrazándola y roncando.

-¿No se supone que Ino estaba con Shikamaru?- Murmuro en voz baja, su amiga despertó con cara de espanto

-Hinata vuelve a dormir, estabas gritando como loca un nombre y diciendo ayuda, así que intercambie lugares con el chico de Francia para abrazarte y darte amor- Dijo con voz melodiosa abrazo con delicadeza a su amiga para calmarla...

Un día nuevo a comenzado, todos se despertaron con mucha flojera en sus cuerpos, Hinata junto con Ino fueron a la cocina a preparar el dichoso desayuno, mientras que Shikamaru hablaba por el teléfono asustado

-Chicas las clases se han suspendido- Comento con terror en sus ojos provocando un susto en las muchachas

-¿Porque si apenas tenemos un día en la universidad?- Cuestiono la rubia escandalosa con sus brazos cruzados

-Ha desaparecido la directora y varios maestros han muerto por falta de sangre- Respondió asustando a las dos chicas, Hinata puso su mano en su pecho para tranquilizar su latido de corazón- Hinata no tienes que preocuparte, si lo haces vas a tener otro infarto- Dijo Shikamaru

-N-No p-puedo- Comento para sentarse a una silla cercana

-Las autoridades están buscando a la directora y el posible asesino, unas de las características que tenían los cuerpos eran marcas en sus cuellos- El azabache se quedo pensando pero vio que su amiga rubia tenia un brillo en sus ojos y con una sonrisa

-Esas características son de vampiros- Musito con una perfecta sonrisa

-Todavía sigues con esas tonterías- Bufo con desesperación el azabache para empezar a desayunar, a su lado estaba el chico ''sin'' nombre comiendo con una rara manera- Recordando lo de ayer, debemos enseñar a nuestro amigo hablar el idioma que estamos hablando ahorita chicas-.

-¿Hinata porque en la madrugada estabas gritando un nombre y diciendo ayuda?- Pregunto dudosa Ino, su amiga volteo y negó con la cabeza- Estabas Sasuke ayuda sucesivamente ¿Quien es Sasuke?-.

-No tengo idea, no recuerdo muy bien el sueño-.

-¿Sasuke? Que les parece si al chico por mientras le ponemos el nombre de Sasuke es un nombre sexy para un chico tan sexy-.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Enseñanzas al estilo Yamanaka**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews positivos hacia mi nuevo proyecto, para aclarar yo soy una autora nueva con una experiencia fatal así que discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos y no solamente eso si no la manera de escribir.

**Gracias**

**Sunn237:- Por mi hasta te comería :v acepto abrazos, no soy fan del sasuhina pero quería poner algo diferente aunque tenga ya varios sasuhinas hechos.**

**MarthaIP:- El prologo es lo que va a ocurrir próximamente pero faltara mucho para llegar a ese punto de la historia, y los sueños de Hinata si están relacionados de alguna manera.**

**Akane Eika:- Me da gusto que te encante espero no decepcionarte :'3.**

.

.

.

.

En ese mismo día, Shikamaru le enseñaba el lenguaje ingles al chico de nombre Sasuke. En algunas ocasiones el mismísimo profesor se quedaba dormido en la pizarra haciendo un total caos con la enseñanza, mientras que Ino se llevo a casi arrastras a la pobre azabache para un día de compras para lucir ropa nueva en la universidad nuevamente. La llevo a todos los departamentos de ropa juvenil en menos de una hora, comprando de todo, hasta midieron a Sasuke para comprarle ropa bastante sensual.

-Ino podemos descansar por un momento, mis piernas me duelen bastante por probar todas las zapatillas posibles- Recalco Hinata, para sentarse en un asiento del centro comercial, suspiro pesadamente, llevaba una playera polo negra con rayas verticales blancas, con unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco, unos converse negros y un suéter café, su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando su copete.

-Hinata dime como conquistaras al chico con esa actitud pesimista- Exclamo con una sonrisa picara la rubia, al contrario de su amiga, llevaba un short de mezclilla, unos tacones rojos, una blusa de manga larga blanca con un cinturón negro en su estomago, su pelo recogido tapando un ojo suyo, provoco un sonrojo a nivel celestial con esa declaración

-I-Ino el chico no me gusta apenas lo conocemos, además ni sabemos su nombre- Contraataco adorable, Ino le apretó sus cachetes

-Eso es lo que tú crees pequeña, oye y si hacemos una fiesta de disfraces en tu departamento, seria súper lindo- Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora

-P-Pero a quien invitamos, acuérdate que nuestros amigos se encuentran en Japón- Respondió con inocencia, Ino negó con la cabeza para sacar su celular y comenzar a mandar mensajes

-Ayer conocí a un montón de compañeros y me hice amiga de ellos, no subestimes mis poderes Hyuga-.

-Nadie se puede hacer amiga de muchas personas en un día ¿o sí?- Se susurraba Hinata, Ino le agarro la mano para salir del centro comercial, se metieron al auto de la rubia para comenzar a llegar al departamento de la azabache

.

.

.

.

-Aprendes rápido el lenguaje algo impresionante diría yo Sasuke- Concluyo orgulloso de su trabajo el otro azabache para cerrar el último libro, en menos de un día su compañero ya había aprendido a hablar ''Ingles''.

La puerta del apartamento de abrió, con una rubia de una sonrisa arrogante se lanzo con fuerza para patear a Shikamaru, según ella era la manera de decir ya llegue…

.

.

.

-Itachi tu sospechas que tu hermano puede estar en esa dimensión ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono Obito mirando de reojo a su primo, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza, ambos acostados verticalmente en el pasto del jardín de la mansión

-Por alguna razón entendible, nuestro abuelo no quiere decir la ubicación de mi hermano- Dedujo con sabiduría a sus palabras, su primo puso más atención en él, no por nada se le decía genio

-El viejo es terco, pero tengo un sentimiento de que algo grave sucederá-.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Izuna, además me menciono que hablo con el abuelo, ellos dos traman algo grave, por las sospechas debe estar ahí mi hermano menor-.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al mundo humano para traer de regreso a Sasuke?-.

-No podemos, mi padre me ha advertido que la raza menor de los vampiros ataco la zona de los humanos, por el momento no podemos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen-.

-Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, no tuvimos la culpa que esos humanos fallecieran-.

-Los vampiros que no son raza pura como nosotros, al morder y no matar al susodicho se convierten en muertos vivientes, en vampiros o los zombies-.

-Seria genial pelear con los zombies, como en los videojuegos-.

-Deberías dejar de jugar primo que te puede afectar-.

-Tienes envidia primo Itachi-.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias a la rubia alocada tengo una cicatriz enorme en mi costilla por sus zapatillas- Bufo molesto además de adolorido el azabache listo- Cuando no estuvieron en el departamento le enseñe a Sasuke el idioma aprende rápido-.

-Hola- Menciono él con voz varonil y con una sonrisa demasiado irreal para un Uchiha, Ino comenzó a desmayarse por el tono de voz empleado, Hinata suspiro por el comportamiento exagerado de su amiga

-Entonces ya nos podemos entender- Contesto Hinata devolviendo la sonrisa radiante, el asintió- Shikamaru- Dijo en un susurro- Muchas gracias- Hizo una reverencia

-Descuida pequeña hago esto porque eres mi mejor amiga además de ser amenazado constantemente por la rubia- Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, Shikamaru se llevo lejos a la rubia histérica para dejar descansar a Hinata por un día duro de compras

-¿Aun no recuerdas quien eres verdad?- Interrogo con sus ojos brillantes provocando un ligero sonrojo en él, no notable, el negó- Descuida- Musito con una sonrisa encantadora, tomo las manos de el- Con mi ayuda y de mis mejores amigos haremos que recuerdes tu vida te lo aseguro…

Ino despertaba del desmayo provocado por la voz varonil del muchacho hablando su idioma, se levanto para quedar sentada en la cama, a su lado estaba Shikamaru viéndola

-Al fin, despiertas floja- Comento con un suspiro encantador, ella lo veía de reojo, con sus manos aferrándose en las sabanas, el muchacho se acerco para quedar muy cerca de ella

-S-Shikamaru tengo algo que decirte- Susurro al compas del viento del oeste, el asintió para acercarse más tomando delicadamente las manos de ella- M-Me gustas-.

Shikamaru sonrió y la beso con dulzura, se despegaron a los dos minutos por la falta del aire.- También me gustas Ino desde que tenemos catorce años.- No despego sus manos de las mejillas de la rubia, ella cerro sus ojos para suspirar levemente

-Ahora que pasara, ambos nos gustamos mutuamente- Cuestiono con un adorable sonrojo

-Lo que tenga que pasar- Le susurro en el oído dando cosquillas a la muchacha, la abrazo con dulzura, siendo correspondido…

-Shikamaru me conto que te gusta ir a la playa- Comento Sasuke viéndola mientras ella tomaba agua, con la cabeza asintió- ¿Te gustaría ir?-.

-Me encantaría pero dime una playa cerca de New York-.

-No conozco nada de América, ni de mi mismo-.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la piscina del departamento-.

-¿Tienes una piscina?-.

-Este edificio está lleno de sorpresas, hay un salón de belleza, y varias cosas que aun no eh descubierto-.

-Vamos-.

.

.

.

.

Ambos azabaches fueron a la piscina del departamento, con trajes de baño, cuando estaban las amigas en el centro comercial, Ino le compro un traje de baño al moreno nuevo para verlo lucir, por sus suertes no habían nadie, ellos eran los únicos.

-Sasuke ¿Sabes nadar?- Pregunto preocupada antes de meterse

-Creo que no- Respondió el azabache pero a él le daba igual, se metió, no era profunda podía mantenerse a flote, ambos en el agua fría refrescaste para los dos, ya iban a ser las doce de la noche tenían que salir, parecían pasas arrugadas por estar bastante en el agua, salieron sonrientes, pero cuando Hinata salió se resbalo con su pato de hule que trajo para jugar, se llevo a Sasuke consigo al piso, un accidente… Los dos estaban sujetados por el hilo del destino ahora en adelante, Sasuke estaba en el piso agarrando de la cintura a Hinata, ella arriba del pegando su pecho con el de él, eran exactamente las doce y ellos sonrojados, los labios de Sasuke se unieron con los de ella sin saber su cometido….

.

.

.

.

-Mi pequeña Ino- Le susurraba el azabache mientras besaba el lóbulo de ella, y ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? *O* me quede con la boca abierta al escribirlo, ahora que pasara, lo que dijo Madara en el anterior capitulo era que si Sasuke besaba la chica de su corazón en la media noche sus recuerdos volverán

*~* Y ahora Ino y Shikamaru *~* Que pasara con ellos dos

Nos leemos después chicas y chicos

**-DiazGuiselle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo cinco**

**Sueños pesados**

**Anime love: ****También me encanta la pareja de Ino y Shikamaru, esos dos deberían quedarse juntos :33 Saludos**

**Fher34: Esa Ino es una golosa, xD me mato tu comentario, muchas gracias por leerlo, se que aprender un idioma diferente lleva su tiempo pero estamos hablando de vampiros ellos dominaran el mundo algún día xD**

**MarthaIP: La pareja entre Ino y Shikamaru será cómica pero en los próximos capítulos se va a complicar por un trió amoroso**

Sin más que mencionar disfruten el capitulo con toda su alma *-*

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, sudorosa se encontraba ahora tenía otra de esas pesadillas que la mantenían sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos perlas abrieron en golpe, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente apagado, solamente la luz de la luna entraba, muy apenas iluminaba, salió de la cama, la atmosfera se sentía my apagado, un frio intenso entraba y salía dando escalofríos en la muchacha. Dio un suspiro atorado, en el balcón salió, tenía una vestimenta un poco extraña, un vestido blanco muy apegado a su cuerpo, largo, tapaba todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas y un broche con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, claro ella no se daba cuenta en realidad de su vestimenta…

-¿Mama que sucede?- Una voz de un niño la saco de sus pensares, volteo con brutalidad, vio al chico con mas perfección, un pequeño de tal vez seis años, de pequeña estatura, su cabello azulino largo ondulado, y esos ojos negros como la mismísima noche, el pequeño la abrazo bueno sus piernas mejor dicho, en su pecho daba una calidez maternal de proteger al pequeño

-Veo que estas despierta- Otra voz pero madura se hizo presente, era ese chico que había conocido en un par de días, ella retrocedió sin quitar al pequeño de sus piernas, Sasuke sonrió al ver la reacción de Hinata, intento acercarse pero en eso Hinata grito…

.

.

.

.

**Horas antes**

En la piscina del edificio, dos jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo, un beso provocado por el muchacho daba más intensidad, pero en el momento, Hinata se desmayo, no era la primera vez que daba un beso de esa manera pero su inocencia era impresionante.

-¿Hinata?- Susurro el muchacho azabache, cargo a la Hyuga en sus brazos, Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces, le dolía su cabeza por alguna razón pero ahora lo importante era llevar a la chica al departamento

Sasuke entro al departamento, vio que los amigos de su compañera estaban jugando videojuegos mientras que la rubia gritaba por perder cada rato, Ino volteo para ver quiénes eran, un grito sonó mas fuerte al ver a su mejor amiga desmayada.

-¿P-Pero que le ha pasado?- Cuestiono preocupada, llevaron el cuerpo de Hinata al sofá para que durmiera mejor, Sasuke se sentó en una silla mientras veía que Ino lo miraba con enfado

-Estuvimos en la piscina, salimos, ella se resbalo con un objeto los dos caímos al suelo y pues en un momento a otro nos estábamos besando- Ino tuvo un tic nervioso para patear fuertemente a Sasuke, Shikamaru se alejaba de la escena para no ser maltratado por su nueva novia hecha una fiera

-Hinata es muy inocente, se desmaya cada vez que la besan… ¿Cómo fue el beso?- Pregunto con curiosidad, Sasuke le dio un sonrojo ligero apartando su mirada en una mirada acusadora y a la vez picara que la Yamanaka poseía

-Bueno el beso no fue un accidente, los dos estábamos muy apegados en el suelo, y pues…-.

-No pudiste soportar y la besaste, lo admito Hinata es muy irresistible, si yo estuviera en la misma situación con ella, la besaría y le haría cosas más alocadas- Rio frenéticamente la muchacha, Shikamaru suspiraba por el comportamiento raro que tenía su amiga, mientras que Sasuke se le escurría una gota al estilo anime de la nuca

-Ino no seas grosera- Comento Shikamaru golpeando la cabeza de su amiga y está cayendo graciosamente- Debes descansar, si quieres toma mi habitación se encuentra alado del baño, Ino tu duerme con Hinata en su habitación y yo tomare el sofá- Ordeno, la rubia quería replicar pero no pudo

En la noche, nuevamente Hinata tenía las pesadillas preocupando a Ino sobre su salud mental, la abrazo tiernamente no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amiga.

-Kodoku- Murmuraba cada vez la azabache preocupando a la rubia

-''Kodoku significa soledad''- Se dijo a si misma Ino- ''De dónde saca tantos nombres locos''- Dijo dudosa en su mente, se levanto de la cama para tomar un poco de agua, se encontró a Sasuke sentado y con sus manos en la cabeza- ¿Oye que te pasa?- Dijo asustada, pero vio algo mas los ojos de él estaban brillando pero un color rojo sangre asustándola

-N-No me siento bien- Dijo cortante y frio, aventó la silla con fuerza asustando mas a Ino que retrocedía, se alejo por el pasillo, Shikamaru estaba presente pero dormido, pero recordó algo extraño, su amiga Hinata estaba dormida y Sasuke se dirigía a su misma dirección.

Sasuke observaba a su presa, se removía en las sabanas por una pesadilla, también se encontraba llorando, se acerco a la cama, un olor fantástico para la nariz del muchacho apareció, se acerco al cuello de Hinata para comenzar a lamerlo.

.

.

.

-Madara de que estás hablando, entonces tu eres el responsable de que mi hijo no sea vampiro por un conjuro que le empleaste cuando el tenia solamente cinco años- Exclamo enfadado Fugaku, el mencionado suspiro para asentir

-Digamos que es pura diversión, la pócima se encarga de que los poderes del muchacho se neutralicen por un tiempo, el hechizo de esa bruja se junto con el mío, entonces cuando el bese a la chica de su corazón, un deseo de sangre aparecerá y intentara devorarla lentamente- Menciono con tranquilidad entrelazando sus piernas, con su brazo se apoyo al sofá y dando una sonrisa arrogante ante su hijo

-Pero sabes cuando nosotros tenemos nuestro primer deseo de sangre no nos podemos controlar fácilmente- Expreso con preocupación Fugaku

-Todo dependerá del muchacho- Concluyo para cerrar sus ojos

.

.

.

-Aléjate de mi amigo monstruo- Grito Ino quien tenía un bate en sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Sasuke, el por su parte paro el bate con una mano y empujo a la muchacha con mucha fuerza, Ino se sostenía y escupió sangre

Sasuke volteo en dirección de Hinata, se acerco finalmente, y mordió el cuello de ella, succionando la sangre pura de la azabache, Ino por su parte cayó al piso con una hilera de sangre en sus labios. La mordida fue profundizada, aun dormida gimió de dolor.

-''Que me está pasando''- Se cuestiono Sasuke, su subconsciente ya no estaba, ahora su demonio interno dominaba su cuerpo, intentaba dominar su demonio interno pero por lo que más pudo no podía, paro de beber la sangre y vio por última vez a Hinata con sus ojos negros para luego ser rojos puros

.

.

.

*O* Que les pareció chicas un poco rápido lo se

Den ideas para el próximo capitulo

Se despide su autora

**-DiazGuiselle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo seis**

**Secretos de amigos**

En la misma noche, Ino trataba con toda su voluntad levantarse, un dolor insoportable se establecía en su cuerpo, miraba con sus ojos azules como su amiga no despertaba y ese chico quienes todos pensaban que era un humano paraba de beber la sangre de la azabache, la Yamanaka se sostuvo entre las paredes y con lentitud se dirigió en donde su amiga estaba.

Por el otro lado el azabache de apellido Uchiha miraba a Hinata ahora con sus ojos rojos como la sangre pura, se aparto de la muchacha con lentitud, se sentía un sucio demonio al hacer eso, el siempre pensó que él jamás se convertiría en vampiro por tener sangre humana pero ahora ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Sus recuerdos volvían como una fugaz estrella, vio de reojo a la amiga de Hinata caminando con paso corto, el golpe que le dio fue muy mortal ¿Cómo diablos tenia las fuerzas de levantarse de semejante golpe? Los humanos eran raros…

-H-Hinata- Murmuraba Ino en sollozos, intentaba despertar a su amiga con su hablar, por supuesto Sasuke no quería que eso sucediera, agarro con fuerza el brazo de la rubia y se la llevo lejos para dejar descansar a la victima

Se la llevo a la terraza, los ojos rojos del muchacho brillaban en la oscuridad, sus colmillos ahora largos y su mirada triunfante, el miedo que ahora tenía Yamanaka provocaba que ella retrocediera lo más lejos para no salir nuevamente lastimada

-¿Q-Quien e-eres e-en r-realidad?- Cuestiono adolorida, se tapo su boca para volver a escupir sangre, el olor de la sangre profanaba en las narices del vampiro, pero ¿Por qué ahora no tenia deseo de beber sangre si hace un rato se estaba dando el placer?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro leve.- Antes de que grites, te contare lo que necesites saber, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Hinata- Propuso Sasuke, la rubia no sabía que hacer pero necesitaba más ayuda para enfrentar esta nueva situación.

.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertaba con dolor en su cuello, miro a la ventana en donde los rayos del sol iluminaban la recamara, se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de su cama viendo las pantuflas y dudando si era necesario ponérselas, un mensaje de texto fue lo que se escucho en el celular de la azabache, en una mesa de noche se encontraba el celular vibrando, lo agarro con cuidado para ver el contenido, un aviso importante por parte de la escuela ¿Cómo habían conseguido su número telefónico?

Se levanto por fin para estirar sus brazos blancos pero un poco pálidos preocupando a la azabache, agarro una toalla y una ropa sencilla para meterse a bañar y darse un baño largo en lo cual lo necesitaba bastante.

En la sala de estar, Shikamaru no podía creer todo lo que su novia oficial y el chico de amnesia le estaban contando, pero al notar la mirada seria de su novia además de varias heridas se preocupo.

-Así que los vampiros existen, problemático, entonces porque no quieres que le digamos absolutamente a Hinata que le mordiste ella puede estar infectada- Musito Shikamaru, Ino se aferro a la mano grande de su novio para estar más tranquila

-Por la misma razón, hay varias historias en mi familia pero como yo jamás tuve los poderes a temprana edad, no se me ocurrió investigar más a fondo, mi abuelo me conto que cuando un Uchiha muerde a un ser humano y profundiza la mordida tiene dos opciones, una es matarla y dejarla sin sangre o la segunda es convertirla en vampiro- Contesto Sasuke entrelazando sus dedos y viendo seriamente a Shikamaru

-Mira no entiendo nada de tu familia, además es un poco extraño que nuestra amiga inocente supiera tu nombre es uno de sus pesadillas- Confeso Shikamaru enojado golpeando la mesa con furia- Si Hinata se convierte en vampiro será tu culpa-.

-Por eso mismo quiero pedirles un favor, no sabes con exactitud si ella es vampiro o no, pero hay varias maneras de descubrirlo, y Hinata no sería la primera ''humana'' en ser vampiro, mi madre anteriormente fue humana pero en una noche, hormonas estúpidas, y mi padre la convirtió-.

-Problemático- Dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro

-¿Qué es problemático?- Cuestiono Hinata con una toalla en su mano, los tres se tensaron al verla con una sonrisa, la muchacha traía una playera larga negra, con unos bóxers del mismo color y unas calcetas azules, su cabello totalmente mojado y suelto

-S-Sabes cómo es Shikamaru, siempre está diciendo problemático- Mintió Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa, golpeo un poco a Shikamaru para que riera con ella, la vista perlada se enfoco en Sasuke viéndolo detenidamente y después un sonrojo apareciera

-¿''Esos sueños significaran algo''?- Se cuestionaba Hinata, se acordó a la perfección el sueño y en ese niño tan lindo que le llamo mama

-H-Hora de desayunar, ¿Q-Quien tiene hambre?- Pregunto Ino, levantándose rápido y llevándose a arrastras a Hinata para preparar el almuerzo, dejando a los dos hombres en la sala principal

La hora de desayunar paso tranquila en silencio total preocupando a Hinata, en cualquier hora de la comida su amiga platicaba mucho sobre cualquier tema y su amigo suspirando o en ocasiones persiguiendo a Ino por toda la casa.

Hinata comenzó a toser fuertemente, para ir al baño y vomitar su comida, Ino fue a ayudarla, Sasuke miraba a lo lejos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza saliendo una lágrima, Shikamaru lo veía con acusación.

-Hinata esta muy pálida debemos llevarte al hospital lo más rápido posible- Musito Ino para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse nuevamente, ella solamente negó

-Ino creo que estas exagerando, no tengo nada peligroso- Dijo con tranquilidad, dándole una sonrisa a su amiga para que no se preocupara por la salud de ella

.

.

.

.

-No puedo soportar estar cruzados de brazos todo el tiempo- Grito con exageración Obito, sus primos se le quedaron viendo- Quiero ir al mundo humano a conocer chicas y comer- Tanto Itachi y Shisui se miraron- Me refiero a comida que preparan los humanos, saben que yo no soy de esos vampiros que ven un humano y rápidamente se la devoran, tengo principios-.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con nuestro primo, sabemos en donde está tu hermano, debemos asegurarnos que él se encuentra bien- Propuso Shisui con una sonrisa, mientras que a Obito le brillaban sus ojos por la emoción de ir al mundo humano, provocando una ternura en Itachi quien asintió

-Si ustedes insisten en ir de acuerdo, pero debemos hacerlo cuando Madara o nuestro padre no esté vigilando los alrededores de la mansión-.

-Lo dices como si ellos fueran capaces de descubrir el plan. Lamento decir eso pero tío Fugaku es un tonto total-.

-¿Por lo menos te escuchas a ti mismo cuando abres la boca o que Obito?-.

-Se me hace que no, pero vámonos las chicas nos están esperando espero conocer a una chica demasiada linda-.

-Idiota-.

.

.

.

En el parque los cuatro disfrutaban su día, comprando helado acariciando perros o gatos de la calle, un rubio con su mascota estaba tranquilo observando la luz del día mientras sonreía de manera seductora, sus ojos demostraban ternura al ver su objetivo principal… Hinata…

Se acerco a ellos, saludo haciendo una reverencia, Hinata no pudo más y se sonrojo al ver que ese rubio encantador era Naruto Uzumaki su ex novio.

-Buenos días Hinata- Comento con una sonrisa y agarrando la muñeca de la muchacha, con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la muñeca, ella se sonrojo mas y mas

-B-Buenos días Naruto- Contesto mirándolo a los ojos, aun le encantaban esos ojos azules de bastante brillo

-¿Eh? Naruto desde cuando has regresado- Pregunto con curiosidad Ino, el solamente sonrió para mover a ver a Hinata

-Tenemos los helados chicas- Pronuncio Shikamaru cargando toda la mercancía, se detuvieron los dos muchachos al ver que las dos se encontraban platicando con un muchacho pero como estaba de espaldas no podían notar quien era

-Shikamaru- Dijo Ino saludando y haciendo señas para que ambos azabaches se acercaran, cuando lo hicieron, la sorpresa fue definitiva

-Naruto…- Pronuncio sorprendido, sus ojos rojos mostraban preocupación

-Sasuke…- Dijo a secas el mencionado

-¿U-Ustedes dos se conocen?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Shikamaru

-Exactamente- Dijeron unidos los dos…


	8. Chapter 8

**Colmillos del atardecer**

Ahora responder un review :33

**Sunny237: No me gusta la nutella :v me encantan los bombones, la pareja de Shikaino siempre me ha gustado pero no entiendo él porque prefieren el Shikatema?**

* * *

**Capitulo siete**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

En la secundaria Konoha'School en el primer día de clases, una muchacha desorientada buscaba su respectivo salón, estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas la delataban, su falda un poco larga de color naranja, su playera blanca y las calcetas del mismo color, su cabello totalmente recogido en una coleta con un broche con el símbolo de su familia. No conocía a nadie así que era difícil conseguir amigas.

Un muchacho de cabellera rubia revuelta y ojos hermosos del mismo color que el cielo, buscaba el salón en el cual tenía que estar, muchas muchachas lo veían y se lo comían con la mirada pero al no le importo es mas ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las miradas de lujuria. Choco con alguien provocando que esa persona cayera, se puso nervioso y comenzó a recoger los materiales, miro a la persona y se sonrojo.

-D-Disculpa e-estaba d-de i-idiota y n-no m-me p-percate- Dijo Naruto con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ayudo a la chica a levantarse

-G-Gracias me llamo Hinata Hyuga- Hizo una reverencia-.

-Naruto Namikase- Sonrió- ¿Hinata eh? Tienes un bonito nombre- Dijo con un sonrojo, Hinata parpadeo era la primera vez que le decían tal cosa

-G-Gracias Naruto-kun- Menciono, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por la vergüenza provocada por ''Tienes un bonito nombre''

Naruto Uzumaki, a tan corta edad siempre supo que el era especial, con poderes extraordinarios superando a la familia Uchiha, su mirada azulina siempre fue un imán para las chicas, su familia es perteneciente a una mitología Japonesa. En todos los integrantes Uzumaki tiene un demonio adentro llamado el zorro de las nueve colas, no obstante su padre es un humano al igual que Mikoto Uchiha, cuando Naruto va al mundo humano utiliza el apellido de su padre para no levantar sospechas…

-¿En que clase te toco Hinata?- Pregunto curioso, ella levanto su vista para ver esos ojos azules en los cuales le hipnotizaban bastante

-E-En 1-D- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Yo también estoy en esa clase pero no tengo idea de donde quede- Musito con un aura sollozada, soltó un suspiro, vio entre su fleco a Hinata viéndolo y con un sonrojo

Caminaron los dos juntos hasta encontrar el salón, en una esquina se encontraba la rubia Ino Yamanaka escuchando música y leyendo y en el otro asiento un Shikamaru Nara durmiendo.

-Al fin después de tanto caminar encontramos el salón- Rieron suavemente los dos para sentarse juntos

.

.

.

-¿Y como ustedes se conocen?- Interrogo con el ceño fruncido la rubia escandalosa, Naruto solamente alzo los hombros no quería decirle la verdad a su amiga, en un rápido movimiento, Ino sujetaba el cuello a su amigo- Naruto te estoy preguntando algo, acaso no me quieres responder-.

-I-Ino- Dijo nerviosa Hinata intentando separar a su mejor amiga de su amor de secundaria y preparatoria, Ino veía con seguridad a los ojos de Naruto quien estaba asustado por la actitud tomada de Yamanaka

-Ino ya basta- Ahora hablo Shikamaru separando a su novia del rubio brillante, Naruto se sobaba su cuello, se acordaba que Yamanaka era una excelente maestra de combate, Shikamaru abrazo con fuerza a Ino para que esta no escapara

-No eh venido a estados unidos para ser maltratado por Ino- Menciono Naruto, sus ojos representaban dolor y tomo con delicadeza la mano de Hinata sorprendiéndola- Eh venido para hablar con Hinata-.

-¿C-Conmigo?- Tartamudeo nerviosa, agacho su cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos azules de este, el rubio apretó su mano con suavidad para afirmar un sí, los dos juntos amarrados de las manos comenzaron a caminar para hablar en privado dejando a tres un poco confundidos

-Uchiha nos tienes que contar como diablos conoces a Naruto- Susurro con lentitud al compas del viento y este asintió para mirar como Hinata y Naruto estaban amarrados de las manos y con un sonrojo ambos

Llegaron a un restaurante para platicar más a gusto, Ino pidió bastante comida para superar la plática, todas las personas veían como la rubia comía a una velocidad impresionante, mientras los dos azabaches comían con lentitud.

-Conozco a Naruto desde que somos niños- Comenzó a hablar el vampiro soltando un suspiro, Ino paro de comer pero con los cachetes llenos de comida

-Si conoces a Naruto debe ser que el también es una criatura- Hablo Shikamaru observando el brillo del tenedor, Sasuke asintió para rascarse la nuca

-Como verán, hay muchas criaturas en lo cual ustedes aun no conocen, todos somos de diferentes nacionalidades hablamos en un diferente lenguaje, Naruto es un demonio mejor dicho un zorro gigante de nueve colas, todos los Uzumaki tienen esa bestia en su ser, son bastantes poderosos hasta incluso mejores que los Uchiha-.

-¿Uzumaki? Pero Naruto se apellida Namikase-.

-Para ocultar las identidades utilizan nombres falsos, bueno Namikase se apellida su padre un simple humano- Confeso dando otro bocado a la carne, Ino escuchaba solamente con el ceño fruncido- Otra cosa, si un Uzumaki y un humano se juntan y tienen un bebe, digamos que la mujer va a sufrir en dar a luz-.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Shikamaru

-Solamente sé que es difícil que una humana sobreviva un parto cuando el bebe es un Uzumaki, pero si el hombre es humano no afectara, las mujeres Uzumaki son bastante fuertes-.

-¿Qué pasaría si un vampiro de tu sangre y una humana como Hinata tuvieran un bebe?- Cuestiono en un susurro Ino- Tu nos dijiste que tu madre anteriormente fue humana-.

-Complicaciones de embarazo, la cosa si una humana se junta con un demonio macho habrá problemas, el padre de Naruto no vive en la dimensión mía si no en este mundo humano, no se permiten humanos-.

-Ustedes las criaturas son problemáticas- Menciono Ino cruzando sus brazos y suspirando

.

.

.

-Hinata cásate conmigo- Dijo Naruto arrodillado y con una argolla de diamantes, los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron, su mayor sueño era tener una familia con el ''Namikase'' pero cuando el rompió con ella esos sueños se esfumaron

-Naruto- Susurro con lastima, ella dio la vuelta para irse- Mi mayor sueño cuando estaba contigo era tener una familia feliz, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la mano de Naruto la detuvo

-Tanto como tu y yo no estábamos listos para tener una familia, en ese tiempo eramos muy jóvenes, ademas por mi maldita culpa te alejaste de tu mejor amiga y amigo-.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo señoras *O*

¿Que diablos le hizo Naruto a Hinata para que terminaran? ¿Que pasara con Sasuke? ¿Ino y Shikamaru guardaran el secreto del vampiro sensual? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? ¿Cuando aparecerán los sensuales Uchihas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Colmillos del atardecer**

En el capítulo de hoy no responderé reviews porque no ando de excelente humor pero eso no significa que no les deje el capítulo de hoy, se estarán preguntando lo que Naruto le dijo en el capitulo anterior a nuestra tímida amiga.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ni siquiera me di cuenta que en verdad escribí eso, la imaginación me gano y pues mi subconsciente se alejo

* * *

**Capitulo ocho**

**Hinata Hyuga**

* * *

La propuesta de Naruto le pareció una burla para Hinata, odiaba el momento cuando le dijo.- Cásate conmigo-. Esa frase siempre la espero pero por momentos del pasado jamás escucho al rubio pronunciar. Cuando tenía quince años desgraciadamente en una fiesta creada por Ino Yamanaka su mejor amiga, quedo embarazada del rubio de ojos azules, cuando se entero que tendría un bebe se emociono bastante, una alegría invadió en ella pero al contarle sus sentimientos y que quería tener al bebe todo cambio.

La madre de Naruto le pidió que no tuviera el bebe porque tendría complicaciones de embarazo y que era demasiado arriesgado por ser una humana, esas palabras jamás las entendió, su padre se entero un mes después pero el si quería un heredero de la familia, pero los únicos que no aceptaban era la familia Uzumaki y especialmente Naruto. Ella se rehusó en muchas ocasiones, pero lamento el último día decir no, fue llevada a la fuerza al hospital para abortarlo, despertó con tristeza y un hueco en su corazón. Cuando recupero su salud se retiro del hospital, su padre le dijo que se fuera a estudiar en el extranjero con sus dos mejores amigos para que ella olvidara un poco.

Volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, una cachetada resonó, la mejilla del rubio tenia una marca roja.- ¿T-Todo lo que paso en el pasado lo has olvidado?- Cuestiono molesta para darle una severa mirada de odio.- Yo no eh olvidado lo que me hiciste pasar, y ahora quieres que me case contigo- Escupió las palabras con todo el odio de su ser extrañando a Naruto

Tomo las manos de Hinata con delicadeza.- Recuerda, teníamos quince años, en ese tiempo éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero ahora podemos ser felices con nosotros dos juntos- Propuso el rubio con una sonrisa molestando mas a la azabache

-¿Ser feliz contigo?- Cuestiono alzando una ceja- Quiero ser feliz- Musito con una sonrisa- Pero no contigo-.

-Entonces quieres ser feliz con el maldito teme- Gruño el Uzumaki, para agarrar con más fuerza la mano de Hinata- El como yo oculta muchos secretos, el no es como los demás, las palabras de mi madre nunca las entendiste porque jamás te pusiste a pensar adecuadamente en ellas- Grito con furia, mostro sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos rojos como un zorro dando miedo a la azabache- Mi madre te dijo que si dabas a luz a un hijo mío podías fallecer en el intento, no te quería perder- Lagrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos rojos de Naruto- Hinata yo no soy humano, yo soy un zorro, y Sasuke no es un humano es un vampiro…

.

.

.

.

-Entonces nuestra Hinata siempre será perseguida por hombres zorros o vampiros e otra cosa extraña que aparezca- Dijo Ino para comer un bocado de su postre

-No necesariamente pero Hinata atrae personas un poco raras- Entrelazo las manos Sasuke- Pero hay algo que no cuadra en un platica que tuve con él hace años- Menciono con un aire misterioso, Ino se atraganto con su helado

-¿Que platica?- Comento Shikamaru- ¿Hay algo que nuestra amiga no nos comento?-.

Sasuke se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amigo hace más de cuatro años.- Ambos teníamos quince años, y un día me lo encontré nervioso en mi casa, me dijo que embarazo a su novia por una noche alocada en una fiesta de humanos- Ino se puso tensa por la confesión que comenzó a jugar con los cubiertos, Shikamaru parecía recordar un poco- Pero su novia no aceptaba que abortaría al bebe pero la forzaron y el bebe murió en manos de un doctor raro-.

-Eso explica el comportamiento extraño de Hinata- Se levanto con rapidez Shikamaru sacando su billetera y dejando el dinero correspondido por la comida- Recuerdo que a Hinata la encontré llorando y muy débil no me quiso decir absolutamente nada-.

-Ahora en adelante no hay que permitir que ese maldito Uzumaki se acerque a nuestra amiga ternura- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos la rubia, su novio asintió para abrazarla

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al mundo humano?- Cuestiono Obito saltando entre techo en techo de varias casas de Estados Unidos

-Lo que tenga que faltar- Musito Shisui cansado de la misma pregunta que su primo repetía cada cinco minutos, miro a su primo Itachi quien estaba callado no había pronunciado ninguna palabra

-Ya estoy cansado- Dijo Obito- ¿Y si descansamos? Me muero de hambre no comí nada en el desayuno- El estomago de óbito comenzó hacer ruido extremadamente, que tuvieron que caminar para un rumbo diferente para conseguir comida para el ruidoso de su primo

Entraron a una tienda y compraron muchos suministros para el viaje y que su primo dejara de quejarse cada cinco minutos. Se sentaron en una banca donde la sombra era presenciada, su piel se quemaría si estaban mucho tiempo en el sol, eran fuertes eso sí pero con una piel más delicada que un bebe al nacer.

-Ahora que hemos comprado tu comida ¿Dejaras de quejarte cada cinco minutos?- Gruño Shisui viendo que su primo comía cada bocado de unas frituras y agua a una velocidad impresionante, el mencionado asintió para comenzar a comer nuevamente- ¿Cómo diablos puedes comer tan rápido?-.

-Practica- Respondió con una sonrisa ligera- ¿Ustedes parecen cansados coman algo o la comida me la terminare yo solo o no me digan que quieren tomar sangre?- Cuestiono con un tic nervioso, ellos asintieron- No entiendo a que le ven a la sangre humana, puede contener toda clase de enfermedades, recuerden que hace cinco años nuestro anciano abuelo tomo una sangre de un humano infectado y estuvo una semana en el inodoro, pobre inodoro necesitaba un respecto homenaje- Lloro dramáticamente Obito, mientras Shisui y Itachi lo veían raramente

-Bueno lo que dice Obito es verdad, pero en donde podemos encontrar sangre de un humano que no contenga ninguna enfermedad- Se quedo pensando el joven Shisui- Estamos en el mundo humano y tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos hasta encontrar al maldito de Sasuke- Dijo el Uchiha- Obito pásame una bolsa de papitas- Dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha del medio, pero al voltear, Obito ya se había comido toda la comida que compraron exactamente diez minutos

-Demasiado tarde primo- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa para lanzar un eructó- Estuvo muy delicioso, ahora mi comida favorita será estas cosas que no sé como se llaman- Brinco de la alegría

-No sé que me da más miedo, que tengas 29 años y sigas comportándote como niño o que te comiste toda esa comida en menos de diez minutos- Musito Shisui

.

.

.

.

Ino, Sasuke y Shikamaru regresaban de su comida espectacular en ese restaurante. Llegaron al parque para ver si su amiga aun se encontraba pero no. Entraron al departamento y Hinata no estaba en ningún lugar preocupando a los tres al mismo tiempo, la lluvia comenzó a salir.

Hinata caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, su mente aun no estaba en momento de procesar todas las verdades que le aclaro Naruto. Un frio intenso se comenzó a sentir, no traía nada abrigador en el momento porque en el día estaba un poco caluroso.

-¿P-Porque?- Susurro con un tono de voz débil, sus piernas empezaron a fallar tropezando con todo los objetos, en un momento a otro tropezó con alguien al voltear era una muchacha de cabellos rosados, ojos color jade muy preciosa

.

.

.

Bueno creo que me fume con este capítulo me estaré preguntando de dónde saca la droga nuestro

Kishimoto ¬u¬

¿Ahora que pasara si Hinata ya sabe todo? ¿Arruinara su relación con sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Quién será la rosadita? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Todo esto y más cosas extrañas en el siguiente capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

**Colmillos del atardecer**

:33 Hola nuevamente a un nuevo capitulo a colmillos del atardecer, muchas gracias por sus reviews positivos que me han servido para inspiración, a partir de este capitulo las cosas se estarán complicando.

¿Sasuke se quedara con Hinata? :v eso ni yo misma lo se sin mas que mencionar disfruten del capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo nueve**

**Hechizo Amor**

* * *

La chica de cabellos azules y ojos perlados como la misma luna se tropezaba con todas la personas que se cruzaban en su camino, la lluvia no le ayudaba en el camino, con un comienzo ligero de lluvia ahora era un aguacero interminable, en el camino se tropezó con una chica de su edad, cabellera rosada natural y hermosos ojos verdes.

-D-Disculpa no te vi- Comento Hinata con un ligero sonrojo, la muchacha solamente sonrió

-También fue mi culpa, estoy buscando a mi novio- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero no tengo idea en donde pueda estar-.

Ambas sonrieron para caminar juntas.- Estas completamente mojada, te enfermeras- Menciono la muchacha de ojos color jade, se saco su suéter para ponérselo en su nueva amiga

-G-Gracias me llamo Hinata Hyuga- Saludo con su mano estrechándola

-Sakura Haruno un placer conocerte Hinata-san- Hizo una reverencia sorprendiendo a Hinata

-¿Eres Japonesa?- Cuestiono con asombro por utilizar los honoríficos con ella, Sakura asintió, caminaron un par de cuadras aun con la lluvia en la ciudad- ¿Buscas a tu novio? ¿Quien es tal vez lo conozca?-.

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Hinata abrió sus ojos y se puso tensa- Eh venido para buscarlo por temas que el y yo debemos hablar, el escapo de mis garras- Atrapo a Hinata en una pared de una casa- Y te eh visto con el- La mirada jade ataco la mirada perlada

-¿Entonces tu eres una criatura como Naruto o Sasuke?- Interrogo con miedo intentando escapar de los brazos de la rosada, pero por una extraña razón Sakura era muy fuerte, con una mano le doblo su mano lastimando gravemente, Hinata grito de dolor para caer mientras sujetaba su brazo fracturado, Sakura lanzo un conjuro hacia ella

Naruto pasaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, vio a su compañera bruja atacando a su antigua novia, su corazón se rompió al ver que Hinata gritaba de dolor y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.- Sakura detente- Grito el rubio mientras sujetaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Hinata- Que mierda le has echo-.

-Te hice un favor, y a la vez a mi misma, todo su amor se recuperara y podrás tenerla nuevamente en tus brazos- Desapareció misteriosamente dejando Naruto con sus brazos en el cuerpo de Hinata

.

.

.

.

En el departamento, Ino lloraba de la preocupación ya hacia mas de tres horas desde que Hinata desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, Shikamaru llamaba la policía y Sasuke observaba por la ventana.

-La policía ya esta al tanto de la situación, por lo que me dijeron es que ya comenzaron a buscar por la ciudad- Dijo Shikamaru-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Musito Ino en sollozos- Una parte de mi siente que algo grave le ha sucedido, si pierdo a mi mejor amiga va a ser tu culpa y del maldito de Naruto- Amenazo con seguridad en sus ojos, apuntando de manera amenazadora al azabache

-Mi amor tranquila- Comento Shikamaru agarrando de la mano- Estamos hablando de Hinata, desde pequeña sabe defenderse, pertenece a la familia mas millonaria de Japón, conocemos a Hiashi si se entera que su hija se perdió y en manos de nosotros- Chasqueo la lengua

-Por alguna razón- Dijo Sasuke- Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia escandalosa-.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, Naruto sostenía de la mano a Hinata y ella ruborizada totalmente, entraron y se sentaron para platicar, la mirada de Ino y Shikamaru los siguio

-Naruto- Dijo Ino- ¿Porque demonios te encuentras aquí?- Cuestiono con arrogancia Ino

-Ino no le hables de esa manera a Naruto- Aclaro Hinata en posición de defensa- El es mi novio- Hizo un puchero, un tic nervioso apareció en las facciones del azabache inteligente

-¿Que?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, viendo que Naruto sonreía y abrazaba por detrás a Hinata

**Flash Back**

_-¿Donde estoy?- Cuestiono Hinata al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules brillantes, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista, se sentó en el suelo aun con la lluvia- ¿Naruto?- Interrogo apenas pudo percatarse de que era besada con ternura por los labios de su amigo rubio_

_-Hinata- Murmuro entre los labios, se separaron mientras se veía- ¿Te encuentras bien?-._

_-De maravilla pero ¿Que estamos haciendo? Nos enfermaremos si seguimos en la lluvia-._

_-No me importa mientras este contigo, nada malo me sucederá-._

_-¿Donde esta Ino y Shikamaru?-._

_-Lo mas seguro en el departamento esperándote-._

_-¿Naruto que estas haciendo en Estados Unidos? ¿Se supone que debes estar en Japón con tu familia?-._

_-Vine a Estados Unidos para decirte que si quieres casarte conmigo- Propuso con una sonrisa encantadora uniendo sus labios con los de ella_

_-Pero lo que me has hecho en el pasado ¿Tu crees que te eh perdonado fácilmente?-._

_-Por eso mismo eh venido hasta aquí, quiero que me perdones- Los ojos de Naruto mostraban tristeza encantando a Hinata, donde de pronto sintió el amor en donde anteriormente sentía por el_

**Fin de Flash Back**

-S-Si ustedes no entienden- Murmuro con voz debil la azabache- Deberían retirarse, no dejare a Naruto por nada del mundo- Comento con determinación, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de Ino

-¿Hinata?- Cuestiono con voz debil y en sollozos, una fuerte marca paro en el cachete de Hinata, Ino la había golpeado- Naruto solamente te esta engañando, no se que mierda te ha hecho pero ten por seguro que averiguare lo que ha ocurrido-.

-Hinata- Dijo Sasuke con frialdad viendo a la azabache un poco diferente y mas en la mirada, como Ino había afirmado algo estaba pasando ademas sentía una esencia de magia conocida

En el techo del mismo departamento, Itachi, Shisui y Obito los grandes primos de la familia vampiresa, al fin habían llegado a su objetivo, observaron que tres personas salían y una de ellas se quejaba a grandes groserías hablando de un rubio.

-Mira a tu primo que no pierde el tiempo, se consiguió a una rubia muy sexy- Comento con burla en sus palabras Shisui recibiendo una paliza por parte de Obito- Que delicados-.

Siguieron al trió, Sasuke sentía que tres personas los seguían en baja velocidad, advirtió en murmurios y en señas a los dos que se estaban quejando de quejarse, en un movimiento ahora los vampiros eran prisioneros.

-¿Itachi?¿Shisui?¿Obito?¿Que demonios hacen ustedes en Estados Unidos?- Cuestiono impresionado el azabache menor, Ino observaba que los cuatro de ellos tenían parecidos impresionantes

-Pues digamos que te hemos venido a visitar y... Como estas primo- Saludo con una sonrisa Obito, Itachi suspiro para golpearlo de una patada a un lugar muy lejos

-No le hagas caso a Obito, hermano menor- Contesto en medio de un suspiro Itachi, sorprendiendo a Ino y a Shikamaru- Han habido ataques de vampiros menores en estas zonas, abuelo Madara esta investigando a fondo, y pues nos enteramos de que esa bruja Sakura te hizo y estamos aquí para llevarte nuevamente a nuestro hogar-.

-Lamento informar pero por el momento Sasuke no se podrá retirar- Dijo con seriedad Shikamaru- Necesitamos que Sasuke nos ayude en algo muy importante y el esta demasiado involucrado-.

-Por cierto- Dijo Itachi apuntando a su hermano- ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos?-.

* * *

*O* Por dios ahora los primos Uchihas han aparecido, ese Obito me encanta su personalidad, y sus principios :v

Hasta el próximo capitulo fans de los vampiros sensuales :v

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo diez**

**Amor del pasado**

_Nota de la autora:- Principalmente tengo que aclarar lectores sensuales que Naruto no es malvado ;n; no me odien si lo han interpretado de esa manera, en los capítulos anteriores Naruto le salvo la vida a nuestra azabache Hinata. Explique que una humana al parir a una criatura puede fallecer y Naruto no quería que eso le sucediese a su antigua novia :D._

Ahora a comenzar con las drogas... digo con el capitulo x33

* * *

Una noche perfecta para varios, Ino se quedaba viendo y con la baba saliendo a los tres sensuales vampiros en poses muy masculinas mientras que el viento hacia una gran parte del espectáculo.

-Por otra parte, veo que tienes los ojos dignos de la familia ¿Porque? Algo bueno ha sucedido y como tu hermano mayor no me eh enterado- Cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa viendo las expresiones de su hermano quien negaba lentamente- ¿Estas seguro que nada ha sucedido, para obtener esos ojos debes hacer varias cosas pequeño?-.

-Si el maldito Sasuke no te quiere responder- Musito Shikamaru con sus manos en los bolsillos- Yo lo haré-.

En el departamento de Hinata Hyuga, preparaba la cena, tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, unos shorts pequeños de color amarillo, una blusa de tirantes blanca apegada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos perlados mostraban una felicidad ¿Extraña?, unos fuertes brazos se colocaron en su cintura.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy ruda con Ino?- Cuestiono en un susurro suave el rubio apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la susodicha, apartando los cabellos largos de Hinata

Hinata suspiro.- Ella no aceptara nuestra relación pero a mi no me importa-.- Dijo con una sonrisa volteando, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y el aun en su cintura, Naruto dejo su cintura para hincarse y sacar una caja de color rojo de su bolsillo

-Hinata Hyuga nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, fuimos amigos, mejores amigos y novios, lamento por hacer que perdieras al único bebe de nosotros pero aun podemos tener mas ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Propuso con una sonrisa el rubio, sosteniendo una mano de su novia, los ojo perlados de ella comenzaron a escurrir las lagrimas de felicidad

-Naruto- Musito en un hermoso susurro sollozo-.

.

.

.

.

-Que picaron eres primo, con que una hermosura- Dijo en una sonrisa picara Obito molestando a su primo con comentarios incoherentes haciendo reír a los presentes- Siempre dude de tu sexualidad, con eso que cuando tu y Naruto tenían doce años de besaron- Soltó en una carcajada

-¿Que?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Shikamaru

-E-Eso fue un accidente- Recalco Sasuke con un sonrojo al recordar ese momento tan incomodo- Ese maldito Kiba hizo eso-.

-Pagaría lo que fuera por tener una foto del pequeño Sasuke y Naruto dándose un beso- Dijo Ino- Ademas ya es muy noche, necesitamos descansar, creo que mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad, consiguieron a un reemplazo del director-.

-Fue un placer conocer a ustedes dos espero que nos volvamos a ver- Comento Shisui dando la mano a la chica y luego a Shikamaru

Ino tuvo que irse a su departamento en el cual quedaba un poco retirado, mientras que su novio al suyo. Sasuke se tuvo que retirar del mundo humano junto a su familia para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en su momento con los humanos.

-Cuando encuentre al culpable de que mi amiga se haya enamorado nuevamente de ese maldito zorro lo matare- Se dijo a si misma Ino para cerrar sus ojos con lentitud.

.

.

.

.

En la dimensión de las criaturas, Mikoto Uchiha al ver a su hijo sano y a salvo en manos de sus primos y hermano, lo abrazo fuertemente y lloro con suavidad.- S-Sasuke- Sollozo en sus brazos, Fugaku sonreía por primera vez, la felicidad que se lleno en su interior al ver a su hijo sano a salvo

-No sean unos llorones- Musito Madara con los brazos cruzados- Tarde o temprano el iba a regresar. No sean tan dramáticos en esta casa- Dijo sus ultimas palabras con frialdad a los presentes, se retiro con su semblante molesto, su hermano menor se quedo con la familia a abrazar a su sobrino

-Todos y mas tu madre te han extrañado- Dijo Izuna- Lamento por las palabras de Madara pero algo no me huele bien-.

-¿S-Sasuke por que tus ojos son rojos?- Cuestiono Mikoto aun con las lagrimas a flote de las mejillas, tocando con la yema de sus dedos alrededor de los ojos para ver ese rojo tan puro

-Sucedieron cosas- Respondió con indiferencia, se soltó del agarre de su mama para subir a descansar en su habitación, abrió la puerta totalmente oscura en su alrededor, abrió la ventana para admirar la luna llena- Hinata-.

Mikoto Uchiha una gran mujer, madre de dos maravillosos hijos, protectora y con un sexto sentido. Sospechaba.

-¿Ha sucedido algo verdad?- Cuestiono Mikoto con inocencia, los tres muchachos se quedaron en total silencio.

* * *

_Pesadillas en la noche..._

_Sasuke aun con sus ojos cerrados, los abrió con lentitud. Una vida totalmente diferente a la suya, en su alrededor un niño ¿Extraño? se estaba divirtiendo._

_-Papa Papa- Exclamaba aquel infante de hermosos ojos grises y el cabello azulado ademas de tenerlo rizado- ¿Porque mama esta aun dormida?- Cuestionaba con inocencia_

_-¿Papa?- Se decía internamente, volteo con lentitud para ver a la misma muchacha que gracias a ella obtuvo sus verdaderos poderes, Hinata Hyuga con un vestido blanco, su cabello recogido en una coleta y un broche de su familia de adorno_

_-Kodoku- Murmuro con suavidad la azabache para tomar en brazos a su hijo con mucho cariño- ¿Que haces a estas horas levantando? Debes dormir- Dijo Hinata para revolver el cabello de su hijo_

_-P-Pero mama aun no tengo sueño, dormir es para tontos- Expreso con un leve puchero Kodoku con una amplia sonrisa_

_-Tienes que dar el ejemplo a tu hermana- Explico Hinata- Si ella no te ve dormido, no se dormirá-._

* * *

En otra parte Hinata despertaba exhausta con sudor nuevamente tenia otro sueño. Aun el sol no salia a su esplendor, nuevamente tomo su cobija y se cobijo completamente.

-Hinata ¿Porque estas sudando?- Menciono preocupado Naruto, con una toalla caliente se la puso en la frente de Hinata

-N-No debe ser nada, tal vez me resfrié por la lluvia intensa de ayer solamente debe ser eso- Comento con una sonrisa forzada, tomo una mano de su novio rubio de hermosos ojos azules para apretarla

* * *

-Hinata ¿Porque siempre te encuentras en mi cabeza?- Se cuestionaba en medio de un susurro menor, atrayendo la atencion de los presentes en el comedor, Madara dejo sus cubiertos casi en la vajilla

-¿Quien es Hinata?-.

.

.

.

.

x33 ¿Les gusto? Perdón por no actualizar ;n; estoy en escuela pero en el fin de semana subiré mucho ;n; al menos que la sensual escuela me encargue tarea

Gracias por leer mi historia se los agradezco demasiado nenas.

~u.u~


	12. Chapter 12

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo once**

**Ino Yamanaka**

_*-* Me encuentro nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, chicas mis sinceras gracias hacia ustedes por sus sensuales reviews. ¿Les gustaria mas Naruhina o ya quieren el Sasuhina?_

_En el siguiente capitulo respondo reviews hagan sus mejores preguntas, tanto lógicas o no lógicas._

_Nota de la autora: *-* Posiblemente el 31 de agosto no suba capitulo de ninguna historia mía, ese día su autora sensual que parece que fuma para sus capítulos :v cumple ese día.  
_

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**

Ino siempre fue una chica muy imperativa, excelente alumna ademas de ser de las mas populares de la secundaria de Japón, pero siempre se desempeño en ser diseñadora gráfico, a una gran corta edad, le ha encantado jugar videojuegos. Aunque su padre quiere que ella se encargue del negocio familiar.

Un día nuevo a comenzando, para los ojos azul cielo de la muchacha de apellido Yamanaka, su despertador sonó minutos después de haberse levantado, lo apago de golpe, paso una noche sola, por primera vez se sintió sola sin la cercanía de su mejor amiga. En la noche paso recordando los mejores momentos a lado de su mejor amigo ahora novio y de su mejor amiga.

En su mente podía recordar a una muchacha que conoció hace bastante tiempo, no recordaba a la perfección el rostro pero una característica mas recordable era su cabello rosado. Se metió a bañar para despejar un poco de su mente, tardo veinte minutos.

Su cabello suelto largo de color rubio mojado, una camiseta larga morado y unos pequeños pantalones que a simple vista parecía unos pesqueros, conecto su celular en unas bocinas para poner una canción para comenzar su día al ritmo de la música. Saco una secadora de cabello y con lentitud lo saco para evitar enfermarse, se hizo una coleta, apartando un gran mechón de cabello, se coloco una blusa de manga larga café con escote que resaltaba un poco de su feminidad, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y unas botas del mismo color que la blusa.

En el camino se encontró a su novio esperándola a una gran distancia, apoyado en un árbol mirando al cielo como si fuera lo mas interesante en su vida. Se acerco a el sujetando su bolso de cuero café.- Hola Shikamaru- Saludo con una cordial sonrisa pero en sus ojos se mostraban tristeza lo cual el susodicho logro captar- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?-.- Cuestiono con curiosidad, ella solamente pudo dormir tres horas, las horas restantes las tuvo soñando terribles cosas que ya no quería recordar.

-¿Si pude dormir bien? Creo que mis ojeras lo delatan todo- Respondió con tono molesto metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para caminar a la universidad, en la noche a todos los alumnos de la universidad les avisaron que a partir de mañana las clases nuevamente se tomarían. En el camino fue en total silencio, extrañando a Ino, siempre en sus caminatas era de platicas sin sentido o tal vez un poco si. A dar vuelta a una esquina superior se encontró frente a frente con su mejor amiga agarrada de la mano con el rubio de ojos azules.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke te estoy preguntando y me tienes que responder- Gruño Madara al notar que su nieto lograba evitar contestar- ¿Quien demonios es Hinata?-.

Todos los presentes pararon de comer, Mikoto se limpio su boca con una servilleta y viendo de reojo a su hijo, ella al igual que el abuelo tenia mucha curiosidad de saber ¿Quien era Hinata? En la noche, la misma Mikoto entro a la habitación de su hijo quien dormía plácidamente en la noche escuchaba algunos murmureos acerca de una chica, Mikoto se preocupo desde hace muchos años no veía a su hijo tener una pesadilla.

-¿Porque te tendría que responder?- Recalco con frialdad, bajo los cubiertos, retando con la mirada al susodicho, los mismos ojos se enfrentaban pero de pronto los ojos de Madara se transformaban en un poder sin igual impresionando al poseedor de su nuevos poderes- Tsk- Chasqueo su lengua al saber que su enfrentamiento de mirada el iba a perder.

-Mira pequeño Sasuke- Musito con tranquilidad Madara entrelazando sus dedos y viendo detenidamente a su nieto, arqueo una ceja- Cuando esas brujas japonesas te lanzaron el hechizo, tus ojos eran dos perlas negras pero ahora son rojas- Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona- Tuvo que pasar algo interesante en el mundo humano, y creo que esa Hinata tiene que ver-.

Izuna se cansaba del interrogatorio que su hermano le estaba aplicando a su sobrino, dejo caer sus cubiertos y se levanto para enfrentar a su hermano.- Madara deja de cuestionar a Sasuke, si el no te quiere decir déjalo es su problema, nadie te dice nada y nadie se mete en tu vida- Dijo en tono molesto el segundo mando de la familia viendo que la situación se calmaba.

-En verdad me impresionas hermano menor- Resumió el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa mas notoria- Sasuke muy pronto me enterare quien es esa chica o tal vez le haga una visita muy especial- Aviso con un tono burlesco, Sasuke nuevamente chasqueo su lengua en señal de denegatorio- ¿Sabes lo mas curioso que ese nombre me suena bastante, creo que Naruto ha mencionado ese mismo nombre desde años anteriores-. Termino de hablar Madara para levantarse de su asiento y caminar a la puerta soltando con fuerza la misma puerta de cristal

-Hablando enserio Sasuke ¿Quien es esa muchacha?- Consulto ahora su padre observando las expresiones tomadas de su propio hijo quien negó con la cabeza- ¿Acaso quieres que Madara le haga algo terrible?- Pregunto Fugaku, el azabache menor negó nuevamente

-Hinata Hyuga es la chica quien conocí cuando mi memoria estaba del asco- Dijo Sasuke- Gracias a ella aprendí el idioma ingles y de no molestar a su mejor amiga, tiene interesantes gustos, es rara, diferente pero tiene algo que simplemente me gusta- Confeso con una sonrisa digna de un Uchiha

-¿Y porque Madara menciono que el Uzumaki ese la conoce?- Cuestiono Obito mas curioso sobre el tema hablado, miro a su primo quien frunció el ceño

-Fueron anteriormente novios, pero por desgracia ella quedo embarazada a los quince años-.

-¿Embarazada?- Gritaron todos los presentes a la confesión aturdiendo un poco a Sasuke

-Exacto, pero Kushina no acepto al bebe que hizo que Hinata abortara, con eso ella lo odio eternamente pero ahora que el ha regresado, Hinata esta actuando muy raro, en unos cuantos minutos ya lo ama eso me huele a magia de Sakura- Dijo Sasuke preocupando a sus primos quienes se quedaron pensando.

-No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga le haya hecho eso a la pobre chica- Menciono Mikoto apunto de llorar, se acerco a su hijo- Sasuke debes regresar al mundo humano y rescatar a Hinata de que vuelva a sufrir-.

* * *

-Hinata, Naruto- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el azabache y la rubia de grandes sentimientos al verlos juntos

-Ino ¿Como te encuentras?- Pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que la rubia le daba, Shikamaru agarro la mano de su novia para darle fuerzas de no matar al rubio de grandes ojos azules

-Un gusto en verlos chicos, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos a estudiar ¿Vamos Ino?- Dijo Shikamaru llevándose a su novia lo mas rápido posible, cuando llegaron a la universidad vieron a una señora rubia de dos coletas con una asistente que tenia un cochino cargando, no le dieron importancia y se adentraron, el azabache dejo a la rubia con su ceño fruncido en su respectivo salón.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- Musito Temari con una sonrisa alegre, se sentó junto con el para iniciar un nuevo día en la universidad

-Hola Temari- Contesto cortante y se puso a leer un libro en el cual era de criaturas mitológicas

.

.

.

.

Su madre Mikoto Uchiha le dio ánimos para seguir luchando por un amor que el todavía no estaba totalmente seguro que existiese pero el no iba a permitir que Hinata Hyuga sufriera nuevamente en manos de su estúpido mejor amigo.

* * *

_Hola 7u7 lectoras sensuales ¿Les gusto el nuevo capitulo? Porque a mi si *-* ese Sasuke tan asdfghjklñ, pero a mi me gusta mas Naruto con su inocencia máxima. En el siguiente capitulo se revelara la familia Uzumaki y su familia mas cercana que son los Senjus. Ademas de que Sasuke estará en la misma universidad para ganarse el amor de Hinata._

**-DiazGuiselle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo doce**

**ShikaIno**

**Uchihina20:** _El hechizo que Hinata tiene muy pronto se acabara pero sabes que hay personas que van a interferir :v una de ellas va a ser Sakura y Naruto ademas de que Madara querrá conocer a la ''chica'' de Sasuke. Te mando un abrazo y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.__  
_

**Sunny237:**_Llora por tu autora D: que tiene mucha tarea y de matemáticas aunque eso no me impide hacer mis fics._

**Fher34:**_Lose esos Uchihas son unas cosas serias *O* ¬u¬ Si Itachi existiera alguien lo va a robar._

* * *

-.- En la famosa Universidad Konoha'Sato se vivió una pequeña historia sobre el antiguo director en el cual había hecho un contrato con un **Demonio** dando temor a todos los estudiantes de la facultad. Ahora que el director ha desaparecido por circunstancias anormales, la secretaria del gobierno y de la misma universidad ha traído a una esplendida mujer con enseñanzas un poco fuera de la vida-.-

Mikoto Uchiha dio ánimos a su pequeño hijo de seguir adelante y de luchar por el amor de su vida aunque al principio este no le cree bastante con el tema del **amor.**Pero claramente, Sasuke, necesitaba ayuda de su familia para luchar en una batalla si se venia con los Uzumakis. Quienes eran criaturas con el odio mas puro que pueda existir y su familia con la sangre mas pura de las criaturas.

Regresando al mundo humano. Llegaron a la universidad para ser ''alumnos'' pero como Obito pasaba de veinte años, va a pedir el trabajo de maestro para enseñar con entusiasmo.

-¡Alumnos de las facultades de ingeniera y de diseño! En el día de hoy la nueva directora dará sus palabras hacia ustedes.- Informo Shizune la antigua subdirectora de la universidad quien le dio el micrófono a la susodicha-.

Una mujer de ''veinte'' años con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, un pantalón formal de color negro, una blusa de manga larga blanca pero igual informal dio la mirada a sus nuevos alumnos.- Después del accidente o incidente con su anterior director, la secretaria y los mismos coordinadores de la universidad me han llamado para atender esta universidad, Tsunade Senju ese es mi nombre y no lo desperdicien ¿Quedo claro?-. Dijo Tsunade con su semblante serio dando temor hacia los demás quienes asintieron con miedo.

-¿Tsunade Senju?-. Cuestiono con preocupación Itachi al reconocer el apellido **Senju.**

-¿Que sucede hermano?-. Pregunto Sasuke viendo las reacciones de su hermano, quien puso una mano en su barbilla- ¿Acaso conoces esa mujer?-.

-Solamente el apellido Senju, es familia cercana de los Uzumaki.- Informo el azabache de la coleta hacia su hermano y primos presentes- Pero por la energía que emana no debe tener poderes de la familia tal vez no haya nacido con ese don-.

-Eso mismo pensamos de este idiota.- Dijo Shisui acariciando el cabello del susodicho de nombre Sasuke- Pero ahora tiene los poderes y mi tío esta interesado en conocer a la muchacha-.

-Tenemos que ocultar nuestros ojos con los lentes de contacto que mi madre nos dio, si otra criatura se encuentra por esta zona nos puede delatar-. Informo Itachi viendo a su familia, saco los lentes de contacto y los repartió a su hermano y su primo.

-Ya nadie respeta a nadie.- Dio un suspiro Shisui- Pero si esa directora sabe que nosotros somos Uchiha. Estamos literalmente fritos, sabes perfectamente que no somos capaces de domar a los Senju, son criaturas formidables, solamente nuestro abuelo ya podido igualar al líder de esa familia-.

-Tengo que buscar a la Yamanaka y al Nara ellos puedes ayudar-. Dijo Sasuke para retirarse a buscar a los mencionados, quienes no se encontraban muy lejos, sentados en la sombra de un árbol tomando agua se acerco a paso corto y trago saliva por primera vez se sintió nervioso.- Hola-.

Tanto como Ino y Shikamaru voltearon al mismo tiempo observando a la persona, se levantaron de golpe mientras Ino se sacudía la parte de atrás de su pantalón.- ¿Sasuke que haces aquí?.- Cuestiono Shikamaru observando que los ojos de Sasuke ahora eran negros como la primera vez que lo vio.

-''Asuntos'' de criaturas.- Respondió a secas.- Ademas se quien es la culpable de que Hinata se encuentre en ese estado de enamoramiento.- Dijo con amargura recordando a su amiga de cabellos rosados.

-Entonces Hinata no esta enamorada de Naruto ¿Si no que fue un hechizo? Ustedes son raros, hay muchas criaturas que no tenemos idea que existen.- Menciono Ino cruzando los brazos y soltando un suspiro.

-Sacas conclusiones muy bien Yamanaka.- Recalco Sasuke.- Mi hermano y mis dos primos que anteriormente vieron también se encuentran en este mundo, me ayudaran a rescatar a Hinata. Porque hay alguien mas en su búsqueda.- Advirtió con la mirada seria mientras los dos humanos se voltearon a ver, Shikamaru arqueo una ceja.

-¿Como que alguien mas?.- Interrogo el azabache.

-Mi abuelo Madara me esta interrogando, mis ojos no pasaron desapercibidos, incluso mi madre, mi padre y mi tío abuelo sospechan.

-¿Porque esta en busca de Hinata?-.

-Puede ser que la misma historia se pueda repetir.

-¿Que historia?.

-Se acuerdan de la historia que les conté, acerca de mi madre y de mi padre.

-Entonces si Hinata se involucro contigo significa que Madara quiera que se una a su familia.

-No puedo confirmar pero puede ser que si, mi abuelo es el jefe de la familia nadie puede vencer o contradecir.

-No nos has explicado el porque tus primos y tu hermano se encuentran aquí ¿Algo malo esta por suceder verdad?.

-Si un día me enfrento con Naruto, su familia también estará a su apoyo, digamos que la familia Uzumaki es mas fuerte que mi familia.

-Maldita sea las criaturas con sus cosas raras.

-Cálmate Ino, si Sasuke ha regresado es para una excelente ocasión, nosotros tres y mas su familia ayudaremos a Hinata.

* * *

En la dimensión de las criaturas.

En una región casi llegando a la oscuridad se encuentra una pradera hermosa, el sol a todo su iluminación. La familia Uzumaki disfrutaba su día en familia.

-Kushina hija mía.- Dijo Mito tomando un poco de café con mucha delicadeza y observando con ternura a su hija.- Estoy notando a mi nieto muy raro, últimamente ha viajado al mundo humano, pero lo que me ha dicho es que va a visitar a Minato pero lo mas raro es que el mismo Minato me ha dicho que Naruto nunca lo fue a visitar en estos días.- Menciono arqueando una ceja y dejando a un lado el envase.

-Si tengo el presentimiento que mi propio hijo me esta ocultando cosas pero tiene un olor impregnado en su cuerpo, a un olor lavanda. Por alguna razón ese olor se me hace conocido.- Musito Kushina entrelazando sus dedos y dando un suspiro, en sus ojos violetas se mostraba preocupación.

-¿Lavanda?. Esto me suena a que Naruto esta persiguiendo a una humana.- Dijo Mito.- Enviare a Karin y a Nagato para que me traigan información, tarde o temprano sabremos quien es la humana quien mi nieto esta enamorado.

-Querida debes darle mas confianza al muchacho.- Dijo Hashirama llegando con la familia, puso un brazo al hombro de su esposa y le dio un beso tierno en el cachete.- Naruto esta en una edad bastante genial en el cual sus hormonas están alocadas.- Dio un suspiro para soltar una sonrisa, miro de reojo a su esposa quien alzo una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace cuatro años verdad? Nuestro nieto Naruto embarazo a una humana, lamentablemente tuvimos que hacer que la muchacha perdiera el bebe por eso nos odia con todo su ser Hinata, fue una muchacha demasiada linda pero fue para su bienestar.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Recuerden que los Hyuga son humanos fuertes, a lo mejor ella puede sobrevivir a un parto sobrenatural.

-Si. Recuerdo que Madara se enamoro de una Hyuga. ¿Como se llamaba?.

-Kaguya eso creo, una chica muy hermosa pero ahora supongo que con mas edad.

-Dejemos de hablar de Kaguya, si sabes que Tsunade se encuentra en el mundo humano, como la nueva directora de una universidad prestigiada de Estados Unidos.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente en la universidad. Kakashi Hatake el profesor de álgebra se encontraba ¿Puntualmente? anotando en su pizarra los problemas en los cuales sus alumnos tendrían que resolver. Sasuke anotaba lo que su profesor anotaba. Una y otra vez...

Antes de iniciar las clases nuevamente. Ino y Shikamaru tuvieron que inscribir a su amigo en la universidad fue muy difícil que su directora no sospechara, pero todo salio de ''maravilla''. Al sonar el timbre cada uno se tuvo que retirar a sus aulas respectivamente. Itachi se fue con Shikamaru, y Shisui con Ino en el salón de diseño gráfico mientras tanto Sasuke le tocaría en el mismo que Hinata Hyuga.

En el salón, todas las muchachas excepto Hinata suspiraron al verlo, lo cual irrito al vampiro.

-Sasuke ven a la pizarra y resuelve estos problemas de matemáticas.- Dijo Kakashi con su semblante relajado, le otorgo el gis a Sasuke para que el resolviera, se quedo observando por dos minutos los problemas y en un movimiento a otro los resolvió y todos los muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos.- Buen trabajo Sasuke pero en una la tienes mal, como eres nuevo, puedo ver que no comprendes un poco mi trabajo así que tendrás un tutor que se encargara de ayudarte.

.

.

.

.

En el descanso, Ino tomaba su jugo de naranja a una gran velocidad y Shikamaru leía un nuevo libro que su compañera de asiento le solicito. Shisui y Itachi se sentaron junto con sus nuevos amigos comiendo relajadamente.

-Aun no me acostumbro de no tener a Hinata cerca de mi.- Dijo irritada Ino terminando su jugo.- Maldita seas Uzumaki.- Grito con su puño cerrado en el aire.

-Tranquila amor.- Dijo Shikamaru tomando el brazo de su novia.- Hinata volverá hacer la misma persona que antes.-Se acerco a su novia con lentitud y la beso con suavidad, Ino puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio para disfrutar mas el momento romántico.

-Hacen una bonita pareja ustedes.- Comento con una sonrisa Shisui

* * *

_**¿Les gusto el capitulo nenas hermosas?.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo se revelara mas acerca de la familia Uzumaki y Senju.**_

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo aparecerá la familia de Hinata y tal vez un lemmon ¬u¬**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo Trece**

_**Una tutora para un Uchiha.**_

_En el final pongo los reviews que faltan. Aclaraciones de este hermoso capitulo, en el anterior puso que a lo mejor el siguiente seria un lemmon, y lo tengo que cumplir pero sabrán que las únicas parejas por el momento son Shikamaru con Ino *-* Adoro esa ''pareja'' y Naruto con Hinata. Así que por el momento no puede ver un Lemmon entre Sasuke con Hinata :v._

_Así__ que el lemmon sera de una pareja de ellas. Pero tranquilas muchachas hermosas y sensuales, falta poco para el Sasuhina *-* Lo prometo por mi apellido. Ademas a partir del siguiente capitulo se lo dedicare a una persona de los comentarios así que atentas muchachonas *-*._

_Pero habrá mas pareja entre Shikamaru y Ino esos dos los amo siempre provocarme una sonrisa._

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake.**

**Profesor de matemáticas de la universidad Konoha'Sato.**

**Ademas de ser fan supremo de los libros literarios del doctor Jiraiya.**

**Un personaje importante en esta historia.**

En la universidad.

Sasuke no podía creer que su tutora iba hacer nada menos que Hinata Hyuga. La chica de sus sueños ademas de compartir un momento juntos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. Por el otro lado estaba nervioso, si su abuelo se enterara que Hinata estaría con el en estudios. -La perdería-.

En la hora de descanso. Todos los compañeros de su clase salieron como perros persiguiendo su comida, el se quedo admirando por la ventana el paisaje del salón susodicho. Entrelazo sus dedos y cerro sus ojos para tranquilizarse por una extraña razón se sentía cansado, con sueño y lo peor de todo con sed de sangre.

Itachi Uchiha en el primer momento que entro al salón con Shikamaru Nara, las pocas muchachas que estaban en el susodicho salón brincaron hacia el, llenándolo de besos el cuello, hasta inclusive en la boca. Lo cual provoco que Shikamaru se riera por las actitudes tomadas por las compañeras.

-Las humanas son muy extrañas.- Dijo Itachi que con un trapo en la mano se quitaba los restos de maquillaje en su cuello.- ¿Como puedes sopórtalas?-.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, soy un humano y tengo de novia a la chica mas linda del instituto aunque tenga su carácter.

-¿Ino? Es una chica linda debo admitirlo pero hay mejores.

-Yo antes estaba enamorado de Hinata.

-La misma chica que mi hermano sueña.

-¿Tu hermano sueña con mi mejor amiga?.

-Si es demasiado raro, pero que decías.

-Hinata al conocerla me di cuenta que era una chica muy bella de sentimientos, pero lamentablemente el corazón de ella se lo robo alguien mas.

-Esa persona debe ser Naruto.

-Si.

-¿Y como lo superaste?.

-Ino me ayudo a superarlo, con el tiempo me relacione mas con ella, aunque de pequeños ya nos conocíamos.

-Ahora son novios y esas cosas.

-Exactamente.

* * *

Justamente en el descanso. Una platica nueva empezaba con Ino y Shisui los dos escandalosos del salón.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que cuando un humano y una humana hacen relaciones, la humana queda embarazada y son felices.- Menciono Shisui intentando seguir el ritmo de la conversación que Ino estaba dando.

-No exactamente pequeño Uchiha colmilludo.- Dijo Ino.- Si nosotras quedamos embarazadas a una corta edad, el maldito hombre no se hace cargo y mágicamente desaparece, pero si esas dos personas son adultas y quieren empezar una familia claramente van a cuidar del niño.

-Los humanos son muy raros, las mujeres de mi dimensión pueden tener bebes cuando ellas apenas tienen seis años.- Dijo Shisui viendo la expresión de Ino que fue un tic nervioso.

-¿Q-QUE? Eso es imposible, la mujer tiene que madurar físicamente y mentalmente para tener un bebe, las mujeres de tu dimensión son muy raras.

-Pues créelo.

-Algún día necesito ir a tu mundo y vender condones me haré millonaria.- Exclamo con un brillo especial en sus ojos asustando al Uchiha de cabello rizado.- ¿Donde esta tu primo Obito? No lo eh visto.

-Debe estar dando clases a la facultad de medicina.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me seas honesto.

-Por supuesto que necesitas saber.

-Si Hinata hubiera dado a luz a un Uzumaki, ¿Que pasaría con ella?.

-No puedo comprenderte.

-Me refiero a que si la tienen que convertir en una zorra y no lo entiendas en otro sentido.

-No es necesariamente, cada criatura es un mundo diferente. Pero si tu amiga Hinata se quedara embarazada de un vampiro de raza pura como son los Uchihas, si es necesario que la conviertan en una de nosotras, para cuidar del crió. Y procrear a la nueva generación.

-¿Porque? Aun no entiendo demasiado, acaso no hay mujeres en su familia o que.

-No. Solamente esta la madre de Itachi. La madre de Obito y la mía fallecieron a dar luz.

-¿P-Pero porque?.

-Dar a luz a cualquier criatura es algo mortal para una humana. Necesita la energía de una criatura para continuar, la madre de Itachi la convirtieron en vampiro cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada.

-Eso quiere decir que se tienen que convertir mucho antes para no fallecer en el proceso de parto.

-Exactamente.

* * *

Hinata con una bella sonrisa caminaba por los largos pasillos de la universidad. Con un pantalón blanco con tacones azules y una blusa de tirante del mismo color con una cinta blanca en su cintura ademas de tener su cabello totalmente agarrado dejando dos mechones largos y su copete.

-Pero que bella chica.- Exclamo un muchacho.

-Sus ojos son color perla debe ser una Hyuga.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo un Hyuga en esta universidad?.

-Eso que no te importe, ahora la bella Hinata se encuentra aquí estudiando.

-Pero eh escuchado que tiene prometido y es el tonto de Namikase.

-¿Naruto Namikase? Hijo del doctor Minato Namikase.

-Ese mismo, pero que hace el con una muchacha como ella, se ve claramente que su relación va a terminar pronto.

-Ademas también escuche que un nuevo alumno de encuentra por aquí, y las chicas están babeando por el.

-Si los eh escuchado ademas se dice que otros dos entraron con el mismo apellido.

-Disculpen.- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios, los chicos que seguían platicando pararon para ver a la mismísima Hinata Hyuga.- ¿De que chicos están hablando?.

-Hinata acaso no has visto a un nuevo compañero en tu clase, es sorprendente muchos dicen que es el mejor, y que en su primer día ha conseguido miles de fans.

-Bueno estoy un poco distraída.- Se disculpo con una risa nerviosa.

-Hasta el profesor Hatake dijo que tu serias su tutora.

La expresión de Hinata fue de sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba enserio muy distraída?. Luego escucho gritos por parte de las chicas. Volteo para ver la situación, sus ojos perlas se sorprendieron al ver al mismo muchacho, de cabellera oscura rebelde y sus ojos como la misma noche, una presión en su pecho apareció. Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de ella para mirarla.

-Hola Hinata.- Menciono con dulzura el nombre hasta escucho varios gritos provenientes de las chicas. Hinata solamente se volteo para caminar en el lado contrario no quería por alguna razón hablar con el pero el otro lado de sus sentimientos le decían que hablara con el. Pero un brazo la retuvo girándola, en los ojos de Sasuke se mostraban de alguna manera vivos.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿P-Para que?.- Contesto nerviosa al sentir que la atraía de alguna manera y ella se dejaba, se miraron por algunos segundos.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!.- Dijo un muchacho sonrojado al admirar la escena transcurrida.

Sasuke besaba los labios de Hinata con una danza de lenguas, por alguna razón Hinata se dejo besar mejor dicho corresponder, un mar de sentimientos pasaron entre ellos dos. Las dos manos de Sasuke se encontraban en los cachetes de ella pero con lentitud bajaron hasta la cintura.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara llegaron al departamento de su mejor amiga para aclarar algunos asuntos ademas de tener una pócima la cual Itachi les otorgo para romper de una vez el hechizo. Dejaron sus cosas en los sofás y se sentaron.

-¿Porque Hinata tardara en regresar? Sus clases debieron terminar en media hora.- Reclamo Ino para abrazar a su novio y posar su cabeza en el brazo de el, soltó un respingo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Varios compañeros de Hinata dijeron que ella sera la tutora personal de Sasuke supongo que ira a la casa de el mejor dicho a la mía.- Dijo Shikamaru correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se miraron por algunos segundos para besarse con lentitud, Shikamaru recostó a Ino en el sofá admirando su feminidad resaltando por la blusa, con elegancia recorrió con la punta de sus yemas el cuerpo a través de las telas, dejo los dulces labios de su novia para besar el cuello de ella, haciendo un camino de besos apasionados, ademas de dejar una pequeña marca roja. Por el otro lado, Ino despeinaba los cabellos con delicadeza enredando uno por uno.

-¿E-Enserio quieres hacerlo aquí en casa de Hinata?.- Cuestiono Shikamaru con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella asintió con una delicada sonrisa para que el siguiera.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

No escribí lemmon :v aun no me siento segura de escribirlo pero en el Sasuhina de los próximos capítulos sera épico pero tranquilos esto atraerá problemas a Shikamaru y a Ino.

En el próximo capitulo.

**Besos al estilo Uchiha.**

¬u¬ son unas locas. *3* hasta el siguiente capitulo y como dije el siguiente sera dedicado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo Catorce**

_**Besos al estilo Uchiha**  
_

_Muchachas sensualonas bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo. Este sera el mejor porque se termina el Naruhina y empieza el Sasuhina bueno un poco. Ademas de que Mikoto Uchiha va querer conocer a su ¬u¬. Pero que loco. Muchas cosas van a pasar en este capitulo o si nenas el Sasuhina ha regresado a la historia y los sueños de Hinata y de Sasuke son visiones del futuro muy cercano. Esta historia pienso terminarla al capitulo 40 sera larga porque quiero que conozcan al Kodoru :v y los hijos de dos personas especiales aquí._

**_ michelita. almazan : ¿Primer cosplay? Felicidades. *-* Tienes mis respetos. De donde eres :v es que mañana sera la carnage en donde vivo ¬u¬._**

**_uchihinata-20: Vas amar este capitulo. Aquí se terminara el Naruhina pero no por completo espero que lo sigas leyendo y lamento por no actualizar ;n; tengo escuela._**

**_tokyo96: También Kakashi es uno de mis personajes favoritos ¬u¬._**

**Este capitulo estará dedicado a michelita. almazan**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga no sabia con exactitud lo que había pasado en la universidad pero al sentir los labios cálidos del Uchiha, unos sentimientos ocultos reaparecieron viviendo uno de sus mejores besos en su vida o mejor dicho de sus 19 años. Y no solamente eso, si no que sus recuerdos volvían a su ser, recordaba su encuentro con esa muchacha de nombre Sakura Haruno en busca de Sasuke. Su ''Novio'' aprovechándose de la situación para quedarse con ella y lo peor de todo de que ella misma tratara tan mal a sus mejores amigos.

Al despegar sus labios con los de el, miro los ojos oscuros de su amigo los cuales tenían un brillo especial. ¿Raro? Para ella. El aun le sujetaba su cintura admirando esos hermosos ojos perla que desde el primer día le han enamorado.

Hinata no podía ser la criatura mas poderosa pero si la humana mas interesante que pudo encontrar.

-S-Sasuke.- Susurro con la voz mas dulce que Sasuke pudo escuchar, como si fuera una melodía pegadiza y relajante. Lo que no se acordaban era que estaban rodeados por miles de alumnos admirando, tomando foto y vídeo de la hermosa escena protagonizada por ellos dos.

-Hinata.- Contesto con una voz ronca y admirable, sonrió de medio lado para apartarla un poco de el.- ¿Creo que es hora de ir a estudiar no lo crees?.- Balbuceo a un perfecto ritmo cardíaco, ella solamente asintió, la mano del azabache llego a la otra mano de ella tomándola con suavidad, se alejaron de los chicos que aun se quedaban impresionados.

A las afueras de la Universidad se encontraba Naruto esperando a su novia. En su rostro una radiante sonrisa que enamoraba a mas de una persona en cuestión, pero al ver a su rival de familia pura amarrado de la mano con ''SU'' novia le ardía la sangre. Caminado hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sasuke dime el porque estas con mi novia amarrados de la mano?.- Interrogo arqueando una ceja, pero sintió una bofetada por parte de la azabache de mirada perlada.

-Primero tu no puedes pedir explicaciones Namikase.- Advirtió Hinata.- Segunda el maldito hechizo que esa bruja me hizo tu te aprovechaste de la situación en vez de ayudarme, me hiciste creer muchas cosas en la cuales no te puedo perdonar.- Apretó ligeramente la mano de su acompañante.- Tercera ten tu maldito anillo, no necesito tener por el momento prometido para ser feliz.- Con brusquedad se quito el anillo de diamantes y se lo aventó en la cara a Naruto quien se quedaba sorprendido por las actitudes tomadas.

-P-Pero Hinata.- Intento replicar pero al ver que ella sollozaba el silencio le fue suficiente para retirarse sin dar una mirada antes a su rival y advertirle que tarde o temprano Hinata Hyuga volvería ser suya y para siempre.

-Ino se pondrá feliz al saber que su mejor amiga ha crecido bastante y haber botado al infeliz de Naruto.- Menciono con burla Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa radiante y aun sosteniendo la mano de su ''amiga''.

Un creciente sonrojo se instalo en las facciones de la azabache.

-Hablando de Ino. ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra? Necesito pedirle disculpas.- Dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Por lo que me platico, ella también necesitaba hablar contigo, creo que se encuentra en tu departamento junto con Shikamaru.- Comento Sasuke.

-Bueno.- Dio un suspiro.- Necesito pensar en las palabras que les diré.- Dijo con preocupación ella presentía que por la manera que los trato a los dos lo mas seguro era que sus mejores amigos ya no le hablaran.

-No creo que sea necesario pequeña Hyuga, ellos ya saben la verdad desde un principio de hecho ellos decidieron protegerte a cualquier costa, eres una imán para las criaturas.- Se acerco nuevamente a ella, dando otro beso lento, y ella correspondió felizmente.- Sabes algo, tus ojos me encantan.

-S-Sasuke no digas tonterías.- Menciono con clara vergüenza provocando una sonrisa en el azabache.

-¿Acaso me crees de decir mentiras? Los Uchiha jamas mienten.- Aclaro observándola, la abrazo con fuerza para sentir el calor de ella que emanaba.

-¿Con que nunca mienten?.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.- Pues tu me mentiste de tu identidad o me equivoco. Me tuve que enterar por Naruto que tu eres un vampiro.- Recrimino Hinata al sentir que iba a ganar esta discusión.

-Guarde el secreto ademas sabes que a mi se me había olvidado la memoria y dime ¿Es verdad que estabas esperando un crió del idiota?.- Interrogo un poco enojado al recordar que la mejor amiga de ella le había dicho y habían comentado acerca de eso.

-Si pero fue hace tiempo.- Contesto con tristeza al recordar ese momento tan trágico, una habitación a oscuras y ella gritando por su bebe y las miradas de la familia Uzumaki en ella.

-Tranquila pequeña Hinata. Si quieres tener un bebe puedes intentarlo conmigo.- Dijo con burla pero lo que provoco fue un sonrojo de color tomate en las facciones de ella.- Lo decía de broma.

* * *

**En Japón. Chima.**

Hiashi Hyuga magnate de Juuken corporations. Estaba en una junta directiva con otra familia famosa en muchas cuestiones. Cansado de su misma rutina lo único que deseaba era reencontrarse con su bella hija, su primogénita.

-Hiashi ¿Estas escuchando todo lo que esos empleados de la empresa Namc dijeron?.- Pregunto su secretario.

-La verdad no y no me interesa, no firmare el contrato. Se ve claramente que son personas que requieren de una empresa mejor para lograr sus cometidos, no son de confiar.- Aclaro con demanda al reconocer que nunca el se equivocaba. Camino para dejar atrás a su secretario con la duda.

-Padre.- Dijo Hanabi con un sudor en su frente.- Ino me ha llamado con suma importancia al parecer, Naruto y Hinata volvieron y están nuevamente comprometidos.- Dijo con preocupación, provocando que Hiashi se detuviera en su caminar.

-¡Que! ¡No puede estar ocurriendo esto! ¡Ese maldito con mi hija!.- Grito frenético asustando a los empleados que dejaron sus trabajos para ir con su jefe para ver el escándalo.- Hanabi llama a tu hermano y dile que mañana nos vamos a Estados Unidos para reclamar.- Dijo Hiashi corriendo y asustado.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro y saco su celular y marco al numero de su hermano mayor.- Hola. Neji hay problemas. Naruto ha vuelto y al parecer se comprometió nuevamente con nuestra hermana... Si papa esta muy alterado. No creo que sea necesario que lleves la escopeta.

* * *

Hinata acompañada de su nuevo novio oficial de nombre Sasuke Uchiha tomados de la manos llegaron al departamento en el cual Hinata vivía desde hace tiempo, al abrirlo se encontraron a Ino y a Shikamaru haciendo cosas indebidas.

-Chicos.- Dijo en un susurro Hinata al observar que sus amigos aun seguían con lo suyo.- ¡Pero que demonios están haciendo!.- Dijo Hinata en un grito sonoro interrumpiendo el momento intimo.

-Hinata que bueno que llegas. Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Dijo con una sonrisa Ino que se levanto del sofá en completo desnudez, Hinata tapo con sus manos los ojos de su novio para no ver tal cuerpo en acto.

-También tengo algo que decirte pero. ¡Por favor cámbiate! No puedes andar en mi departamento completamente desnuda.- Grito Hinata sin despegar sus manos en los orbes de Sasuke.

Ino con mala cara decidió caminar a la habitación en donde en ocasiones ella asistía cuando se quedaba a dormir. Cuando Hinata vio que su amiga ya iba a una distancia considerada despego las manos de los orbes y soltó un suspiro...

-Shikamaru me puedes explicar el porque están haciendo relaciones en mi departamento.- Interrogo con el ceño fruncido, el azabache inteligente solamente suspiro y se levanto con la cobija enredada en su cintura para que su amiga no viera su hombría.

-Te tardaste en llegar así que Ino y yo estuvimos ocupados.- Menciono al levantarse se le cayo la cobija provocando que Sasuke tapara los ojos de Hinata para no ver la hombría de Shikamaru.

-Idiota cobijase.- Gruño Sasuke apartando a Hinata de un movimiento sin taparle los ojos, Shikamaru observo lo que trataba y reacciono fatal.

-Lo lamento Hinata.- Dijo el azabache en manera de disculpa.

.

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? Ok xD espero que les haya encantado y tal vez no suba capítulos mañana pero si dos nuevas historias recién horneadas de mi cabeza. Uno sera Naruhina y el otro Sasuhina.**

**¿Alguna pregunta que quieran realizar? Adelante :33 Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas.**

**Próximo**** capitulo:- _La familia Hyuga.__  
_**

**-DiazGuiselle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo Quince**

_**La Familia Hyuga.**_

_Este capitulo lo amaran mas que su autora sensual :v Abra demasiado Sasuhina por donde sea :Everywhere: *-*. Ademas el titulo hace spoiler ¬u¬ Sasuke conocerá a la familia de su novia y Hinata conocerá a la familia Uchiha ;n; pobre de ella._

**michelita. almazan:- Pensé que eras de Coahuila xD ¬u¬ me da gusto que sea yo la que te dedique primero un capitulo.**

**uchihinata-20:-El capitulo estará interesante bueno para ti no se si te guste pero Ñe :v Pero en dos capítulos si no ando calculando a lo idiota *u* Desearas besarme xD.**

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**uchihinata-20.**

* * *

Después de un momento a vergonzoso por parte de dos personas que se unieron para siempre o por lo menos eso pensaban. Hinata se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que ustedes dos ya son novios?.- Interrogo Ino con una sonrisa picara, ambos azabaches asintieron con sus mejillas sonrojadas en el caso de Hinata mucho y el de Sasuke no tanto.- Pequeño Uchiha hay cinco cosas que debes saber antes para salir con mi esposa.- Menciono mirando con acusación al Uchiha.

-Ino no creo que debas hacer esto nuevamente es un poco vergonzoso.- Menciono Hinata con un sonrojo porque sabia que su amiga iba a intentar otra idiotez.

-¿De que hablan?.- Pregunto Sasuke al sentir una mirada extraña por parte de Ino lo cual lo tenso bastante.

-El reto de siete minutos en el paraíso.- Dijo con orgullo la rubia, Sasuke arqueo una ceja de no entender las palabras.- Hinata quieres decirle tu o yo.- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-¿Cual es el reto? Que no comprendo muy bien.- Menciono Sasuke.

-Tienes que besar al padre de Hiashi por siete minutos o ya no podrás ser novio de mi esposa.- Aclaro Ino poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Besar al padre de Hinata? Estas bromeando Yamanaka.- Acuso asustado el vampiro, la mencionada negó moviendo la cabeza para los lados.- ¿Pero ni siquiera conozco a el y ya quieres que me mate.

-Que aguafiestas Uchiha.- Recalco Ino al mencionar su apellido, agarro la muñeca de Hinata y se acerco a ella, puso sus dos manos en los cachetes de Hinata y la beso con dulzura.

Sasuke Uchiha el vampiro con menos sentimientos en su familia ahora ardía en celos por ver que la mejor amiga de su novia y ella se estaban besando con dulzura.

-¡Ino Yamana!.- Grito lleno de furia el Uchiha, arrebato con brusquedad la escena, ahora en el besaba a Hinata era Sasuke, sujetando las muñecas de ella demostrando de que Hinata Hyuga es de su propiedad.

-Pero que picaron eres.- Mostró una sonrisa Ino al ver que el beso se profundizaba.- Otra cosa, me han afirmaron que la directora quiere organizar una fiesta de disfraces en una semana y que quieren que sea la anfitriona y necesito a un ayudante.

-Búscate otra persona que estamos algo ocupados.- Dijo en medio del beso con Hinata a Ino y esta bufo molesta. Esta se enojo de la manera que su amigo azabache le respondió así que jalo a Hinata hacia su lado.

-Escúchame Sasuke Uchiha por esto te quitare a Hinata por una semana completa hasta que la fiesta termine, así que lo la podrás ver.- Acuso con el ceño fruncido vio que el se tensaba al no tener cerca a Hinata.- Así que largo con Shikamaru.

* * *

**Japon. Chima.**

La familia Hyuga mejor dicho los tres integrantes. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el avión en el cual los mandaría a Estados Unidos. New York. Hiashi con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y su pierna del mismo lado le temblaba al saber que su hija nuevamente se comprometería con Naruto Namikase el cual por su culpa, su hija tuvo un aborto. Cuando el bebe falleció, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver que su hija intentaba suicidarse por lo ocurrido.

**Flash Back.**

**Al regresar a su mansion, Hiashi suspiraba cerca de dos semanas su hija mayor había perdido al bebe.**

**-Padre mi hermana esta sangrando.- Dijo llorando Hanabi, Hiashi se movió rápido para entrar a la habitación su hija tenia razón, Hinata estaba en el suelo con las manos sangrando.**

**-Hinata ¿P-Porque?.- Menciono Hiashi.**

-Malditos recuerdos, cuando vea al maldito Naruto lo matare con mis propias manos.- Se dijo en un susurro.

-Padre.- Dijo Neji soltando un suspiro.

-Se que estas confundido hijo pero no quiero que ese maldito Namikase se acerque nuevamente a mi hija no después de provocar ese problema tan grande.- Menciono en sollozos, apretaba sus puños con furia.

-Lo que sucede es otra cosa.- Comento Neji mirando a su padre.- ¿Porque la abuela Kaguya no vendrá con nosotros?.- Dijo Neji preocupado pero vio que su padre se tensaba.

-¡Maldita sea! Se me olvido la abuela Kaguya.- Grito desesperado el empresario.- Neji por favor quédate con tu hermana, yo voy por la abuela me matara si sabe que se me olvido.- Dijo frenéticamente empezó a correr desesperado.

-Vaya nuestro padre con su memoria de corto plazo.- Se burlo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que admitirlo, nuestro padre cuando se preocupa se le olvida todo. Recuerdas ese dia cuando se le olvido a Hinata en el centro comercial.- Recordó Neji junto con su hermana comenzaron a burlarse.

En la mansion Hyuga. Hiashi llegaba alterado al entrar recibió un golpe terrible en la cabeza.

-¡Como se te ocurre dejarme a mi en esta casa y sola sabes que tengo 76 años y no se cuidarme sola!.- Regaño a gritos Kaguya con su bastón. Kaguya era una mujer de grandes bustos en los cuales Hinata había heredado perfectamente, su cabellera canosa pero larga, pero aun su rostro era de una señora un poco joven.

-Lo lamento abuela Kaguya pero sabes como soy cuando me preocupo.- Se defendió Hiashi.

-No entiendo como Hinata te puede querer después de que te hayas olvidado de ella en el centro comercial ¡Pobre de mi nieta! Y no comprendo porque mi amada hija se caso contigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Hinata y Ino se habían quedado dormidas en la sala. El día anterior Ino Yamanaka regañaba a gritos al novio de su mejor amiga y al suyo, les advirtió claramente que no las vería en una semana después de la fiesta de disfraces. Ino abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se levanto del suelo lanzando un gran bostezo. Su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿B-Bueno?.- Respondió el llamado con sueño.

-¿Ino? Soy Tenten tu compañera de clases te quería informar que la directora Tsunade te quiere en treinta minutos en su oficina o si no un castigo terrible te pondrá.- Advirtió la morena a su compañera.

-¿P-Porque? De acuerdo dile a la directora que me espere al rato voy.- Dijo para cortar la llamada, se fue corriendo al baño para bañarse, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba arreglada. Su coleta usual, un pantalón rosado entubado, unas zapatillas negras y una blusa escotada de color negra. Vio a su amiga Hinata aun acostada y dormida en el suelo.- Hinata despierta.- Grito Ino pero como no había señales de que su amiga requería despertar se fue del departamento.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces me quieres proponer un matrimonio entre mi alumna estrella y en tu nieto ¿O me equivoco? Madara-sama.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada la bruja en la cual puso un hechizo anteriormente en el mencionado.

-Me eh dado cuenta que en mi familia se requiere mas mujeres, todas fueron humanas pero ahora quiero que sean criaturas, para una nueva generación de bellas criaturas.- Informo Madara con su sonrisa recargado en el asiento de la oficina de esa bruja.

-Tienes toda la razón. Las humanas son débiles. ¿Entonces cuando sera la boda de mi alumna Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha?.- Pregunto con su acento Japones al vampiro alfa.

-Lo mas pronto posible antes de que mi nieto cometa una estupidez.- Menciono Madara retirándose del lugar sin antes dar una ultima sonrisa arrogante.

.

.

.

.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu novia los amenazo?.- Cuestiono incrédulo Shisui cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-Exactamente y todo se lo agradezco a este imbécil.- Gruño Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Hay hermanito.- Menciono con burla Itachi y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.- El amor te ha llegado y no te culpo.

-¿Se supone que te tengo que agradecer?.- Dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

-No es necesario se que me amas en secreto.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca Itachi.- ¿Cuando me presentas a mi cuñada?.- Pregunto Itachi.

-¿Que te parece el 30 de febrero?.- Menciono con una sonrisa de medio lado el azabache emocionando a Itachi.

-Eso es genial la conoceré el 30 de... ¡Espera! ¡Esa fecha no existe!.- Grito Itachi golpeando a su hermano.

-¿Han visto a Obito?.- Pregunto Sasuke y sus dos primos negaron la cabeza.

* * *

En la oficina de profesores.

Obito Uchiha descansaba en la sala de profesores mientras comía una jugosa manzana mientras observaba de reojo al profesor de matemáticas Kakashi Hatake.

-Me estoy sintiendo acosado por tu mirada ¿Acaso te gusto o que?.- Cuestiono Kakashi hojeando su libro para leer mas de su novela.

-P-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo tartamudeando.- Solo que desde que eh llegado no me has hablado y eso es extraño.

-Extraño que te comas cincuenta manzanas en un día.- Dijo Kakashi.

-Profesor Kakashi.- Dijo Ino con mucho papeleo en sus brazos, el mencionado volteo y dejo de leer su novela.

-¿Que necesitas Ino?.- Pregunto.

-La directora Tsunade lo busca, dice que quiere hablar con usted.- Dijo Ino.

-De acuerdo ya voy para allá, si quieres deja todo esos documentos en la mesa donde el Uchiha se encuentra, mas al rato los leo.- Ordeno Kakashi saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Hinata. Ella aun descansaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar a una escena ¿Hermosa?.- ¿Que esta pasando?.- Se cuestiono, llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso apegado a su cintura, su cabello suelto con broches de su familia, el velo tapando su rostro.

-Ya se ha tardado bastante el novio.- Dijo Mikoto Uchiha chasqueo la lengua al saber lo que posiblemente se avecinaba. Hinata la miro y se cuestiono ¿Quien es ella?.

-La historia creo que se repetirá.- Menciono la abuela Kaguya mirando en sollozos a la novia.

-¿Como que la historia se repetirá?.- Cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

Itachi llegaba exhausto y triste con su traje casi destrozado.- Lo lamento Hinata pero... Sasuke no llegara.

-¡Eh!.

.

.

.

.

_Miau ¿Les ha gustado? Los sueños se volverán realidad en poco tiempo. En el siguiente capitulo *3* habrá lemmon Sasuhina._

**Próximo**** capitulo: Fiesta de disfraces.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo dieseis.**

_**Fiesta de disfraces.**_

_Aclaraciones :v de la autora:- La bruja mala que esta haciendo el trato con Madara no es Tsunade xD es un personaje inventado que sera el primero de arruinar el amor de esos dos tontos._

_En el siguiente capitulo responderé reviews *3* ademas de que en este llegara la familia Hyuga con sus cosas extrañas._

* * *

En el departamento de Hinata ella apenas abría los ojos con pesadez quedarse hasta las cuatro de la noche escuchando los reclamos de su mejor amigo no era grato. Bostezo y se levanto del suelo miro al reloj y aun eran las 6:34 am. Su entrada de la universidad era a las 9:00 debido que su profesor de ciencias se enfermo.

Se dirigió al baño con sus piernas dormidas, al abrir la llave de la regadera, el timbre sonó y golpearon la puerta. Nuevamente se dirigió a la sala principal al abrir la puerta se encontró con su familia con el ceño fruncido.

-Hinata necesitamos hablar seriamente.- Dijo Hiashi con los brazos cruzados y viendo con seriedad a su hija provocando que se asustara.

-¿P-Porque?.- Contesto asustada pero al ver que su abuela golpeaba nuevamente con el bastón a su padre se calmo.

-Querida lamento que estemos en tu departamento sin ninguna habitación pero tu idiota de padre quiso venir porque tu amiga Ino-san nos aviso que te casarías nuevamente con Namikase-san ¿Eso es cierto?.- Cuestiono Kaguya con una linda sonrisa de abuela mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Esto es un malentendido padre.- Respondió ya mas calmada.- Con el no me casare si no con otra persona.- Dijo la azabache con orgullo pero al recordar ese sueño le provocaba miedo de que en realidad podría suceder.

-Gracias a dios.- Suspiro Hiashi poniendo una mano al pecho.- Maldita Ino que me asusta, por su culpa se me andaba olvidando a la abuela Kaguya.- Dijo con una risa al recordar lo que sucedió horas atrás.

-¿Y como es el? Tengo que inspeccionar si no es otro acosador como lo fue Naruto.- Menciono Hanabi con una sonrisa inocente y quedaba claro que no era muy inocente.

-No se con cuales palabras describir a Sasuke pero que les parece si la próxima semana lo conocen.

-Hija ¿Porque hasta la próxima semana acaso esta de viaje?.

-Claro que no. Esta Ino lo corrió junto con Shikamaru.

-Suponiendo que Ino los corrió debieron hacer algo malo esos dos.

-Sasuke no es malo.- Contesto con un puchero, inflando los cachetes y con sus ojos en un brillo especial.

-Eso mismo dijiste de Naruto y mira lo que sucedió.- Comento Neji cruzando los brazos.

-Ya paren de cuestionar a mi nieta.- Recalco de manera protectora Kaguya abrazo con mas fuerza a su nieta.- Me da gusto que hayas olvidado a Naruto y te hayas conseguido a otra persona en el cual amar, estoy orgullosa de ti Hina-chan.- Dijo la abuela con dulzura.

-Abuela me harás llorar.- Dijo en sollozos la azabache.

-Es lo que intento hacer pequeña. Cuando tu madre se caso con tu padre ya me quería caer del quinto piso de solo pensar de tener a Hiashi como un familiar.- Dijo con burla la abuela provocando que Hiashi agachara la cabeza.

-¿Kaguya porque eres mala conmigo?.- Pregunto en sollozos Hiashi.

-No te odio. Solamente me divierte molestarte.- Sonrió Kaguya.

* * *

La semana paso rápido, por la suerte de Hinata o por la mala suerte en ocasiones se encontraba con Sasuke en los pasillos de la universidad pero antes de platicar, aparecía Ino de la nada y se la llevaba. En la noche de la fiesta de disfraces se encontraban Hinata y Ino escogiendo su ropa monstruosa.

-Ino no se que ponerme.- Musito Hinata y agacho la cabeza al sentir que su amiga suspiraba.

-Pequeña Hinata.- Dijo en un susurro, con paso corto se fue al closet y saco de todo, miro la ropa negra e roja y con unas tijeras las empezó a recortar y rasgar, con hilo y agujas a coser, hasta quedar un vestido en menos de una hora.- Ten amiga.- Le extendió el vestido.

El vestido era largo de color rojo vino, con mangas sueltas y rasgadas dando un aspecto que el vestido ya era viejo, sujeto en la cintura, para abajo la falda suelto largo arrastrando al piso pero roto en varias partes de abajo.

-Quedo divino.- Dijo emocionada la azabache, pero sintió la mano de su amiga sujetarla.

-Y no ha terminado.- Soltó una risa malvada que se escucho al primer piso del departamento.

En la sala principal.

-¿Y esa risa?.- Cuestiono Hiashi recargado en el sofá y viendo la televisión.

-Lo mas seguro que fue Ino, sabes como se pone en fiestas de disfraces.- Respondió Neji hojeando las hojas de su novela, cerro su libro y se quito sus gafas para leer.- Iré arriba para asegurarme que esta Yamanaka no le haga nada malo a mi hermana.- Dijo para correr por las escaleras.

-¿Quieres que llame a la policía?.- Pregunto Hanabi cargando una bandeja con galletas y café, su padre negó.

Neji llego al tercer piso del departamento, escucho murmullos fuertes. Al intentar tocar la puerta para pedir permiso de entrar, aventó la puerta rompiéndola para ver a su hermana en ropa interior y sonrojada al igual que Ino.

-¡Neji pervertido!.- Grito frenética Ino, con una patada lo saco de la habitación.- Bueno Hinata hay que cambiarnos que los chicos sensuales de la universidad nos espera.- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa y todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

En la dimensión de las criaturas.

-Naruto lamento que Hinata te volviera a cortar.- Dijo Kushina consolando a su hijo y este lloraba amarteladamente, acaricio la cabellera de su hijo.

-L-Lo que no puedo creer es que H-Hinata se haya quedado con el maldito de Sasuke.- Musito en medio de sollozos, la familia Uzumaki y Senju se encontraban en la sala principal escuchando cada palabra de su heredero.

-¿Sasuke y Hinata? No me lo puedo creer.- Comento Karin enojada.

-La familia Uchiha ya debe saber acerca de todo esto.- Menciono Nagato cruzando de brazos.

-Hay algo que no cuadra.- Musito Hashirama con su mirada seria preocupando a todos.

-¿Que sucede padre?.- Pregunto Kushina preocupada.

-Ayer hable con Madara y me dijo claramente que su heredero y la bruja japonesa de nombre Sakura Haruno se comprometerán y se casaran en tres semanas.

-¿Sakura-chan con Sasuke?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja el único rubio presente en la sala principal.

-Exacto y que el mismo se ocupara de Hinata. Madara es capaz de matarla.- Advirtió el Senju preocupando a todos.- Y lo hará el día de hoy así que tendremos que proteger a la joven.

-Pero algo no me cabe duda acerca de ese compromiso. Las mujeres Uchihas anteriormente fueron humanas y nadie se molesto por eso. ¿Porque ahora harán compromisos con otras criaturas.- Interrogo Mito arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Para que su raza sea mas fuerte. Cuando las vampiresas de sangre pura Uchiha se extinguieron se ha buscado humanas con características extrañas, que sean de corazón puro.

-No me importa. Conozco a Hinata desde que era una niña así que hoy en la noche iremos al mundo humano a detener a Madara.- Ordeno Mito.

* * *

-Sasuke tenemos problemas.- Menciono Itachi apurado, su respiración era cansado, sus ropas rasgadas y su labio todo destrozado.

-¿Que diablos te ha pasado?.- Cuestiono el azabache preocupado al ver a su hermano totalmente destrozado.

-M-Madara ya viene y esta en busca de Hinata. Le han puesto un h-hechizo a Obito y a Shisui cuando la vean la mataran.- Dijo con su ultimo aliento para caer rendido al suelo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Hinata antes de que el lo haga.- Se dijo a si mismo, cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto...

-Madara te prohibido que toques a la pequeña.- Amenazo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido, sus puños cerrados ligeramente y mirando con seriedad a su suegro.

-¿Tu? Una humana convertida en una vampiro porque te quedaste embarazada. NO me dirá lo que puedo y que no hacer ¡Entendiste!.- Musito Madara para golpear a Mikoto lanzando la de una patada.- Fugaku lleva lo mas lejos a Mikoto.- Ordeno el supremo.

-Hermano.- Susurro Izuna al ver a su hermano cambiando.

* * *

En la fiesta de disfraces. Ino daba el gran anuncio con el micrófono de la universidad para aclarar que ya comience la fiesta, los alumnos comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

-¡Esta fiesta sera inolvidable!.- Aclaro con una sonrisa la rubia pero al sentir que su amiga no respondía dio vuelta y ella no estaba.-¡Hinata! Donde te has metido.- Grito frenética y comenzó a buscarla.

-S-Sasuke que te sucede.- Menciono al sentir el fuerte agarre de su novio arrastrándola por toda la fiesta. Al entrar en un salón este la cerro con llave y volteo a ver a su novia con sus ojos rojos, asustada, retrocedió hasta topar en una pared.

-Lamento por hacer esto pero es necesario.- Dijo en un suspiro, acerco sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos por un instante, disfrutando del momento, sujeto con delicadeza la cintura de ella, presiono con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella, como si fuera un beso desesperado de sentir el amor en ese pequeño beso. Hinata rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de el. Sus piernas sujetadas en la cintura de su novio. El beso se fue a uno apasionado. Con cuidado el azabache dejo el cuerpo de su novia al escritorio. Miro a Hinata de arriba a abajo, una exquisitez de humana, con la yema de sus dedos empezó a recorrer un camino desde el cuello de ella hasta las piernas torneadas.

-S-Sasuke.- Susurro la azabache al sentir los labios de este en su cuello succionando la sangre, nuevamente rodeo el cuello de el, para que disfrutara su sangre.

-Si quieres parar me detendré... Solo dímelo.- Musito admirando la belleza de Hinata, ella solo soltó un suspiro y lo tomo como un no. Con una mano la puso en el seno de ella moviendo suavemente, ella daba pequeños suspiros apasionados y con la otra mano libre acariciaba por la tela los muslos de ella. Levanto el vestido para ver el encaje perfecto de ella, en el rostro de Hinata se admiraba un sonrojo al sentir que Sasuke encajaba sus colmillos en las piernas de ella.

-S-Sigue.- Pidió a gemidos, el Uchiha soltó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Sus labios ahora se encontraban con los de ella, succionando esa calidez que ella emanaba, profundizo el beso, las lenguas en una danza de fuego, se aparto un poco de ella para dar pequeños pesos en el cachete provocando cosquillas en la Hyuga.

La ropa de interior de la parte de abajo, el lo bajaba con lentitud y ella con instinto se tapo por la vergüenza, Sasuke agarro la mano invasora.- Tranquila.- Dijo para besarle nuevamente. Aun en el beso terminaba de bajarle el encaje. Y se desnudaba al mismo tiempo. Con sus respiraciones cansadas de terminar por una vez.

-Solo hazlo.- Dijo con una perfecta sonrisa, abrió un poco las puertas para que el azabache se pusiera en medio, se miraron con ternura... Entro en ella con cuidado. El vaivén de pasión seguía, lanzando gemidos repentinos. Sasuke se acerco nuevamente al cuello de ella para succionar la sangre para disfrutar mejor el momento y Hinata dejando que el siguiera.

Seguía moviéndose en un momento antes de llegar al climax quiso alejarse para que su semilla no entrase en ella, pero ella lo rodeo en sus piernas no permitiendo salir.

-H-Hinata.- Gimió al sentir que el final de climax se aproximaba.

-Sasuke.- Grito al sentir el liquido dentro de ella.

.

.

.

.

:v Que pedo..! Es la primera ves que escribo Lemmon ;n; xD ahora no fue dedicado por tanta ¬u¬.

Las cosas se pondrán serias. Y pues el pishi gato se lo llevara xD.

**Próximo**** capitulo:**

**Madara vs Kaguya.**

¬u¬ aquí amaran a Kaguya ;v esa ancianita le partirá su madre a Madara xD

**-DiazGuiselle**


	18. Chapter 18

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo diecisiete.**

_**Madara vs Kaguya**_

_*3* Otro capitulo de su droga... Historia favorita xD Este capitulo sera épico porque sabremos muchas cosas de Madara ¬u¬ que villano mas sexy xD y de la abuela de Kaguya ademas de que uno de los sueños se hace realidad._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta. Ino y Shikamaru estaban preocupados por la ausencia repentina de su mejor amiga la cual no supieron nada después de casi dos horas. Ademas de que cosas terribles les pasara a las dos mujeres con novios azabaches.

En el departamento de Hinata Hyuga. Hiashi decidió cenar en conjunto con su familia pero Kaguya se negó, así que Hiashi y sus dos hijos se fueron a comer a un restaurante mientras esperaban a la joven y a su prometido.

Kaguya sabia que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, sentía una presencia conocida que conoció hace mas de cincuenta años o incluso mas pero no se acordaba quien podría ser pero cabe duda que ella presentía algo terrible.

Madara con su familia se encontraban en el mundo de los humanos, Fugaku quería replicar pero sencillamente no podía. Al llegar a la fiesta buscaron al heredero y a su acompañante pero no se encontraban.

-¡Maldito Itachi!.- Gruño el poderoso Uchiha al pensar que su nieto le habrá dicho al heredero de su plan.

Kaguya ya estaba desesperada, en la región comenzó a llover sin cesar, relámpagos, granizo. Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta sin antes de recoger su suéter.

-S-Sasuke.- Menciono en un susurro encantador Hinata al besar a su novio una y otra vez.

-Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado.- Pronuncio en sollozos el vampiro, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la miro con dulzura para sonreír.

-Siempre estaré contigo pequeño Uchiha.- Contesto con una sonrisa para dar otro fugaz beso para retirarse.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la fiesta. Ino Yamanaka estaba desesperada llevaba dos horas buscando a su amiga en cualquier lugar en el cual ella pensaba que se podría encontrar vio a su novio quien tenia su semblante preocupado al no recibir ninguna llamada de Hinata Hyuga. Entonces a lo lejos vio a un hombre de cabellera larga negra y ojos rojos como el novio de su amiga, incredula se acerco a paso corto pasando alrededor de las personas que disfrutaban la fiesta a todo lo que daba.

-¿Disculpe usted quien es? ¿Tiene invitación a la fiesta?.- Pregunto Ino con miedo al ver a Madara Uchiha en persona aunque claramente no conocía las facciones pero se le hacían conocidas.

-¿Acaso tengo que tener invitación para venir a esta mierda que le llaman fiesta?.- Menciono escupiendo las palabras con frialdad se acerco a Ino y empezó a acariciar el cuello de ella con delicadeza provocando que se tensara.- Tienes un cuello hermoso digno para mi sed.- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante acercando sus labios al cuello de ella pero con una cachetada ahora marcada en el, este sujeto las manos de Ino con fuerza.

-S-Suélteme que me lastima.- Pidió con dolor en sus manos, con su pierna derecha le dio una patada en la parte baja de Madara el la soltó para cubrir el dolor, empezó a correr pero fue alcanzada por Shisui.- ¿Shisui?.- Cuestiono asustada.

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba observando con claridad como Shisui Uchiha estaba a punto de atacar a Ino Yamanaka, con un simple movimiento ahora el vampiro se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, con sigilo protegio a la muchacha quien estaba aterrada por lo sucedido.- Alumna descuida este día se suponía que nunca debía llegar pero ahora.- Dijo Kakashi sacando su arma y mirando con seriedad el cuerpo de Shisui.- La situación es diferente.

-¿Un caza vampiros? Que patético.- Dijo en un suspiro el grandioso Madara Uchiha.

-Patético es verte nuevamente Madara Uchiha.- Pronuncio con enfado la antigua heredera de la fortuna Hyuga, Kaguya Hyuga, Madara se tenso al escuchar nuevamente esa voz la cual había dejado de escuchar hace mas de años cuando el estaba en sus aventuras de adolescencia.

-¿Kaguya? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?.- Cuestiono asustado al recibir la mirada enfurecida por parte de la Hyuga, a pesar de la edad de Kaguya aun era temida por muchas personas de su generación.

-Eres tan idiota para preguntarlo, tengo el presentimiento que estas buscando a mi nieta. Madara no soy una estúpida para no darme cuenta la fragancia que emana mi nieta, esta combinada con una esencia de vampiro Uchiha la misma que tu me dejaste a mi.- Comento con tristeza al recordar ese día.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

**_Un día de verano en la ciudad Chima, Japón. Kaguya de tan solo 16 años corría con una gran sonrisa al recoger sus maletas para irse a la hermosa playa de su región. Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una persona._**

**_-Disculpe señor no me eh fijado en mi camino.- Dijo con clara vergüenza la Hyuga, agacho su mirada para no enfrentar los ojos de aquel susodicho._**

**_-Descuida también fue mi culpa y me llamo Madara Uchiha.- Comento el con una sonrisa elegante, ella lo miro y sonrojos aparecieron en sus facciones.- Tienes unos hermosos ojos.- Menciono con una sonrisa se acerco a ella, tomo su barbilla para admirar nuevamente sus ojos._**

* * *

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu nieta es la novia de mi nieto?.- Pregunto sorprendido, ella solamente asintió se fue con la Yamanaka para consolarla.

-Si tratas de arruinar el amor que hay entre esos dos. Juro por la memoria de mi hija que morirás en mis manos.- Grito enojada Kaguya dándole su merecido en palabras al poderoso Madara.

Hinata estaba dando vueltas al asunto, tuvo relaciones con Sasuke, su familia lo quería conocer y ademas... No uso protección al hacerlo con el. Respiraba limitadamente para olvidar el presentimiento de quedarse embarazada nuevamente y no pasar por lo mismo.

Caminando por los laboratorios con el frió en su entorno mientras cruzaba sus brazos y murmurando una canción en su mente pero sintió una presencia atrás de ella, volteo para admirar a Obito con sus poderosos ojos y mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Obito que haces por aquí no se supone que debes estar con Kakashi?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa se acerco hacia el pero el muchacho no respondió a su llamado , se alejo un poco de el pero al mirar los colmillos apunto de ser clavados en su fino, le dio un puñetazo para salir corriendo.

Corría hasta el cansancio, su ritmo cardíaco subía y bajaba hasta que encontró a un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color pero oscuros peleando contra el mencionado de nombre Obito Uchiha. En el otro costado Karin y Nagato peleando contra Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?.- Se pregunto el voz alta.

Sintió unos brazos en su cintura provocando que ella volteara al admirar a su protector.

-Hinata.- Dijo con dulzura.

-Sasuke.- Grito Karin enamorada de el, corrió hacia el susodicho y lo abrazo intentando besarle pero el no se dejaba.

-Karin aléjate de mi.- Gruño con molestia al sentir el cuerpo pesado de la pelirroja pegado al suyo y intentando besarle.

-Toda la familia Uchiha ¡Paren de pelear!.- Grito Madara molesto, todos se le quedaron viendo.- Eh llegado a una solución simple, esta batalla la hemos perdido por enfrentarme a una conocida vieja literalmente una anciana.- Gruño.- Dejaremos a la chica humana en paz pero tu nieto.- Apunto a hacia Sasuke.- No te le acercaras nunca mas a ella ¡Entendiste! Porque tu te casaras con Sakura Haruno.

-¿Sakura Haruno imposible?.- Grito confundido el azabache, su novia estaba confundida al escuchar las dichosas palabras, la vio de reojo y ella llorando en silencio.

-Imposible es posible aunque no lo creas. Ahora mismo dejaremos el mundo humano.- Dijo con miedo, todos lo observaron, el mismo Madara separo a Sasuke de Hinata llevándoselo lejos.

-¡Sasuke!.- Dijo con miedo Hinata.

-Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado.- Pronuncio en sollozos el vampiro, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la miro con dulzura para sonreír.

-Siempre estaré contigo pequeño Uchiha.- Contesto con una sonrisa para dar otro fugaz beso para retirarse.

-¡Hinata!...

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el accidente de la fiesta de disfraces. Ino y Shikamaru en ocasiones consolaban a su mejor amiga quien sufría en silencio recordando esos momentos mágicos junto con Sasuke.

Naruto se quedo en el mundo humano para consolarla fue bien recibido por parte de la familia Hyuga y de la misma Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Que te parece ir a comprar helado?.- Cuestiono Naruto con una sonrisa, entrelazo su mano con la de ella quien admiraba el sol de la playa.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmo con otra sonrisa.

La familia Hyuga y Uzumaki fueron a un día familiar a la playa, conociendo toda la historia de los Uzumaki y de Kaguya del como conoció a Madara. Hinata necesitaba el apoyo del mismo Naruto.

-Kaguya eres una pervertida.- Aclaro sonrojada Mito quien escuchaba todas las conversaciones de la anciana.

-Por favor Mito-san no seas una amargada, creo que Madara y Hashirama son gays estoy totalmente seguras.

-Kaguya-sama platícanos mas de sus aventuras.- Menciono con entusiasmo Karin al escuchar los relatos de la misma Hyuga.

-Si la pequeña lo desea lo haré es importante complacer a los invitados.- Guiño el ojo y soltó una risa divertida.

En lo lejos de la playa se admiraba Ino y Shikamaru haciendo el intento de un castillo de arena.

-¡Maldita sea porque demonios de la mierda divina no puedo hacer un maldito castillo!.- Expreso Ino enojada al intentar crear el castillo de arena.

-Mi amor no te enojes.- Dijo Shikamaru.- Si quieres le pedimos ayuda a esta Hanabi.

-Por supuesto que no.- Aclaro enojada inflando los cachetes.- No quiero ser vencida por una niña de siete años.

-¡Tengo 15!.- Grito Hanabi.

-No me importa si no haces castillos de arena.- Dijo Shikamaru tomando las manos de ella.- Lo que si me importa eres tu mi corazón problemático.- Unió sus labios con los de ella.

.

.

.

.

En el otro extremo de la plaza. Naruto y Hinata jugaban en el mar, varias personas que pasaban aclamaban.- ¡Que hermosa pareja!. Provocando varios sonrojos por parte de los dos.

-¿Hinata estas segura de tu decisión?.- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Estoy segura,es mi responsabilidad.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Es hora que le diga a mi familia que estoy embarazada de Sasuke...

* * *

*O* Oh por dios.

Oh my god..!

Kami-sama...

Que droga consumí el día de hoy :v En el siguiente capitulo sabremos lo que paso con la familia Uchiha.

Sera un Naruhinasasusaku :v disparejo o parejo como ustedes lo quieran llamar.

Ademas de que varios sueños no se podrán cumplir. Porque Madara lo provocara.

**Próximo**** capitulo:**

**Kodoru Uchiha/Hyuga/Uzumaki.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo dieciocho.******

**_Kodoru Uchiha/Hyuga/Uzumaki._**

Dos meses atrás.

En la dimensión de las criaturas se celebraba la unión entre dos diferentes criaturas para dar inicio a una nueva era de poder, varias criaturas de diferentes categorías daban las felicitaciones a Sakura Haruno quien se encontraba más que feliz por hacer su vida con el amor de su corazón.

Mikoto Uchiha la madre del heredero se sentía devastada por no ayudar, observaba a su hijo de lo más triste, lucia diferente ante sus ojos de madre y su esposo Fugaku planeando la boda de su hijo. Los primos Uchiha no tenían sonrisas verdaderas extrañaban el mundo de los humanos y por ser utilizados para casi ocasionar una masacre terrible en aquel mundo y de no salvar el amor entre el heredero de los Uchiha y de la humana Hinata que nunca conocieron.

En la boda celebre, el semblante de Sasuke era demasiado serio como un muerto viviente sin ninguna emoción alguna en su rostro representando la ''felicidad'' que tenía que demostrar por casarse y dar un mejor futuro a su familia.

-Sakura Haruno aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha ¿Como tú legitimo esposo hasta que la misma muerte las separe?.- Pregunto el sacerdote demonio al reconocer la felicidad de la sonrisa bella de la bruja japonesa quien tenía un vestido impecable, su velo largo y sedoso mientras la cabellera rosada en un chongo.

-Sí. Acepto.- Afirmo con felicidad que derramo más de una lagrima al ser próximamente la señora Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno ¿Cómo tu legitima esposa hasta que la misma muerte los separe?.- Cuestiono aquel hombre de voz madura y firme observando la expresión de negación por parte del heredero.

Antes de dar su afirmación volteo a ver a su abuelo quien tenía una enorme sonrisa orgullosa. Por primera vez la vio se sintió grandioso al reconocer que esa sonrisa de su abuelo era para él pero destruir su felicidad para la satisfacción de una persona que solamente la quiso destruir no podía perdonar.

¿Pero que pasaría si dijera que no? ¿Madara buscaría nuevamente a Hinata y la mataría pero esta vez enserio? No podía permitir eso.

-Acepto.

.

.

.

.

Por el otro lado del mundo. Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki caminaban entrelazando su dedo meñique con el contrario, por primera vez en su vida quiso darle otra oportunidad a Naruto de estar en su vida, pero no podía olvidar que en su mente y en sus sentimientos estaba Sasuke instalado. Además de tener en su vientre a un bebe de él.

-Hinata ¿Aun piensas en el verdad?.- Cuestiono Naruto preocupado al sentir a su novia tensa ella se limito a sentir con una enorme tristeza, Naruto se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo para darle protección por parte del.- Tranquila princesa de mi corazón siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Naruto muchas gracias por estar a mi lado y perdón por todo lo que paso cuando recupere mi memoria.

-Tranquila Hinata todo está en el olvido.

**Ya han pasado cerca de trece años después de lo sucedido. La familia Hyuga ha perdido a un integrante de la familia Kaguya Hyuga por causas naturales. Hinata lloro por la pérdida de su abuela la única que la entendía. Neji conoció a Tenten Ama una compañera de clase de la mejor amiga de Hinata. Hiashi dejo Juuken Corporation para dejarle el cargo a su primogénita.**

**Hinata y Naruto ahora tienen dos maravillosas gemelas de nombres Hinamori Hyuga y Kaguya Hyuga al honor de la abuela de la azabache de hermosos ojos blancos.**

**La mayor se llama Hinamori Hyuga una chica de 13 años con su cabellera azulina corta que le llega a los hombros además de ser ondulado. Sus ojos son blancos pero en tonos grises dando un look maligno cuando seña el fruncido. Es tierna, educada y de ser muy amable con las personas de su alrededor.**

**La menor es Kaguya Hyuga una chica de 13 años de cabellera larga azulina lacio que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son grises, al contrario de su hermana, es analítica, impulsiva y de ser de carácter serio.**

En la mansión Hyuga/Uzumaki. La jefa de la empresa desayunaba tranquilamente con su familia y la familia de su esposo. Kushina en el lado izquierdo almorzando con una bella sonrisa adornando el lugar y Minato leyendo el periódico matutino. Neji y Tenten comiendo con delicadeza y platicando cosas cotidianas del país en donde ahora se encontraban **Japón, **Hiashi siendo molestado por su hija menor por no dejarla salir a una fiesta.

-Naruto ve a la habitación de las niñas y despiértalas por favor que se ha hecho un poco tarde y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.- Ordeno Hinata terminando de comer.

-Por supuesto mi amor.- Musito Naruto con una sonrisa, acato la orden y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus amadas hijas que claramente no eran suyas pero como las crio durante 13 años, dándoles su apoyo incondicionalmente, olvidando momentos tristes con ellas. Esas dos eran su mundo.- ¡Hinamori-chan!.- Grito el rubio con furor al notar a su hija dormida plácidamente.

La pequeña abría sus ojos con pesadez, se levanto con pesadez sentándose en su cama y viendo a su padre saltando como conejo.- ¿Padre? Que haces en mi habitación.- Cuestiono con voz dulce y melodiosa.

-Tu mama ha pedido que te despierte junto con tu hermana porque ya es tarde tenemos un horario muy atareado así que vístete que vamos al centro comercial.- Dijo con emoción sus palabras que salto más fuerte, Hinamori sostenía una sonrisa al ver que su padre siempre era el mismo y que no deseaba otro padre que no fuera Naruto.

-Padre son las siete de la mañana. Ayer en la noche hiciste que corriera por toda la ciudad por una competencia y estoy agotada ¿Puedo despertarme treinta minutos después? Por favor.- Pidió con amabilidad la azabache con un sonrojo tierno.

-De acuerdo Hinamori-chan.- Dijo Naruto al acercarse a su pequeña hija y dándole un beso en el cachete para salir de la habitación.

-Mi padre es fabuloso.- Murmuro Hinamori para volver a acostarse y cerrar sus ojos nuevamente pero sin antes soltar una sonrisa.

Naruto rompió la puerta de la otra gemela para despertarla pero lo que no conto fue que ella ya estaba despierta y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Padre porque siempre para despertarme tienes que romper la puerta de mi habitación siempre?.- Cuestiono Kaguya arqueando una ceja y soltando una risa que no pudo evitar, salto hacia su padre para abrazarlo y este lo recibió con mucho cariño.

-Es mi toque personalizado, con tu hermana le grito su nombre con mucha emoción. Querida tienes a un padre fabuloso.- Menciono con burla el rubio acaricio la cabellera de Kaguya que era tan suave y sedoso para ser cabello de una chica ruda.

-Papa eres un idiota total. Como dice Karin-san, Naruto es un completo idiota y no te juntes con el que te puede contagiar la estupiditis.

-Karin es una amargada total no confíes en ella se que trama la dominación del mundo junto con ese maldito bastardo Suigetsu.- Gruño Naruto y apretó su puño.

-Papa tranquilo, la tía Karin sabe cuidarse al igual que el tío Nagato.

-Bueno tu mama quiere que comas algo antes de que yo tu fabuloso padre te lleve al centro comercial junto con tu hermana.

-¿Hinamori ya esta despierta?.

-No. Está cansada.

-Supongo que sí. Después de que hiciste que corriera por toda Chima.

-Oye no me regañes que me siento como un perro faldero siendo regañado por su dueño.

-Pero mama es tu dueña.

-Exactamente.

.

.

.

**_¿Les gusto el capitulo? :v_**

**_¿Les gusto los nuevos personales de la historia?_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_1. Ino y Shikamaru aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo con sus adorables 7u7 hijos._**

**_2. Kakashi Hatake será el padrino de Hinamori._**

**_3. El sabio pervertido aparecerá._**

**_4. La familia Uchiha nuevamente con un nuevo integrante._**

**_5. No tengo idea de qué demonios fume para el capitulo :v_**

**_Las amo con todo el Kokoro de mi ser chiquitas..!  
_**

**_Capitulo siguiente: Familia Nara._**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo diecinueve**

**_Familia Nara._**

_;n; Huehuehuehuehue ustedes esperaban un Sasuhina eterno pero Ño. La troll Guiselle los ha engañado :v creo que eso lo vi en drosschanel._

_Al final las aclaraciones y el siguiente capitulo los comentarios que ustedes me han dejado los responderé *3*._

* * *

En el centro comercial la familia Hyuga caminaba por los pasillos siendo saludados por varias personas que conocen la famosa familia, las dos niñas gemelas iban maravilladas al ver la cantidad de artículos que podrían utilizar para la fiesta de gala de Corpo'Fashion. Naruto observaba varios puesto de comida para un tiempo ir corriendo y comer todo lo que pueda y ser acompañado por Hinamori la cual comparte casi los mismos gustos que el rubio de apellido Uzumaki.

-Bueno chicas ya estamos en el centro comercial, su madre me ha pedido acompañarlas porque ella sencillamente no puede hacer cinco cosas al mismo tiempo y llega cansada o comienza a discutir conmigo por cualquier problema de su trabajo así que ¿Que se pondrán a la fiesta?.- Pregunto el mayor con una elegante sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de las dos niñas que sonreían por la actitud de su padre.

-Yo estoy pensando en ponerme algo casual pero con glamour pero mi cabello lo arreglare creo que mi madrina Ino me recomendó una estética en Estados Unidos.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa Hinamori que empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Pero la fiesta es en dos días no creo que quieras ir hasta Estados Unidos para arreglarte el cabello.- Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabellera de la mayor.- ¿Porque no le dices a Ino-chan que te haga un peinado suculento? Digno de una princesa tan hermosa como tu.- Musito con una sonrisa regalando un pequeño beso en el cachete, varias señoras suspiraron por el acto tan tierno del rubio.

-Eres un cursi.- Respondió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus facciones.- Padre te quiero demasiado eres el mejor del mundo ¡Dattebane! Como dice la abuela Kushina-san.- Menciono Hinamori dando un abrazo a su padre y soltando una sonrisa.

-¡Par de imbéciles!.- Exclamo irritada Kaguya soltando un suspiro y poniendo una mano en su cadera.- Vamos a realizar las compras. Ustedes se tardan una eternidad.- Dijo con molestia dando un chasqueo con la lengua.

-Que carácter. No me puedo imaginar de donde lo pudo sacar.- Menciono en un susurro la azabache mientras inflaba sus cachetes y cruzaba de brazos se fue caminando a una tienda dejando a Naruto pensativo.

-''Cada día mas Kaguya-chan se parece mas al teme. ¿Me pregunto como estará el?''.- Se cuestiono en la mente, miro hacia bajo y agito su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos y con su mirada buscaba a las gemelas que se habían desaparecido.- ¡Dattebayo! ¿Ahora donde se encuentra?.- Grito nervioso.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad de Chima. En una mansion llamada Nara, el mayor de la familia descansaba en el patio trasero relajándose poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca y cruzando sus piernas soltando una sonrisa, de pronto sintió unas gotas caer en su cabellera negra.

-¡Pero que demonios!.- Dijo molesto abrió sus ojos al notar los hermosos ojos azules de su esposa y esa sonrisa divertida.- Ino me estoy relajando tuve un día demasiado pesado en la oficina.- Dijo lanzando un suspiro y agarrando a su esposa de las muñecas provocando que Ino se cayera en el pasto riendo.

-Pero que especial eres señor Nara. No tengo ni idea del porque me case con usted, mejor me hubiera casado con ese Sai pero quise unir mi vida contigo por que Te amo demasiado mi señor problemático.- Musito con una sonrisa, se acerco a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios el cual el acepto gustoso del amor proveniente de su esposa.

-¡Si van hacer eso háganlo en su recamara par de cochinos!.- Grito su hijo mayor de catorce años, de cabellera rubia y ojos castaños como su padre, su mirada a la vez seria y a la vez divertida, sostenía una sonrisa divertida al decir su comentario.

-¡Shizuku!.- Dijo con enojo Ino se levanto rápido del césped.- Tienes celos de que pueda hacerlo con tu padre y tu no tengas a nadie.- Se burlo de su hijo mientras el Nara mayor sostenía una leve risa que ya no podía aguantar.- ¡¿Oh acaso olvidas que la misma Hinamori Hyuga la chica mas tierna te ha rechazado mas de cinco veces consecutivas?!.

-¡Madre eres malvada!.- Menciono dramáticamente mientras ''lloraba''.

-No seas una nena de primera como tu padre.- Dijo con orgullo a sus palabras, el mencionado arqueo una ceja.

-Ino no soy una nena.- Menciono molesto.- Por su osadía de decirme así te castigare.- Dijo con una mueca divertida en sus facciones.

-¿Un mes sin sexo? Por favor puedo aguantar todo ese tiempo.- Cruzo sus brazos y arqueo su ceja.

-Entonces no iras a la fiesta en el cual estamos invitados y que veras nuevamente a tu mejor amiga después de cinco meses. ¿Entendiste mi amor?.- Gruño el azabache triunfante viendo que su esposa fruncía el ceño.

-¡Tu ganas!.- Expreso derrotada la rubia suspirando con derrota se adentro a su mansion con la mirada agachada.

-Las mujeres son problemáticas.- Menciono Shizuku cruzando los brazos.

-Ni me lo digas hijo mio y mas tu hermosa madre que es demasiada problemática en esos aspectos...

* * *

En la dimensión de las criaturas. Varias criaturas visitaban la mansion Uchiha por la celebración del cumpleaños numero trece de la nueva heredera. Hikari Uchiha de hermosos ojos azabaches y su cabellera rosada como su madre, su facciones mostraban una felicidad sin igual. Madara estaba feliz por tener una nieta bastante linda y poderosa por poseer los poderes legendarios de los Uchihas y poderes mágicos como bruja.

-Padre este es el mejor día de mi vida.- Exclamo con felicidad y un brillo singular en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su padre quien solamente la abrazaba por trato, veía de reojo la expresión de Sakura al pasar los años sintió un sentimiento especial por ella pero claramente no era amor, aun pensaba en Hinata.

-Me da bastante gusto que te hayas pasado tu cumpleaños alegre querida.- Acaricio la cabellera de su hija, pero de pronto vio un reflejo de una pequeña niña de cabellera larga y ojos grises con una sonrisa fantástica y siendo abrazada por Naruto Uzumaki, movió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

-¿Pero no eh visto a Tío Itachi ni a Tío Shisui ni a Tío Obito donde pueden estar?.- Cuestiono con tristeza poniendo una mano en su pecho al pensar que tal vez sus tíos estuviesen en peligro.

-Ellos están bien.- Musito Madara.- Han ido al mundo humano, al parecer hay una celebración en Japón muy importante, los Uzumakis están involucrados en eso ademas de que han reportes de que Naruto tiene dos hijas.- Dijo en un suspiro y viendo de reojo la expresión de Sasuke que fue de dolor.- Me han traído imágenes y datos de la familia Uzumaki/Hyuga.

Madara a paso corto se acerco a ellos, sacando una carpeta y la tiro en la mesa de cristal, Sasuke temeroso se acerco a la carpeta y saco el contenido de ella, Sakura y Hikari se acercaron, había varias fotos las cuales una era muy especial.

Una fotografía en la playa. Naruto con su traje de baño resplandeciendo su cuerpo bien formado y en sus brazos a Hinata sonriente, y dos pequeñas de cinco años jugando en la arena y tratando de ayudar a su madre de las manos del rubio escandaloso.

-El maldito heredero de la familia Uzumaki tiene dos hijas bastante hermosas.- Dijo Madara con desprecio a sus ojos ¿Celos?. Los ojos de Hikari observaban las dos pequeñas con sonrisas.- Tengo otras mas recientes.- Dijo este. Sasuke saco mas fotos en donde las pequeñas eran mas grandes.

Hinata con un vestido celeste con su cabellera suelta mas larga que lo usual mejor dicho el cabello mas largo cuando Sasuke lo conoció, con un poco de labial en esos labios, Naruto con un traje negro con su cabellera rubia revuelta, y las dos gemelas abrazadas con cortes diferentes, la primera con su cabellera corta y unos pantalones floreados blancos con morados, una blusa de manga corta blanca y un collar con iniciales HH, al contrario de la otra, con su cabello largo hasta la espalda, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones blancos ajustados y unos botines cafés y un collar con iniciales KH.

-¿Son hijas del dobe?.- Pregunto triste el azabache mayor quien sostenia las fotos en su mano izquierda.

-Si. La mayor es la de pelo corto de llama Hinamori Hyuga es una chica inteligente, la numero uno en artes marciales, ademas de ser muy amable el carácter lo saco de su madre, la cual es la ejecutiva numero uno de todo Japón, una mujer de gran talento pero se escuchan rumores de un posible nuevo integrante a la familia.

-¿Y la chica de cabello largo?.- Cuestiono curiosa Hikari.

-Se llama Kaguya Hyuga, al honor de la abuela de Hinata que falleció hace tiempo por causas naturales, tengo entendido que el carácter de esa chica es bastante extraño, su mirada es de desprecio a los demás ademas me informaron que es muy analítica, su inteligencia sobrepasa a la de su hermana, es muy fría es muchos aspectos, no le teme a muchas cosas. Es como si fuera un Madara 2.

-Son muy hermosas las chicas ¿Cuantos años tienen?.- Cuestiono Sakura.

-Van a cumplir 14 años.

Sasuke solamente escuchaba la conversación, otra foto saco la cual estaba otra familia con ellos. La familia Nara. Sonrió al ver que Shikamaru ya mas crecido junto con Ino abrazando a Hinamori casi asfixiarla con el abrazo, y de otro lado un chico parecido a la rubia abrazando a Kaguya y esta haciendo mala cara.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto mi nueva droga digo nuevo capitulo?.**_

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo.**_

_**La familia Nara tienen dos hijos pero el otro aparecerá el siguiente capitulo.**_

**Próximo**** capitulo: La fiesta de las reinas.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Colmillos del atardecer**

**Capitulo veinte.**

**_La fiesta de las reinas._**

* * *

El día de ayer. Sasuke al ver las fotografía de la familia Uzumaki, un hueco de sentimientos lo invadió aun sostenía la foto de la playa en donde su bella Hinata feliz en brazos de otro y las dos pequeñas queriendo proteger a su madre, con la yema de sus dedos pasaba con delicadeza el rostro de Hinata.

-¿Padre?.- Pregunto su hija arqueando una ceja, disgusta al ver que su padre no se separaba de la fotografía y verlo susurrar el nombre de Hinata, se acerco con rapidez y le arrebato la foto rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¡Hikari! ¿Porque demonios te sucede?.- Dijo molesto el azabache viendo con seriedad la foto rota, dejo de mirarla para ver a su hija enojada.

-Desde hace cincuenta minutos tienes esa maldita foto en tus manos. ¿Esa mujer que es para ti? ¿No amas a mi madre?.- Cuestiono en sollozos la pequeña poniendo una mano en su pecho, vio que su padre no respondía solamente se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿Acaso soy un desperdicio en tu vida padre?.

-¡Hikari!.- Grito Mikoto parada en las escaleras, la bajo con delicadeza y se puso a lado de su hijo para defender a su pedazo de alma.- ¿Porque le dices eso a tu padre? El te ama con toda su alma y siempre te amara.- Dijo la azabache mayor con molestia miro a su hijo quien tenia la cabeza agachada.

-Pero el jamas lo demuestra. Desprecia a mi madre todo el tiempo. Jamas los eh visto darse un beso, en ocasiones pienso que su matrimonio fue forzado sin amor.- Musito a gritos despertando a la familia completa de su sueño, los hombres mayores se quedaron observando con los ojos entre cerrados y la única mujer con ellos escuchando con dolor.

-¡Hikari ya!.- Dijo Sasuke en medio de un gruñido.- YO jamas ame ni amare a tu madre. La única mujer que estoy enamorado es de Hinata Hyuga.- Grito desesperado soltando lagrimas de sus ojos azabaches. Hikari por el otro lado dio un suspiro para darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la vista de todos.

-''Buscare a esa mujer y la matare''.- Pensó la pequeña activando la linea de sangre de su padre y chasqueando la lengua.

* * *

Naruto disfrutaba el paseo con sus hijas, cargo en brazos a Hinamori provocando que ella gritara y se cayera al piso. Kaguya se preocupo por su hermana, se acerco a su hermana y le acaricio la herida y soltó una sonrisa de protección.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Naruto apenado, agacho su cabeza con la mirada triste.

-Descuida padre no fue tu intención.- Menciono ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Padre la culpable de que me haya caído fui yo misma, me asustaste y mira ahora estoy con un dolor en el trasero.- Rió levemente, se levanto para limpiar la suciedad de la parte de atrás de su vestimenta.- Hablando de traseros ¿Donde esta Kakashi-san?.- Cuestiono con un rubor en sus pómulos.

-Ese pervertido debe estar con mi padrino leyendo pornografía máxima, algún día las cosas del Ero-sennin conquistaran el mundo.- Dijo asustado a sus palabras, tragaron saliva los tres al imaginarse a Jiraiya encima del mundo encuerando a las mujeres y ''lastimando'' a Hinata y ella gustosa, eso imaginaba Naruto.

-Jiraiya-san dominara al mundo.- Musito con voz ronca Kaguya asustando a su hermana.- No deben imaginarse cosas malas par de pervertidos profesionales de la materia, cuando eso llegue, ¡Yo seré Batman!.

-Sigue soñando niña tonta.- Dijo una voz madura de un muchacho de trece años parado en una esquina y apoyándose con un pie en el árbol y cruzando sus brazos.- Yo seré Batman no tu.

-Kineki deja de ser un idiota y lárgate con tu hermano Shizuku que ustedes dos son el dúo idiota de la secundaria.- Menciono en gruñidos Kaguya cruzando de brazos, observando con odio al joven de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos azules.

-Kaguya dime ¿Porque una chica tan hermosa como tu no tiene novio?.- Dijo de manera coqueto Kineki acercándose a ella con sigilo, a estar centímetros de ella miro los labios rosados de la Hyuga pero de un momento a otro observo que los ojos de ella ya no eran grises si no un rojo color vino.

-Kineki.- Gruño entre dientes.

En la empresa Hyuga, Hinata revisaba cada expediente y contratos de varias empresas para tener un mejor futuro y dejarlo en manos a sus dos pequeñas criaturas que mas adora en el mundo, su cabello recogido en una coleta, su uniforme consistía de una falda ajustada de color negro con tacones medianos de color rojos y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color que sus tacones. Jugaba con su bolígrafo hasta que el objeto cayo del escritorio, al agacharse para recoger el articulo se topo con el escritorio pegándose bastante duro en la cabeza, una fotografía en su escritorio se cayo en el suelo, la recogió, era la foto cuando se caso con Naruto y su panza de seis meses muy notoria.

-Como pasa el tiempo.- Susurro tocando la foto con la punta de sus yemas, la repaso con delicadeza las facciones de su marido con esa sonrisa característica de el.- ¿Que hubiera pasado si en vez de casarme con Naruto me hubiera casado con Sasuke?.- Se cuestiono en voz baja, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar aquellos recuerdos de felicidad que paso con el azabache.

-Hinata-sama. En la entrada la busca una señorita muy bella. ¿La hago pasar o usted va allá?.- Pregunto la secretaria con una sonrisa parada en la puerta observando que su jefa aun no se salia de sus pensamientos.

-¿No te dijo como se llamaba la señorita?.- Pregunto Hinata arqueando una ceja, la secretaria negó con la cabeza.- ¿Como es la mujer?.

-Bueno sus facciones son muy delicadas, tiene hermosos ojos negros como si la misma noche estuviera en ellos y su cabello rosado me impresiona que una chica de Japón lo tenga natural.- Respondió con emoción. Hinata agarro un lápiz y lo mordió leve.

-Permite que la señorita pase.- Ordeno con voz fuerte la azabache, la secretaria acato la orden sin ejecutar, al estar sola por cinco minutos se quedo pensando ¿Sakura Haruno aquí en Japón? ¿No puede ser esa bruja tiene los ojos verdes al menos que...?.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a la misma secretaria con una niña con las mismas características mencionadas, Hinata se levanto de su asiento y le dio una seña a la secretaria que se retirara.

-Disculpe pero ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Eres amiga de mis hijas?.- Pregunto con curiosidad veía a la joven con mirada llena de odio, una combinación perfecta de Sakura debido al físico y esa mirada al mismísimo Sasuke.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Hinata Hyuga?.- Interrogo con frialdad ante sus palabras, Hikari se sentó sin permiso y cruzo las piernas y observaba a la Hyuga examinando la belleza.- ''Es bonita tengo que reconocerlo pero mi madre es mejor que ella''.- Pensó.

-Por supuesto, que pregunta mas estúpida. Te haré una pregunta a ti si no te molesta.

-Claro que no prosiga.

-¿Que hace la hija de Sakura Haruno y de Sasuke Uchiha en mi oficina?.- Musito con una sonrisa la azabache asustando a la de cabello rosado, Hikari abrió sus ojos y analizo las palabras que soltó la azabache de hermosos ojos perlas.- Tal vez te estés preguntando el porque se que eres hija de ellos dos, con solo verte puedo identificar que eres hija de esa maldita bruja y de ese conde.

Hikari cerro sus ojos y los abrió demostrando su poder sanguíneo, se sorprendió al no notar miedo en aquellos ojos perlas.- ¡Mi madre no es una maldita bruja! Vine para ver porque mi padre sigue enamorado de usted nada mas, pero veo que usted es una vieja amargada.

Hinata frunció el ceño no podía permitir que otra persona que no fuera conocido le faltase el respeto a ella se acerco con ella con lentitud tensando a la pequeña, se agacho al mismo nivel de tamaño que posee Hikari para ver aquellos ojos rojos puros.- Ya no me importa que tu padre siga enamorado de mi, soy una mujer casada con dos maravillosas hijas producto de un amor hermoso, si tu abuelo Madara Uchiha te mando para reclamar me importa un pepino su opinión, ese señor le deseo la muerte mas dolorosa que pueda existir por arruinar mi futuro con Sasuke.

En las afueras del centro comercial. Naruto llevo a Kineki a casa junto con Kaguya quienes peleaban en el automóvil, Hinamori por el otro lado decidió caminar un poco para saludar a su madre. Apretó su mochila que era de forma de oso de peluche y se dirigió a paso corto hasta allá, al llegar la secretaria le dijo que su madre se encontraba platicando con una muchacha de su misma edad, le agradecido por informarle y se fue a la oficina de su madre donde escucho varios gritos de su madre diciendo .-Lárgate. Se asusto y se adentro en donde su madre estaba apunto de ser atacada por una chica de su misma edad, aventó con brusquedad su mochila, agarro la muñeca de la atacante y la estrello en la pared, Hikari gimió de dolor en su espalda, sus ojos entrecerrados observaron a Hinamori con una mueca de disgusto y el ceño fruncido ademas de que sus ojos eran los mismos de ella pero de un color rojo vino.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? El próximo capitulo se viene lo bueno criaturas de los bosques negros blablabla..._**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Como se encuentran en Japón tienen que utilizar los honoríficos.**

**La familia Nara tienes dos hijos. El mayor es Shizuku y el menor Kineki.**

**Shizuku esta enamorado de Hinamori y Kineki también aunque tiene una rivalidad con Kaguya.**

**No me drogo al hacer los capítulos :'v.**

**Próximo**** capitulo:**

**La fiesta de la familia.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**Capitulo veintiuno.**

_**La fiesta de la familia.**_

**Notas*u***

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior Hinamori se encuentra a Hikari intentando dañar a su madre. En este capitulo se conocerá las verdades ademas de que Madara intentara algo contra las gemelas.**

-DiazGuiselle.

.

.

.

.

-¡Pon encima un dedo encima de mi mama y te mato!.- Gruño enfadada Hinamori mostrando sus ojos todo el odio hacia la persona que tenia en frente, Hikari un poco noqueada se quedo inmóvil al ver esos potentes ojos encima suyo, tan temibles que los de su padre y posiblemente que su abuelo el poderoso Madara Uchiha.

-¿P-Porque tienes esos ojos?.- Pregunto Hikari observando las facciones de la joven ''Tan parecidos al de su padre'' abrió sus ojos por encontrar la posible respuesta. ''Por esa misma razón en el cual su padre ama demasiado a esa mujer debe ser porque tuvieron algo y su abuelo no lo permitió por el lecho de que esa mujer fuera una humana''.

Hinamori arqueo una ceja incrédula a la pregunta que le hizo la persona enfrente de ella, la dejo de mirar para irse a ver en un espejo que se encontraba pegado a la pared se miro con terror, con la yema de sus ojos hizo el contorno de esos ojos. Miro a su madre quien temblaba sus labios.

-También me gustaria saberlo.- Dijo asustada, cruzo los brazos para sostenerse, tenia miedo de ver esos ojos. Sus ojos. Comenzó a temblar por el miedo, miro a su contrincante quien poseía esos mismos ojos pero con un tono menor fuerte, un rojo vivo pero los suyos eran rojo vino, un rojo que carecía de sentimientos.

-Tsk.- Chasqueo su lengua, la pequeña de cabellera rosada necesitaba pensar, ella al igual que Hinamori tenia miedo por ver esos ojos tan llenos de odio. Se retiro corriendo por la puerta sosteniendo un brazo lastimado al estrecharse con la pared cuando Hinamori la ataco para proteger a su madre.

-Madre ¿Que soy realmente y quien era ella?.- Pregunto asustada mordiéndose su labio inferior brotando una pequeña hilera de sangre.

-Al parecer la hija de un ex novio que tuve y tu eres una criatura de la noche.- Dijo Hinata viéndola a los ojos por un rato esos ojos rojos se fueron apagando para mostrar sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Eso quiere decir que ella también es una criatura pero con la misma mirada.- Susurro en pocas palabras analizando las palabras de su madre que le dio.- Madre ¿Soy realmente hija de Naruto?.- Cuestiono asustada y agitada poniendo una mano en su pecho y intentando que una esperanza le dijera que si era hija del hombre de cabellera rubia y de esos ojos azules que enamoraban a cualquier mujer.

-No.- Dijo cortante observando que su hija empezaba a llorar.- Hace trece años aproximadamente, el padre de esa chica, Sasuke Uchiha y yo fuimos pareja por un tiempo, me enamore de esos mismos ojos que tu portas pero su abuelo el señor de la noche nos separo en una noche de disfraces, poco después me entere que estaba embarazada.

-¿Pero porque? Si el te amaba tanto ¿Porque te dejo ir así?.

-Por Madara su querido abuelo, Sasuke tenia miedo de perderme o que ese mismo idiota me hiciera algo malo, antes de conocer a Sasuke, conocí a Naruto, una noche especial me quede embarazada de el pero...

-¿Ibas a tener otro hijo antes que a nosotras?.

-Si. Pero la familia de Naruto me dijo que tenia que abortar, dije claramente que no pero me llevaron a la fuerza, perdí a mi primer hijo, estaba profundamente enamorada de el pero al hacer eso mis sentimientos cambiaron, cuatro años después conocí a Sasuke, el y tu ''padre'' son amigos.

-Mama ¿Porque te pidieron abortar?.

-En el mundo de las criaturas, es difícil que una humana como yo tenga a esa misma criatura por lo tanto en varias ocasiones suceden dos cosas, para proteger a la hembra se deshacen del bebe pero si la cuestión es diferente la mujer muere y el bebe vive. La criatura mas peligrosa es el zorro de las nueve colas la llamada familia Uzumaki, me dijeron que no podía soportar un parto de esa magnitud porque el bebe requiere de una fuerza poderosa para nacer.

-Entonces se requieren sacrificios.

-Exactamente, pero cuando me entere que tu y tu hermana venían en camino me aterre porque pensé que iba a ocurrir la misma historia, ademas de que si falleciera no podría verlas crecer. En el parto poco a poco me fui debilitando, eso significa que ya no podía tener hijos por el momento hasta que mi matriz se fortaleciera, digamos que dos Uchihas equivalen a uno, así que ahora ya puedo tener un hijo de Naruto.

-Eso quiere decir que los Uzumakis son la especie mas peligrosa.

-En muchos sentidos pero cuando se requiere para amar son los mejores en su trabajo, hasta Naruto se comportaba como si fuera el la madre.

Hinamori sentía un alivio en su interior por saber mas de su pasado y de su verdadero padre, pero no podía olvidar que su padre postizo Naruto Uzumaki todo lo que hizo por ella. Cuidarla, protegerla de esos chicos acosadores.

En el mundo de las criaturas. Hikari llegaba adolorida rompiendo con fuerza la puerta principal, al escuchar tal estruendo los señores y las dos mujeres corrieron a verificar el daño.

-¡Hikari!.- Grito Sakura a ver a su hija en tales condiciones, la cargo entre sus brazos y acariciando levemente la cabellera de la chica.

-¿Porque mi nieta esta tan herida?.- Menciono Madara corriendo para abrazar a su nieta favorita, en los brazos, empezó a oler a un olor a un olor agradable para las narices del mayor.- Hikari ¿Ese olor?.- Pregunto el mayor admirando el olor a vampiro puro.

-Digamos que tuve con enfrentamiento con alguien.- Contesto en los brazos de su madre y abuelo, miro hacia el suelo para memorizar y recordar esos ojos tan hermosos que ella alguna vez quiso tener.

-Pero ese olor tan exquisito como si fuera un Uchiha pero mujer pura. ¿Hikari acaso peleaste con una criatura?.- Pregunto curioso el mayor arqueando la ceja.

-Si. Pelee con Hinamori Hyuga y es demasiado fuerte no le pude hacer ningún tipo de daño.- Se quejo la niña poniéndose triste.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Iremos a matar a Hinamori Hyuga por hacerle eso a mi nieta!.- Dijo Madara poniendo sus ojos rojos...

* * *

_**Pishi madre :v porque siempre me tengo que poner bien jardocor y no subir el capitulo a tiempo.**_

_**Chiquitas :33 perdón, para dar las disculpas otro capitulo en una ''hora'' o tal vez dos.**_

_**¿Reviews?.**_

**Próximo capitulo: La batalla de los demonios.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**Capitulo ****veintidós**

_**La batalla de los demonios.**_

(;A;)7 Huehuehue. Conejo-ninja reportandome para un nuevo capitulo bien fumado, creo ser pariente de Kishimoto por los capítulos :v ¿Y que pedo con el manga? Pishi Sasuke parece chavez con la revolución, que venga a México para que haga una bien chida.

Este capitulo sera largo ademas de que ya sera mas Sasuhina. Me gusta el Naruhina por eso puse mucho de esa pareja ta déjenme soy especial okno.

* * *

Hinamori Hyuga estaba asustada por los acontecimientos que paso hace mas de dos horas en la oficina de su madre, por primera vez represento el deseo de matar a alguien por atacar a su madre, aunque claramente un ser humano que tenga mucho amor hacia una persona lo haría sin dudar dos veces pero la situación era que pensaba demasiado al respecto de su verdadero padre y de como le diría a su hermana todo lo que ahora ella sabe y como defendería si su hermana gemela no tuviese los poderes Uchiha.

En el auto en completo silencio, no dijeron mas de una palabra como *Necesitamos hablar en la casa* por parte de su madre, admirando los paisajes que transcurría en el trayecto a casa, al llegar admiro el jardín cuidado por su madre y padre, en ocasiones cuando hacia mucho calor se quedaban afuera como un pequeño campamento con sus amigos Nara.

Por su vida amorosa, estaba profundamente enamorada de Shizuku y quedaba claro que le sucedía lo mismo, pero debido a que no quería ser lastimada nuevamente lo aparto de un lado aclarado un fuerte no por su pregunta y petición ***¿Quieres ser mi novia?*** Aun recordaba la humillación que le hizo a su amigo en medio de la secundaria.

Saludo a su tío y a su tía y al pequeño Miro de tan solo 2 años de edad, un primo esplendido, corrió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas con rapidez ignorando los saludos por parte de su hermana Kaguya. Kaguya se quedo impactada por ser ignorada por la princesa amable, arqueo una ceja por la preocupación que corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana, intento abrirla pero se encontraba con llave.

-¿Hermana estas ahí?.- Dijo Kaguya tocando la perilla de la puerta y pegando una oreja por escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente pero no escucho nada ni siquiera un pequeño suspiro. ¿Algo malo estaba sucediendo?

Adentro de la habitación, Hinamori estaba asustada sudando agua fría porque estaba siendo atrapada por Madara Uchiha, su boca no podía omitir ningún sonido por que la mano varonil derecha le tapaba la boca y la izquierda le agarraba con firmeza sus manos para no intentar nada malo.

En la sala principal, Naruto se encontraba dormido con una revista de ramen arriba de su cabeza, pero su nariz olfateo un olor desagradable a muerto en la habitación de su hija Hinamori, se despertó de golpe y se dirigió con firmeza arriba vio que su otra hija Kaguya golpeaba fuertemente haciendo grietas en la puerta de la habitación de Hinamori.

-Kaguya hija mía. ¿Que esta sucediendo?.- Cuestiono el rubio preocupado abrazo a su hija con firmeza siendo correspondido.

-No lo se pero Hinamori llego bastante rara y se encerró en su habitación pero no quiere abrir pero ahí adentro hay un olor a muerto y me temo que le haya pasado algo.- Comento Kaguya admirando el suelo y olfateando un olor bastante raro para su gusto.

-''Acaso sera el''.- Se dijo internamente, con una patada abrió la habitación por su mala suerte Hinamori ya no se encontraba ni un rastro de olor por parte de la azabache.

Hinata iba a la cocina a servirse un poco de comida, un día demasiado raro en muchas cuestiones dejo su portafolio en la mesa principal y se relajo admiro a su suegra y a su suegro viendo una película y la pelirroja llorando dramáticamente. Soltó una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su familia y la familia de su esposo merodear el lugar una infinidad de veces.

Naruto junto con Kaguya bajan las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, asustando a Kushina y a Minato abrazados en el sofá familiar.

-Naruto, Kaguya ¿Que ha pasado, porque están asustados?.- Pregunto preocupada extendiendo sus brazos para que la pequeña la abrazara fuertemente acariciando los cabellos azules y con su dedo meñique retirando el rastro de lagrimas.

-Hinamori ha desaparecido, no se encuentra en su habitación y hubo un olor fuerte en su recamara, un olor a Madara.- Dijo golpeando la mesa y apretando sus dientes.

-¿Madara en el mundo humano?.- Dijo incrédulo el rubio mayor cruzando los brazos.- ¿Porque el estaría en el mundo humano? Tiene que ser un motivo demasiado importante para que el este aquí.

-¿Madara? Quien es el.- Menciono Kaguya dejando a Kushina de los brazos, miro a su padre quien se puso nervioso, miro a sus abuelos que se quedaban pensativos.

Hinata escuchaba toda la conversación, apretó con suavidad la pared, escuchando que ese demonio de quinta se llevo a su preciada hija mayor, tomo su celular en la mano y tecleo rápido poniendo el aparato en su oído.

-Kakashi-san Necesito que venga rápido a la mansion es muy urgente.- Dijo con preocupación colgando rápido el celular, lo dejo en la barra del comedor y se dirigió a la sala principal.- ¡Naruto llévame al mundo demonio necesito recuperar a mi hija cueste lo que cueste!.- Grito frenética.

-Pero mi amor, sabes que si las criaturas se enteran que una humana se encuentra en su mundo no dudarían en matarte o violarte porque eres demasiada atractiva pero no quiero que corras peligro.- Musito Naruto abrazando a su mujer en sus brazos Hinata sollozaba y se sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos de su marido.- Pero... Si tu deseas te puedo llevar solo que con ayuda de tu mejor amiga y de Kakashi-sensei.- Propuso con una sonrisa, los ojos de Hinata brillaron de ternura y lo beso en los labios.

-Naruto eres el mejor.- Musito con alegría. Kaguya observaba la escena con un ligero sonrojo en sus facciones aunque le avergonzaba todo tipo de escenas cursis entre sus padres pero al ver a sus padres contentos era lo mejor del mundo.

-Madre, Padre yo ayudare, quiero rescatar a mi hermana de las manos de ese Oscuro-sama.- Dijo con burla guiñando un ojo.- Necesitare la ayuda de Kineki-Idiota y de ese acosador de mi hermana Shizuku.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!.- Expreso Minato con una sonrisa siendo acompañado por su esposa.- Creo que Hiashi se pondrá de nuestro lado al saber que ese cretino de Madara ha secuestrado a su princesa amable.- Dijo con orgullo recordando a Hiashi cuando supo que Hinamori fue casi secuestrada por los fans de la secundaria y un Hiashi con una escopeta brillando sus ojos perlas ''Miedo''.

-Le enseñaremos a Madara que con la familia Hyuga, Uzumaki y Nara no se meten.- Dijo con orgullo Hinata.

[En el mundo de las criaturas].

Madara llegaba a la mansion Uchiha en sus brazos a Hinamori atada con cadenas y una cinta en la boca, forcejeando un poco para liberarse, al entrar vio que la familia se encontraba esperándolo, soltó con brusquedad a la muchacha.

-Madara.- Dijo Izuna corriendo en rescate para ver a la muchacha pero con un movimiento brusco por parte de su hermano se aparto.

-No te le acerques, ella pagara por hacer esto a Hikari.- Menciono con odio mirando a la muchacha indefensa que cerraba sus ojos.

-Padre esto se esta pasando del limite.- Musito Fugaku enojado.- No puedes hacer esto, Hikari tuvo la culpa de ir al mundo humano, la muchacha solamente se defendió.

-Madara se que eres mi suegro y me aclaraste que no me metiera pero matar a una chica inocente.- Musito preocupada y en sollozos Mikoto.

-¿Quien dijo de matar?.- Mostró una sonrisa.- Le haré algo peor como quitarle la inocencia.- Acaricio levemente el rostro de Hinamori que se soltó llorando.

Sasuke miraba la escena no podía hacer nada, su abuelo era mucho mas poderoso que el pero al ver a la muchacha su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos, pero vio que las cadenas que sujetaban las manos de la azabache se rompieron.

-¡Pon un dedo encima mio y quedaras peor que la chica rosada!.- Musito enojada sosteniendo la mano de Madara, coloco otra mano en el forcejeo y lo levanto con su fuerza, Itachi y Shisui se quedaron viendo sorprendidos por la tremenda fuerza, lo mando directamente a la pared provocando que la pared se rompiera en pedazos.

-¡Pero que fuerza tan sorprendente!.- Aclamo Obito.- ¡Tu puedes chica dale el merecido al viejo!.- Grito dando ánimos, Hinamori lo vio y arqueo la ceja.

Madara se levanto del escombro miro con sus ojos rojos preparados para una muerte a la victima que apretaba un puño, se dirigió a ella con rapidez pero no contó que ella lo golpeo en el estomago. Obito se asombraba bastante gritando para dar ánimos a la chica.

-¡Abuelo!.- Dijo preocupada Hikari, fue con su abuelo para ayudarle miro con desprecio a la azabache que ya estaba agitada de golpear duro.- Eres una maldita bastarda como osas hacerle esto a mi abuelo querido.

-¿Abuelo el? ¿Querido? Para mi es un saco de huesos ya mal deformado con mis golpes, si se meten con mi familia ¡Los matare!.- Musito en un susurro tenebroso, pero un brazo la hizo detener.

-Es suficiente.- Dijo Sasuke apretando con fuerza el brazo de Hinamori.

* * *

**Miau everywhere x33 ¿Les gusto?**

**:v Creo que hice con mucho poder a Hinamori pero recuerden que ella sabe artes marciales y lo combino con su fuerza. Ese Madara siendo golpeado por una chica de trece años.**

**Kyah.! Próximo capitulo aparecerán el par Nara con sus ataques sensuales que conquistan a las chicas Hyuga.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Humanos vs Demonios. Reencuentro entre dos amores del pasado.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**Capitulo ****veintitrés**

_******Humanos vs Demonios. Reencuentro entre dos amores del pasado.**_

Este capitulo sera demasiado especial :33 porque aquellos dos idiotas que se amaron se volverán a ver pero ¿Que pasara cuando uno de ellos intente matar al otro?.

.

.

.

.

[En la dimensión de las criaturas].

Una fuerte batalla se esta dando, donde los Uchiha estaba sorprendidos debido a la fuerza monstruosa que representaba la azabache, sosteniendo una mano suya para que no soltara otro puñetazo la dejo ir un rato, Hinamori observaba a todos con odio y mas a su contrincante de cabellos rosados, su falda ya estaba sucia y se sacudió un poco.

-No se el porque me encuentro aquí.- Musito cruzando los brazos.- Pero si esta chica dijo que yo la ataque esta muy equivocada.- Gruño con furiosa mirando al azabache de tu lado.

-¿Equivocada mi hija?.- Pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.- ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Paso otra cosa que no supimos?.

-Ella ataco a mi madre y cuando yo estaba cerca escuche el ruido me aproxime a la oficina, mi madre se estaba defendiendo pero esta mocosa de cuarta seguía atacándola.- Contesto, la mayoría se asusto con la revelación, mas el Uchiha padre, no podía creer que su amor fue atacada por su familia nuevamente.

-Hikari hija ¿Porque hiciste eso?.- Cuestiono Sakura preocupada abrazando a su cría.- Por lo menos me hubieras llevado para acabar con esa idiota de mujer.- Menciono orgullosa, aunque la mirada de desaprobación de varios se hizo presente.

-¡No permitiré que yo Madara Uchiha sea derrotado por esta mocosa!.- Expreso enojado activando mas poder en sus ojos asustando a la victima aunque se relajo después, ella no iba a perder ni iba a morir en manos de una criatura como el.

Se Balanceo hacia ella, atacándola furiosamente, ella apenas podía evitar los golpes contenidos de furia pero sintió las manos nuevamente de el en su cuello estrangulándola. Sasuke lo miro quiso detener que mataran a Hinamori pero no sabia el porque quería proteger a la muchacha.

-¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Dattebayo!.- Una fuerte voz y grito se presente rompiendo el techo de la gran mansion, los Uchihas cruzaron sus manos en el aire para que ningún metal les lastimara, el rubio apretaba sus puños con mirada seria mientras a su lado era acompañado por su familia y sus amigos.

-¿Uzumaki?¿Naruto?.- Murmuro Sasuke, miro a los acompañantes, Ino Yamanaka ¿Madura? con mirada que daba mucho miedo, Shikamaru Nara con su cara de *¿Ya me puedo ir esto es problemático?*, la familia Uzumaki, Hiashi Hyuga suspirando, Neji y Tenten analizando, Kakashi con su herramienta para casar vampiros y Hinata Hyuga su mayor amor.

-M-Madre.- Dijo ya sin fuerzas, Madara aun seguía con sus manos en su cuello, ya le costaba respirar, Hinata miro a su hija.- L-Lo lamento...- Dijo en un susurro Hinamori su oxigeno estaba por terminar, cerro sus ojos y dejo sus manos a sus costados.

-Una menos.- Musito Madara victorioso dejando caer a la azabache, Hinata se quedo inmóvil, Naruto por el otro lado junto con Karin se enojaron explotando el lugar con el poder del zorro de las nueve colas.

-¡Maldito seas!.- Grito Naruto con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos notorios, Karin por su otro lado sacaba una cantidad monstruosa de chackra para ayudar a ''resucitar'' a la azabache.

-Que mala suerte que una Uzumaki haya fallecido aunque eso no me tiene que importar.- Dijo con tranquilidad poniendo ambas manos para sacudir el polvo, pero miro los ojos de odio de Naruto, por primera vez le dio miedo.

-E-Ella no era una Uzumaki.- Dijo enojado apretando sus puños, miro a su madre que le negaba que revelara la verdad a los Uchiha, miro a Hinata que era un mar de lagrimas siendo sostenida por Kaguya.- Ella es una Uchiha que le quede claro.- Dijo sin sentimiento alguno agarrando por el cuello a Madara y estrellándolo al piso.

-¿Uchiha?.- Dijeron todos los de la familia mirando a la Hyuga llorando, Sasuke se quedaba inmóvil ¿Hinamori su hija?, Kaguya por su lado despejo las lagrimas dirigiéndose donde su ''padre'' se encontraba peleando.

Shizuku Nara admiraba como la pelirroja curaba a su amada, retenido las lagrimas que querías fluir, apretó sus puños y dio un suspiro, Kakashi lo miraba de reojo admirando la valentía del muchacho sacar una arma que el mismo Hatake le otorgo.

Por el otro lado Kineki y Shikamaru analizaban como Naruto casi mataba a golpes al Uchiha mayor por ''matar'' a la azabache.

-¡Ustedes son unos completos idiotas!.- Exclamo con enfado la rubia de nombre Ino, apuntando con su dedo indice a los demás de la familia.

-¿Eh?.- Dijo Obito rascándose la nuca.- ¿Quien eres tu?.- Pregunto el azabache.

-Mas estúpido no tenia que ser.- Susurro con voz suave poniendo una mano en la frente.- Obito Uchiha tu me conoces, me llamo Ino Yamanaka.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Ino?!.- Dijeron los tres azabaches incrédulos.- ¿Enserio eres tu?.- Pregunto Shisui asombrado por todo lo que su amiga cambio durante todo este tiempo, Ino ya no usaba su cabellera agarrada si no suelta que le llegaba mas atrás de la espalda, un broche sosteniendo los mechones de cabello, su vestimenta un vestido celeste largo.

-Y quien mas seria.- Contesto con sarcasmo.- En verdad no les duele que ese maldito abuelo suyo haya casi matado a Hinamori, en verdad me cuesta creer que ustedes se hayan convertido en esto, unos sirviente mas de la familia Uchiha.- Dijo con decepción yéndose donde su esposo se encontraba.

Kaguya se acerco donde su padre Naruto se encontraba peleando con el feroz vampiro, en un puñetazo saco volar a Naruto, Kaguya se sorprendió por la tremenda fuerza de esa criatura. Volteo a ver a Madara que estaba entusiasmada de pelear mas y mas, al ver a Kaguya un poco indefensa se acerco a ella para matarla pero ella detuvo el puñetazo.

-¡Pagaras caro!.- Exclamo con enfado, con una patada simple lo saco a volar, aunque el lo detuvo un poco dañando su brazo izquierdo, agarro un poco la pierna de la azabache y la tiro al suelo, dio puñetazos al suelo pero ella los esquivaba apenas, agarro el brazo de el y puso una pierna en el pecho de este y lo lanzo hacia atrás, Madara cayo al suelo pero vio como Shizuku el hijo de Ino iba con una arma de agua bendita ''Absurdo'' Pensó este con una sonrisa maliciosa. Agarro el brazo de ella desprevenida, la sujeto del cuello como anteriormente a Hinamori, la miro con enfado.

-¡Suelta a Kaguya!.- Grito Kineki.

-¡Esto es por Hinamori!.- Grito Shizuku rociando a Madara con el contenido del arma pero solamente unas pequeñas quemaduras salieron de este.

-''¡Imposible!''.- Dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

Madara relamió sus labios para encajar sus colmillos en el fino cuello de esta, Hinata lloraba por lo hacer nada, mientras era observada por los ojos de Sasuke. Pero Kaguya se quito de encima del Uchiha mayor, cerro sus ojos por un momento y sujetando su cuello con sus manos.

-''Esa chica es especial''.- Pensó Izuna sonriendo al ver que Kaguya no se rendía.-''Se parece a la Kaguya pasada''.

Kaguya abrió lentamente sus ojos para admirar el famoso Sharingan pero gris en sus ojos, su respiración mejoraba, Madara y los demás Uchihas se sorprendían. De un movimiento a otro sujeta a Madara por el cuello un brazo sujetando el cuello y el otro sosteniendo con fuerza, Madara se intentaba liberar.

-¿Kaguya?.- Dijo en un susurro Hinata, ver a su hija intentar matar al causante de todo era aterrador pero bueno al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver que Kaguya con su fuerza arrancaba un brazo de Madara, Mikoto grito ver tanta sangre en el piso. Sakura no lo podía creer ni menos Hikari que pensaba que era una decepción.

-Esa es mi nieta tan parecida a su bisabuela.- Grito Hiashi emocionado.- ''Aunque daba miedo''.- Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar a Kaguya en sus momentos jóvenes con un bate de béisbol en sus manos.

Madara ya estaba cansando, pelear con alguien de su nivel era molesto su orgullo no le permitía, sonrió de miedo lado.- No me dejas otra alternativa.- Musito enojado con sus ojos activados, con su sangre en el piso hizo un sello extraño algo que reconoció rápidamente Sakura.

-¿Que es eso?.- Pregunto Fugaki con el ceño fruncido.

-Haruno Portal.- Dijo Sakura, todos se les quedaron viendo.- Un portal que te hace viajar al pasado y remendarlo, creo que Madara ira al pasado por dos posibilidades, una matar a Hinata o hacer que se quede con Sasuke para apoderarse del nuevo linaje Uchiha.

-No lo permitiré.- Dijo Sasuke yendo donde Madara abría el portal para manchar al pasado, pero el portal se cerro llevándose a los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Digan en los comentarios si me la fume esta vez :v**

**Muchas cosas sucederán adelante del próximo capitulo. Prometo que ya vivirá el Sasuhina.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: El comenzar del amor del pasado.**

**Se me olvidaba... :v Kodoru y esas cosas raras que soñaba la chiquita de Hinata se vivirán oficialmente y bendecidas todas mis shabas :v okno.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**Capitulo****veinticuatro**

**_El comenzar del amor del pasado._**

El no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos que despertara porque un nuevo comienzo iba a suceder en un abrir de ojos, escuchaba varios murmureos de dos personas peleando a gritos y de una persona intentando controlar la situación de la pelea, intento abrir los ojos para mostrar a su vista una habitación bastante extraña pero un olor conocido para su olfato de vampiro, tapado con un cobertor de tercio pelo de color lavanda y una toalla caliente en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- Se pregunto internamente el azabache de nombre Sasuke incorporándose en la cama colocando una mano en frente, le dolía la cabeza.

-Te encuentras en Japón.- Una voz de una pequeña lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, una chica de cabellera morena y de ojos perlas que lo observaba detenidamente averiguando quien era él con una simple mirada.- La mejor amiga de mi hermana te encontró tirando en el bosque y te hemos traído para tu bienestar.- Informo la pequeña soltando un bostezo.

-Gracias por molestarse pero yo no necesito de su ayuda, me las puedo arreglar solo.- Aclaro con orgullo ante su apellido mirando a la pequeña que arqueaba una ceja y suspiraba por el tipo de persona que era él.

-Entonces te pido amablemente que te retires.- Dijo la chica con mirada seria.- Ya tengo a dos personas con el orgullo bastante alto y no quiero soportar a un tercero conviviendo conmigo.

-¡Hanabi-chan!.- Musito una muchacha de larga cabellera azulina y ojos iguales a la susodicha, Sasuke volteo para admirar de quien se trataba. Hinata Hyuga en persona pero diferente. ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba los honoríficos?.

-Pero hermana él es un amargado, igual que nuestro padre y cabe duda que Neji-san.- Menciono Hanabi mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido por sus palabras.

-Esa no es una escusa. Retírate, debo atender al muchacho.- Ordeno Hinata con los brazos cruzados, su hermana salió de la habitación a paso corto cerrando la puerta entre sí, dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke solos.- Perdón por la actitud de mi hermana menor, en ocasiones no tolera ese comportamiento.- Hizo reverencia disculpando la manera de que su hermana se comporto con él.

-Descuida se tratar a personas de esa misma actitud a la de tu hermana.- Dijo él con su voz varonil tensando a Hinata haciendo que la azabache tuviera un ataque de sonrojos carmesí.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Pregunto el azabache, el por supuesto ya sabía la respuesta, paso día y de noche con ella hasta tener una noche especial en la fiesta de disfraces. ¿Y si él estaba en el pasado para remendar las cosas?.

-H-Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo con un sonrojo viendo esos ojos rojos que la llevaban al inframundo de tan solo mirarlos un poco.- ¿Y usted?.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Informo con una media sonrisa de lado, se levanto de la cama para estirar sus brazos, no le gustaba estar en cama por mucho tiempo, lo que necesitaba era una taza de té caliente y entrenamiento. Sintió la mano de Hinata en su brazo.

-Uchiha-san debe quedarse en cama para que usted descanse por más tiempo y esté preparado para irse, no me gustaría que se accidentara por culpa de mí por no cuidarlo como se debe.- Sugirió con una cálida sonrisa, soltó con delicadeza el brazo del muchacho se puso nerviosa al notar la mirada roja encima.

-Llámame Sasuke y de acuerdo como tú lo pidas Hinata me quedare en reposo por un tiempo, gracias por cuidar de mi.- Agradeció soltando una sonrisa encantadora, se acerco a ella quedando a una altura memorable, bajo un poco para quedar en su misma altura para besar la mejilla de la morena.

Hubo un segundo en donde Hinata no sabía si evitar el beso en su mejilla o por respeto que él la besara, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar ese roce de mejilla.- Pero no puedo estar por mucho tiempo inactivo ¿Tienes algo para entrenar?.- Pregunto Uchiha arqueando una ceja, ella asintió.

-P-Por el momento debes descansar, acuéstate en un rato te traigo la comida ¿De acuerdo Sasuke-kun?.- Pregunto cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa.

El muchacho solamente le dirigió el gesto, aunque observaba que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tener que volver a recrear todo para que Madara no tuviera el linaje perfecto como demostraron Hinamori y Kaguya al pelear con el Uchiha mayor.

[Dimensión de las criaturas]

Madara llegaba a la gran mansión Uchiha cansado y fatigado, aun su brazo no se regeneraba del todo, sintió una gran molestia en su antebrazo que nuevamente estaba transcurriendo sangre, si juntaba a su nieto con la nieta de su amada Kaguya para tener ese linaje tan bello como se presento como Hinamori y Kaguya cuando pelearon con él para el honor de la familia y proteger a Hinata de las manos malignas.

-¿Madara que te ha pasado?.- Pregunto preocupado Izuna yendo con su hermano para acomodar al herido Uchiha en un lugar estable.

-No tienes el porqué saber cada uno de mis pasos.- Bufo molesto.- Cura mi brazo que está hecho añicos y ¿Dónde está Sasuke?.- Pregunto mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-No tengo idea, creo que salió al mundo exterior con Shisui de paseo porque Obito está enfermo y creo que está jugando videojuegos.- Respondió el Uchiha intermedio, se retiro para informar al resto de la familia lo sucedido y reportarse para responder en donde se encontraba el menor de los Uchihas.

-Shisui ha regresado en media hora pero dice que Sasuke desapareció en un destello de luz.- Informo Obito con un moco saliendo de su nariz.- Este moco es mi mejor amigo lo llamare Moquito-kun.- Sugirió con alegría.

-¿Y porque Moquito-kun?.- Pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa, tocando el hombro de su sobrino para darle tranquilidad.

-No se pero las brujas japonesas utilizan mucho esos honoríficos, me preguntaría como son las japonesas humanas.- Menciono poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Japonesa?.- Pregunto en un susurro Madara.- ¡Hyuga!.- Grito desesperado en casi en un rugido en su garganta, todos se le quedaron viendo.- Ya puedo saber en dónde puede estar Sasuke.

En la misma dimensión, con la familia Uzumaki.

-Madre ¿Puedo ir al mundo humano para visitar a mi padre querido del cielo?.- Pregunto Naruto rogando a su madre más de una media hora con exactitud mientras que la pelirroja le negaba el pase.

-Naruto entiende que Hashirama necesita verte por el momento no es grato que vayas al mundo humano, no después de ocasionar tal desastre con la muchacha.- Contesto Kushina cruzando de brazos.

-Tía no seas duro con mi primo.- Sugirió Nagato.- Fue una tontería adolescente lo ocurrido, pero es importante que Hashirama te vea, sabes lo importante que él es en esta dimensión.

-Sé que es mi abuelo pero tengo una flojera nivel dios.- Susurro Naruto.- ¡Pero quiero a ver a mi padre!.- Exclamo con pequeños destellos en sus ojos como desafío.

-¡Naruto no hagas ruido que intento dormir!.- Grito Karin desde su recamara, las personas que se encontraban en la sala principal se quedaron en silencio.

-De acuerdo Naruto pero regresa mañana por la mañana ¿Entendiste?.- Susurro Kushina.

-¡Dattebayo!.

* * *

**Capitulo nuevo *3***

**¿Les gusto?**

**Estuve repasando mis ideas y creo que les gustara esta modificación.**

**Saludos a mis seguidoras de esta historia tan extraña como mi nombre que por equivocación el maldito juez me puso TnT De hecho es Giselle pero le pusieron la U.**

**(*^^*) No hablemos de mis desgracias.**

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes y sean honestas pequeñas pervertidas. ¿Quieren un lemmon bien hardocore de Sasuhina o Shikaino o de ambos? 7u7.**

**Me avisan en los reviews.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

* * *

Mis shabas hardocores, espero que les guste el capitulo con todo su corazón, las cosas se pondrás complicadas con temas voy disparates y una de ellas Ino Yamanaka.

¿Que paso con mis seguidoras de la historia? Únicamente me respondieron dos personas sensuales. Chicas ustedes son amor, ustedes son vida para la historia siga a su curso final. Ya no me aman. *Se va al rincón y shora*

**Advertencia hardocore: El capitulo contiene lemon.**

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban como Ino Yamanaka golpeaba a Shikamaru Nara con una pelota de fútbol, Sasuke se acostumbraba nuevamente a la compañía de aquel trió en particular tan extraños, aunque sus comportamientos eran un poco distintos excepto la Yamanaka esa nunca cambio. Sonreía al ver a Hinata tan contenta, se sorprendió cuando se entero que ella en esa época tenia 16 años, osea paso un año al accidente del bebe.

-¡Maldito Nara! Dame la pelota.- Grito desesperada poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas observando que el susodicho se negaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Claro que no!.- Respondió lanzando la pelota a otra dirección, pegando con el mismo objeto a la cabeza de la azabache.- Lo siento Hinata.- Dijo asustado corriendo con su amiga, Hinata se sobaba.

-Cucaracha de quinta.- Menciono Ino.- Vuelve a pegar a mi Hinata, te quedaras sin hijos ¿Entendiste?.- Palabras memorables por parte de la Yamanaka aunque Shikamaru no pudo entender el vocabulario de su amiga, volteo en donde se encontraba Hinata con Sasuke platicando con sonrisas.- Me refiero a que te daré un terrible golpe en la entrepierna.- Arqueo una ceja y soltó una sonrisa para ver que el azabache se ponía tenso.

Los dos azabaches de diferentes ojos comían en silencio escuchando como Ino golpeaba a Shikamaru miles de veces con el mismo objeto, el helado que comía se le embarro en su labio inferior, Sasuke la miro como ella intentaba quitarse el helado de su labio, lamiendo, se acerco a ella, con sus yemas de sus dedos empezó a quitar el resto de ellos pero sus labios eran tentadores y mas la forma que lo estaba viendo.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Murmuro con un sonrojo la Hyuga mirando como aquellos ojos rojos le daba tranquilidad pero le llego un recuerdo de su amado Naruto, lagrimas, sangre y aborto, broto en lagrimas de repente, el Uchiha la abrazo para consolarla, sabia que Hinata recordaba el accidente con todo detalle, porque vivió su peor miedo.

-Hinata tranquila.- Susurro con tranquilidad, abrazando mas a la sonrojada Hyuga en brazos, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, algún día iba a regresar a la dimensión para darle el merecido a su amigo.

-Gracias.- Musito Hinata adornando sus facciones con una bella sonrisa, se alejo de el, besando la mejilla del moreno que sonrió.

Mientras tanto. En el baño de mujeres.

Shikamaru besaba con delicadeza los labios de su amiga quien se sujetaba en el retrete para no caerse, se separaron con un hilo de saliva mirándose en los ojos, Ino con un rubor notable, aun no recordaba como llegaron a esa situación. Rodeo la cintura de la rubia, sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello profundizando, marcando su terreno, Ino gemía y enterraba sus dedos en la playera negra que el portaba. Agarro la mano de ella, se sentó en el retrete y la sentó en sus piernas.

-S-Shikamaru.- Susurro agitada su sudor pegado en sus cabellos en su rostro, se besaron nuevamente profundizando el beso, bajo los tirante del vestido que ella portaba mostrando el brassier de color dorado, coloco una mano en el pecho cubierto de esa tela, Ino perdía el conocimiento cada vez que Shikamaru le hacia sentir esas cosas tan ''maravillosas''.

-I-Ino s-si quieres puedo detener s-si tu me lo d-dices.- Pronuncio con deseo en sus ojos, claramente no iba a detenerse, ella no dijo nada, lo tomo como un si. Intento quitar el broche que unía en brassier aunque no sabia como, Ino utilizo sus manos para guiarlo en el broche, el broche se quito, los senos de ella cayeron sin el sujetador, sus labios se acercaron en el pezón de ella lamiendo y disfrutando el botón con delicia, Ino lanzaba gemidos. Mientras la otra mano de el hacia masaje en el otro seno, y ella sujetando en los hombros de el.

Al terminar de disfrutar, la miro con mas deseo, en un rápido movimiento la coloco en la posición, en donde ella se apoyaba en el retrete con sus manos y el atrás de ella sujetando el trasero. Levanto el resto del vestido observando el color negro de la braga, froto sus manos en los muslos de ella, escuchando quejidos de ella, quito la braga con fuerza, ella se sorprendió sujetándose mas en el retrete. Desabrocho su pantalón cayendo al piso. Un simple roce de sus sexos escucharon suspiros.

-¿Lista?.- Pregunto acariciando la cintura de Ino, ella asintió mordiéndose su labio, entro en ella con fuerza, las embestidas comenzaron aunque Ino no seguía el ritmo, seguía siendo virgen, le dolía bastante cada vez que Shikamaru entraba en ella, agarro el trasero de la Yamanaka para entrar con mas fuerza, cada era mas potente. Pronto el climax iba a llegar al final, Ino gemía con fuerza.

-¡M-Me corro!.- Exclamo ella disfrutando del placer.

-Córrete mi princesa.- Musito con palabras que sonrojaron a la Yamanaka, la semilla entro en ella, sus piernas chorrearon del liquido espeso blanco, salio de ella, ella cayo al piso por que sus piernas le temblaba. Cuando iba a cerrar su cierre del pantalón la mano de Ino lo detuvo.

-A-Ahora es mi turno de que disfrutas.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara, Shikamaru cayo al piso con su miembro erecto, la rubia se acerco, con sus manos acariciaba el centro con delicadeza y con maestría, una vez ya erecto el miembro nuevamente, lo coloco en su boca, Shikamaru gimió al sentir la boca de Ino haciendo maravillas con su miembro, la agarro del cabello para que el ritmo siguiera con rapidez.

-D-Detente.- Pidió en gemidos el azabache, ella acato la orden mirando como la saliva quedaba en su miembro.- N-No quiero terminar d-de esa manera.- Ino sonrió se sentó en el miembro de su acompañante, moviendo sus caderas, se besaron con intensidad...

.

.

.

.

En el parque, Hinata admiraba las flores y las mariposas que llegaban a posarse en las hermosas flores, el viento soplaba moviendo los arboles a un ritmo espectacular, Sasuke sentado en el césped bostezando.

-*Hinata parece una niña pequeña mirando las flores*.- Pensaba el demonio soltando una sonrisa de medio a lado, miro a la azabache que ahora se encontraba viéndolo.- ¿Donde están tus amigos?.- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No se.- Respondió inflando sus cachetes, debía admitirlo, se veía muy adorable, la beso en un parpadeo, unieron sus labios aunque Hinata estaba asustada por el atrevimiento por parte del Uchiha, aunque se dejo llevar por los besos de el.

Profundizando el beso, sus lenguas danzando en un juego de fuego en donde nadie podía escapar en la tentación, pero el azabache sabia que si seguía así iba a aterrar a Hinata, se separo de ella.- Hinata Hyuga ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

* * *

[Dimensión de las criaturas]

Madara Uchiha pensaba la manera de tener un heredero nacido de su ser, similar como Hinamori y Kaguya demostrando el mejor linaje de los Uchiha, decepcionado de su nieta Hikari que tenia sangre de las mejores bestias, pero el poder que mas le impresiono fue de aquellas gemelas portadoras de su familia, sonrió de medio lado.

-''Kaguya''.- Pensaba con una sonrisa, recordando un secreto por parte de ella.- Tal vez no hayamos quedado juntos en el pasado pero, ahora tu y yo mi amor estaremos mas que unidos.- Musito mirando al piso donde una fotografía de Kaguya de años mas joven posaba con el.


	27. Chapter 27

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**Capitulo veinticinco**

**_Recuerda nuestros besos_**

Nuevo capítulo lectores sensuales ;)

**Advertencia Hardocore: Contiene lemon Naruhina.**

Besar nuevamente aquellos labios llenos de sentimientos sus recuerdos comenzó a brotar uno de los ejemplos, seria la manera que conoció a la Hyuga de hermosa sonrisa y de sentimientos empleados. Sujetando los cachetes pálidos pero con toques rojos de color carmesí que daba la señal de un fuerte sonrojo veía aquellos ojos cristalizados por el simple hecho de recordar su peor pesadilla.

_Un recuerdo que siempre se quiso eliminar._

_La fiesta que presentaba Ino Yamanaka para los compañeros de la secundaria estaba al ritmo, las mujeres disfrutaban de la piscina que la familia de la rubia tenia y los hombres bebiendo y bailando entre grupos, Hinata se sentía un poco rara en estar en una fiesta de ese nivel, mintiendo a su padre que iría a ''estudiar'' con su mejor amiga y con el Nara perezoso, reprimió un suspiro desesperado en querer dormir pasaba de las 12 am. Su novio disfrutaba de la fiesta comiendo todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar._

_-''Fue un error haber venido a esta fiesta''.- Pensaba la azabache asustada, en su corazón le decía que se fuera antes de que un accidente ocurriera, sintió las manos de su novio alrededor de su cintura.- ¿N-Naruto-kun?.- Pregunto asustada viendo aquellos ojos de deseo que presentaba Naruto, sujeto su cintura para cargarla y llevarla a una habitación privada sin pensar en sus actos._

_Llegando a la habitación cerro la puerta, estaba en trance por el alcohol adquirido en su cuerpo, Hinata completamente asustada abrazando su cuerpo por protección, Naruto, el agarro desprevenido, apretando su brazo izquierdo._

_-N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntaba asustada la azabache intentado zafarse del agarre endemoniado de su novio ¿Diablos como tenía tanta fuerza? ¿Tal vez no estaba consciente de su fuerza? Oprimió un quejido al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello succionando el pequeño sudor._

_-E-Eres tan bella H-Hinata-chan.- Decía con hipo mirándola deseoso.-Tu cuello esta delicioso.- Relamió sus labios.- ¿Cómo sabrá tu cuerpo?.- Dicho mencionado se tiro encima de ella besándola en los labios profundizando el amado beso, Hinata cerraba sus ojos por instinto pero golpeaba el pecho de su novio para que la soltara pero él con una mano agarro sus dos manos poniéndolas arriba de la cabeza, con su otra mano liberaba la blusa de botones que poseía Hinata, arrebatándola con la fuerza mostrando aquel encaje morado y el yacimiento de sus senos._

_-P-Por f-favor N-Naruto-kun n-no m-me h-hagas n-nada.- Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos intentando liberarse con su fuerza en las piernas, grito con dolor al sentir los dedos de Naruto acariciando el interior de su parte sexual, dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Tapo los siguientes gritos con un beso caliente, se despego de ella mirándola con una sonrisa, Hinata respiraba fuertemente, sintiendo la lengua del Uzumaki moviéndose en su parte baja acariciando lo más profundo que puede tener._

_-P-Para p-por f-favor.- Decía en gemidos la azabache, Naruto de despego de la parte más deseable para mirar con esos ojos deseosos azules a unos perlados asustados, soltó una sonrisa de medio lado mirando la expresión de su novia, se bajo el cierre de su pantalón tomando la cabellera azulina de ella con fuerza arrastrándola, miro el erecto miembro de su amado y luego los ojos de él._

_-C-Creo que no hay palabras p-para decirte lo que tienes que hacer ¿O tu inocencia no te deja?.- Pregunto incrédulo, mostrando una sonrisa burlona, nuevamente las lagrimas de ella, apretó sus puños en las cobijas, con la cabeza agachada, abrió su boca para toser pero en ese momento el enorme miembro de Naruto entro en su boca, sintió que se estaba atragantando, el rubio agarro la cabeza de ella para que siguiera succionando, enredando la cabellera azulina con sus dedos, sin más que decir lo hizo.- H-Hinata-chan creo que me voy a correr en tu b-boca.- Dijo en gemidos, no pudo aguantar soltando el liquido espeso en la boca de la Hyuga, manchada en sus labios intento quitarte el semen de su rostro todo salpicado. La agarro de la muñeca nuevamente cayendo de boca abajo la azabache y su trasero todo expuesto, Naruto masajeaba las nalgas de ella.- H-Hinata-chan ya estas demasiada mojada.- Dijo con burla introduciendo su miembro en el interior de ella, grito con dolor, la sangre comenzó a brotar.- E-Entonces soy tu p-primer hombre en tu vida.- Dijo con orgullo subiéndose al cielo._

_-''N-Naruto-kun''.- Pensaba Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando no gemir pero por más que intentaba cada embestida la sacaba de sus casillas, pero Naruto cayó a la cama y ella arriba del.- ¿Eh?.- Pregunto intrigada._

_-T-Te toca.- Respondió sujetando su cintura, con rubor en sus mejillas mirando a otro lado que no fuera el rubio de grande sonrisa empezó a subir y a bajar, provocando que el demonio gimiera roncamente.- E-Eres mía Hinata-chan y siempre lo serás, soy tu primer hombre de robarte la virginidad, t-tu primer hombre en robarte tu primer beso.- Comentaba Naruto aferrándose en la cintura de la azabache entregando nuevamente su semilla._

**: Época correcta:**

Naruto despertaba nuevamente de ese recuerdo, se sentía horrible y demasiado mal por hacerle algo tan miserable a su antigua novia, arruinarle su vida completamente y sus sentimientos tan bellos.

-''Soy el hombre más idiota que pueda existir en este mundo''.- Pensaba frotándose sus manos en su rostro, se encontraba en casa de su padre, un fin de semana, el era el único que le ayudaba a resolver cualquier clase de duda además de estar cerca de Hinata.

-Hijo.- Dijo Minato.- El desayuno ya está preparado, baja para comer necesitas fuerzas si quieres recuperar a Hinata.- Menciono con una sonrisa dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza a su único hijo querido.

-Si padre, deja me cambio de ropa porque ando desastroso y bajo a desayunar contigo.- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa heredada de su padre, el mayor asintió yéndose de la habitación de su hijo.

_''Recordara nuestros besos''._

Sasuke terminaba de besar a Hinata mirándola a los ojos, un poco aturdida sonrió lentamente, pero en la mejilla del vampiro una marca rojiza provocada por una cachetada.

-¡N-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi!.- Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas escapando de los brazos del Uchiha.- ''Porque mis sentimientos me dicen que a Sasuke lo amo como si un tiempo fuera verdad''.- De decía internamente mirando atrás donde Sasuke la miraba.

* * *

**Ahora saben lo que verdaderamente ocurrió entre Naruto y Hinata ;)**

**_Siguiente capitulo: Acepto ser tu novia._  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

_**Acepto ser tu novia**_

**Nenas un nuevo capitulo se que me eh tardado pero es por la falta de inspiración máxima, el próximo capitulo verdades ocultas empezaran a fluir. :'3 no dejen de leer.**

.

.

.

Varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir en aquellos ojos perlas por el hecho de recordar la tragedia cuando perdió a su primer primogénito desde ese día cuando veía a un bebe en brazos de una pareja joven, oprimía sus lagrimas para no recordar el hecho de muerte...

Shikamaru y Ino salieron con sus respiraciones agitadas, la rubia abrochando su vestimenta y arreglando su cabellera para ocultar cualquier rastro de sospechas observo que Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata y tapaba su boca algo que desconcertó a la rubia.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- Musito Sasuke entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella apretando el agarre.- Si no escuchaste bien te lo repetiré solamente una vez ¿Deseas ser mi novia?.- Informo con una sonrisa, Hinata lo miraba con terror por no saber que responder a la pregunta que mas detestaba.

* * *

En la dimensión de las criaturas, Madara llevaba una bolsa cargando todas sus herramientas posibles para su misión secreta en el cual las hormonas estaba involucradas, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus facciones.

-Kaguya tu seras la responsable de una nueva era.- Musito con una sonrisa viendo la luna resplandeciendo.- Aunque Hinata es una buena opción pero si Sasuke esta con ella ahora veremos que primogénito es el mejor.

En la misma dimensión, la familia Uzumaki contaba el tiempo necesario, Kushina sospechaba acerca de la visita que hizo Naruto hacia Minato, su mirada azulina mostraba preocupación hacia su primogénito, su corazón le decía que fuera por su hijo antes de que un nuevo accidente sucediese para las criaturas y los humanos Hyuga.

-Tía Kushina ¿Tu crees que Naruto haya ido al mundo para estar mas cerca de Hinata?.- Pregunto Nagato preocupado viendo el ceño fruncido de su tía susodicha, colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Ese tonto.- Musito cansada.- Quiero que se aleje de la Hyuga por el momento porque si Hiashi lo ve le dará sus golpes legendarios, ademas no seremos bien recibidos en la familia Hyuga después de hacerle tal cosa a su primogénita.- Dijo Kushina apoyando su antebrazo al respaldo de la silla.

-No culpo al señor Hiashi al proteger a su hija después de lo ocurrido pero tengo entendido por mensajeros que hay un muchacho creo que un amigo de la chica que por el momento la esta cuidando.- Menciono Nagato.- Pero hay algo extraño, los mensajeros mencionaron que ese muchacho tiene algo fuera de lo normal, dijeron que tenia un gran parecido a Madara Uchiha.- Informo el pelirrojo mirando a la mujer mayor que lo volteaba a ver con curiosidad.

-¿Parecido?.- Dijo de manera de pregunta poniendo una mano en su barbilla.- Ve al mundo humano con Karin y envíame cualquier información valiosa, Mito ni mucho menos Hashirama tienen que saber nada acerca de esto ¿Entendiste sobrino?.- Pregunto Kushina, el pelirrojo asintió.

-¿Que mentira les digo a mis soberanos si empiezan a sospechar?.- Pregunto Nagato arqueando una ceja.- Recuerda que a mi las mentiras no se me dan en absoluto, si se lo encargo a Karin ella dirá miles de mentiras pero en ocasiones hasta se le olvida cuales dijo.

-Si Hashirama y Mito te preguntan diles que vas a cuidar a tu primo de que no vaya a cometer ninguna estupidez, vigilando para que no se acerque a la humana de nombre Hinata Hyuga.

-De alguna manera estaré diciendo la verdad pero en base de una mentira o cuartada.

-Posiblemente, así que mañana a las siete se van a su primera misión, y si van con Minato le dices que le mando saludos, extraño demasiado a mi esposo.

-Entendido tía Kushina puede contar conmigo en lo que usted desee.

En la mansion Uchiha, Mikoto despertaba de su profundo sueño se levanto de la cama mirando la luz del día, la luna mejor mencionado, acaricio un poco su cabellera negra con destellos azules para mirar sus manos pálidas y frías.- Ser parte de la familia Uchiha es una maldición que nadie puede romper.- Susurro con tristeza, agarrando su peineta agarro su cabellera, caminando en las escaleras observo a su hijo mayor jugando videojuegos con sus dos primos que se quejaban porque perdían.

-Maldito Itachi es la primera vez que juegas este juego y ya nos has ganado nuestro dinero.- Se quejo Obito cruzando de brazos y haciendo un puchero, su primo Shisui suspiro cansado.

-No es mi problema que sean tan malos para jugar estos videojuegos fáciles de jugar.- Respondió colocando una mano en su cabeza.- Y no es mi problema que seas un perdedor Obito.- Musito con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo enfadar al azabache de mirada de niño.

-No seas malo conmigo Itachi.- Musito con puchero saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¿Acaso no me amas? Pense que teniamos algo especial.- Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos saliendo de la habitación corriendo, la mirada de Shisui revelaba preocupación por la salud mental de su primo.

-Creo que tenemos que mandar a Obito a un especialista me preocupa su salud mental.- Propuso Shisui mirando a Itachi que tenia el ceño fruncido.- ¿Estas pensando en Sasuke verdad?.- Pregunto interesado, en mas de un mes no sabían nada del azabache.

-Así es.- Dio un suspiro.- Madara me ha prohibido ir por mi hermano en el cual no tengo idea en donde se encuentre, ademas es raro muchas cosas, el día que mi hermano desapareció, Madara herido sin un brazo ademas de que su cara mostraba odio real hacia una persona, demasiado extraño para mi paladar.- Dijo Itachi mirando a Shisui que se quedaba pensativo.

-Ahora que lo dices todo es extraño.- Contesto el Uchiha mediano.- El abuelo esta extraño por los últimos días y no eh visto al tío Izuna.- Dijo el azabache.

Se miraron, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, Mikoto escuchaba cada palabra, ella igualmente que el resto de la familia sospechaba de Madara Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

-¿P-Porque tanto interés en que yo sea tu novia?.- Pregunto con terror cerrando sus ojos con el miedo en su ser sintiendo la lengua del Uchiha en su cuello recorriendo aquel cuello fino a simple vista parecido a una muñeca de porcelana.

-No comprendes aun las cosas Hinata.- Dijo el.- No eres ruidosa, tienes hermosos sentimientos ademas muy probable seas la madre de mis hijos ¿Alguna pregunta que requieras cuestionar?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo que aquellos ''idiotas'' Shikamaru Nara y Ino Yamanaka se quedaban viendo cada movimiento por parte de el, les lanzo una mirada de que se retiraran, necesitaba hablar a solas con la Hyuga. La respiración de Hinata aumentaba con aquellas palabras ''Ser la madre de sus hijos'' una parte de ella estaba feliz pero la otra aterrada si la misma historia se repetía.

-T-Tu propuesta no la puedo aceptar disculpa S-Sasuke-kun.- Respondió ella retirando las manos del muchacho de sus caderas, pero sintió que la recostaba en el césped, los brazos de el en cada lado reteniendo su escapatoria.

-No fue una propuesta ahora es una orden Hinata.- La mirada roja del Uchiha mostraba desafió ¿Acaso si estaba hablando enserio?, trago en seco al sentir los labios del moreno en su cuello.- Si no aceptas te condenare al infierno conmigo Hinata.- Informo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Hinata confundida a sus palabras no entendia el significado.

-¿A que te refieres con condenarme?.- Pregunto sin tartamudear, pero un quejido salio de sus labios sintiendo colmillos en su cuello succionando sangre.- S-Sasuke-kun ¿E-Eres un v-vampiro?.- Pregunto con temor, sus ojos cerraban para oprimir el dolor y su corazón empezaba a fallar...

_Ahora en adelante condenada por la maldición Uchiha._


	29. Chapter 29

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

**_Condenada._**

;n; ¿Por qué no comentan? Mi kokoro esta triste shabas. Faltan pocos capítulos para el gran final. ¿Qué sucederá después?.

* * *

Su respiración disminuía mientras que el demonio seguía absorbiendo su sangre como si fuera un dulce néctar, sus manos pálidas se dirigieron a la cabeza del azabache tratando de quitárselo encima, varios quejidos se escucharon por parte de la Hyuga, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos perlados, sus sentimientos ¡Totalmente aterrada!. Los colmillos fueron despejando el cuello de Hinata para mirarla que cerraba sus ojos, se dio cuenta de su acto, había profundizado, anteriormente fue advertido por su propio hermano y primo si profundizaba la mordida, pego su oreja en el centro del pecho de Hinata tratando de escuchar los latidos del corazón pero no había pulso.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?.- Pregunto preocupado, sus colmillos cubiertos del dulce néctar que Hinata le dio mejor dicho fue forzada, los ojos perlados perdían la luz convirtiéndose en grises, ella murmuraba un sí pero lentamente, cargo el cuerpo de la susodicha.- Te llevare a tu casa.- Susurro lentamente mirando que Hinata cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía mirando la ventana pensando en las miles de posibilidades de pedir perdón hacia su antigua novia, no podía olvidar los sucedidos, él quería tener a su primer primogénito en sus manos, cuidarlo con toda su alma pero como Hinata era humana tenía una posibilidad de perder a su amor en el parto. Pero un olor extraño recorrió su nariz, un olor a jazmines pertenecientes a Hinata, claramente su padre Minato es vecino del famoso Hiashi Hyuga por esas mismas razones necesitaba estar cerca de ella pero con una escusa pero en ese olor había algo mas, un olor ha muerto invadiendo la fragancia de su hermosa Hinata.

Dejando el cuerpo de la amada perla en la cama, la observaba con ternura, la respiración de la chica ya no se encontraba pero se veía movimientos por parte de ella, acariciando la marca del cuello, y mirando como sus colmillos encajaron perfectamente en el aquel cuello tan delicioso.

.

.

.

.

En la dimensión de las criaturas, Madara sonreía, tenía todo planeado para su ataque y tener un nuevo heredero digno de su apellido aunque le falta la humana de su plan, Kaguya ya no era tan joven pero aun se encontraba conservaba debido al cuerpo pero tenía un plan b, la deliciosa Hinata Hyuga quien concedió a dos gemelas poderosas.

-Esto será demasiado interesante, quitarle a mi heredero de las manos a su prometida para hacerla mía completamente.- Susurro con malicia recordando esos ojos perlados de Kaguya negando su plan.- Nadie me podrá quitar del camino.- Sonrió abriendo un portal de los portales y dirigiéndose en combate nuevamente.

En la mansión Hyuga, Kaguya despertaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos perlados, algo en su corazón dictaba que algo terrible iba a suceder pero ¿Qué iba a suceder? Además tenia múltiples sospechas en Sasuke cuando llego a la vida de su nieta, tocaron la puerta y ella gustosa fue a recibir al invitado.

-¡¿Kakashi-san?!.- Pregunto sorprendida la anciana poniendo una mano en su boca viendo al elegante muchacho ocultando media facción en esa mascara.

-Kaguya-san.- Hizo reverencia.- ¿Me permite pasar?.- Pregunto con educación, Kaguya se movió a un lado permitiendo el paso al Hatake.- Tal vez se estará preguntando él porque me encuentro en su hermosa mansión.

-¿Ocurrió algo grave Kakashi-san?.- Cuestiono con preocupación la Hyuga colocando su cuerpo en el sillón cruzando las piernas.

-Algo parecido, me encontraba en el parque y pues observe algo anormal en el muchacho Sasuke, sus sospechas son ciertas Kaguya-san.- Informo el Hatake.- Es un Uchiha, sus ojos lo demostraron cuando consumió la sangre de Hinata-chan.- Ante tal revelación sus ojos se abrieron de improvisto.

-¿¡Ella está bien!?.- Interrogo preocupada saliendo pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos perlados.- N-No quiero que se repita la m-misma h-historia.- Revelo saliendo del brote de las lagrimas, quería demasiado a su nieta la única que la hacía feliz en cada momento la única que no juzgaba.

-Tranquila Kaguya-san.- Murmuro Kakashi colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer mayor.- Hinata-chan ha comprendido que el amor es algo problemático no caerá en la misma piedra dos veces.

En la habitación de Hinata, ella parpadeaba miles de veces, se sentía raro no respirar aunque comprendía ahora las cosas tan extrañas que hacia Sasuke cuando lo conoció, mirando de reojo los ojos rojos que el Uchiha poseía, se sintió acosada por esa mirada intentando apartar la mirada pero aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban bastante.

-S-Sasuke-kun me puedes d-dejar de m-mirar de esa m-manera.- Musito la azabache con un tartamudeo intentando ocultar ese sonrojo característico de ella.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Me gusta mirarte.

-M-Me siento a-acosada por tu m-mirada.

-No me importa tu opinión.

-E-Eres malo S-Sasuke-kun.

-Lose.

-Y C-Cortante.

-Comprendo.

-¿N-No vas a disculparte?.

-¿Por qué lo haría?.

-M-Me mordiste en el c-cuello.

-Te dije que eres mía. De alguna manera tengo que marcar mi propiedad.

-¡N-No soy de tu propiedad!.- Exclamo molesta pero sus labios fueron atrapados por el moreno, sorprendida empezó a cerrar sus ojos entendiendo que aquellas palabras dirigidas por el azabache eran ciertas, pero muchas cosas ella no comprendía nada. ¿Condenada? Esa misma pregunta se hacía en varias ocasiones, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de escapar del agarre del Uchiha pero este tenía una fuerza de mil demonios, su pierna separo el contorno de las piernas de la Hyuga para pegar más sus cuerpos.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario Hinata.- Susurro entre el oído de ella soplando el aliento de el tan frio tan característico de un muerto viviente, cálido pero a la vez fresco.- ¿Por qué no te entregas voluntariamente para no violarte salvajemente?.- Pregunto con un toque de inocencia rozando sus labios.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro para sellar sus labios con ese demonio, soltando una media sonrisa en el beso agarro a la azabache por la cintura, ella con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Sasuke, profundizando el agarrador beso, Hinata omitió un quejido al sentir el sexo contrario frotando con el suyo.- D-Detente p-por favor.

* * *

**;n; pronto el gran final shabas disfruten ademas posiblemente me vaya de fanfiction :'v por un tiempo y regrese con nuevos estrenos al finalizar todos mis proyectos así que no estaré por tres meses aproximadamente.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

_**Un amor de la antigüedad**_

**Penúltimo**** capitulo.**

Madara caminaba a paso corto llegando al lugar en donde los Hyugas habitaban, el país de Japón, su plan se llevaría acabo a gracias de una Hyuga sin igual, Kaguya Hyuga.

—Tendré a ese heredero aunque la vida me cueste.— Susurro entre dientes levantando una mano al cielo, relámpagos empezaron con demasiada lluvia, las personas de las calles corrieron para cubrirse, el azabache caminaba con tranquilidad no siendo visto por las personas de su alrededor.

—Ni que herederos ni nada Madara.— Menciono una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, sus ojos perlados lo veía desafiante, los ojos rojos del Uchiha la miraron con una ceja arqueada.— Madara.— Susurro la mujer de mayor de edad, con sus ojos llenos de recuerdos.

—Kaguya nuevamente nos vemos.— Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, yendo a paso corto donde la mujer retrocedía con la cabeza agachada.— Aunque seas una anciana malhumorada.— Rió divertido mientras Kaguya arqueaba una ceja.— Sigues siendo hermosa.— Acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de la Hyuga.

—Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de hace mucho tiempo me das pena.— Lo miro con odio y con ternura al mismo tiempo, chasqueando la lengua y desviando su mirada a otro lado que no fuera esos ojos profundos.

—¿Tan ardida estas de haberme casado con esa mujer y no contigo?.— Cuestiono intrigado sujetando la pequeña cintura de la mujer, ella se aparto.

—Por supuesto que no.— Afirmo con una sonrisa.— Ahora tengo una familia estupenda, mis nietos los amo con todo mi corazón.— Coloco una mano en su pecho mientras sonreía, sus sentimientos eran fieles.— Tu tienes a tu familia claramente pero la mía tiene mejores sentimientos que los tuyos y estoy agradecida.— Una fuerte cachetada resonó en la mejilla de la blanca, Madara estaba enojado, herido en su orgullo.

—Solo eres una vieja que no sabe lo que dice.— Musito con enfado agarrando el cuello de Kaguya fuertemente.— Tus sentimientos dictan que aun sientes algo por mi, acaso olvidaste nuestras noches de pasión donde gemías fuertemente, únicamente eres una perra ante mis ojos.— Informo apretando mas y mas el fino cuello de ella, Kaguya intentaba zafarse del agarre pero la fuerza no podía.

—P-Púdrete e-en e-el i-infierno.— Musito con sus ultimas palabras la Hyuga cerrando sus ojos blanquecinos.

Una fuerte lluvia empezó, la sangre derramada sobresaliente del cuello de la difunta Kaguya salia, Madara relamió sus dedos disfrutando el elixir carmesí.— Lastima que la mujer que tendría mi heredero deseado murió.— Chasqueo su lengua.— Plan B, secuestrar a Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto sentía ese aroma tan extraño resaltando sus narices, a parte de un olor extraño. ¿Sasuke? Se preguntaba el rubio, ese olor le pertenecía a su mejor amigo pero se preguntaba el porque el azabache se encontraba en la ciudad y mas con su amada. Los celos no tardaron en aparecer, sus ojos los cerraba con dureza imaginando las posibilidades.

—¿Porque?.

—''Vaya chico tu mejor amigo se ha ganado el mejor premio''.

—Calla Kurama esto no tiene que importarte.

—''Claro que si''.

—Desde cuando te importa mi vida.

—''Apenas tienes 16 años mocoso''.

—Hmp.

—''Ella seria la que tuviera mi legado al nacer el mocoso junior pero tu como idiota dijiste un gran ¡No!''.

—Cierra la boca, ella jamarías soportaría un parto de esa magnitud.

—''Ella es fuerte, lo demuestra claramente, ademas uno de mis poderes como el legendario Kyubi es ver el futuro''.

—¿Y eso que?.

—''Pues te aviso que ella tendrá hermosos hijos monstruos y pues no serán contigo''.

—¡Explícate!.

Naruto se puso tenso ante las palabras de su monstruo interno Kyubi mejor mencionado Kurama que sostenía una sonrisa burlona, no podía permitir que alguien mas se quedara con su bella Hyuuga. ¡Eso jamas!.

—''Ya es parte de la familia Uchiha, mocoso Uzumaki tu mejor amigo te ha ganado en el amor''.

En la mansion Hyuuga, Hinata observaba la espalda desnuda de su amante, Sasuke Uchiha, un sonrojo aparecía en sus facciones aclarando sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde descubrió que ella jamas iba a morir y ademas condenada por el mismo demonio Uchiha, su cuerpo dolía como si fuera la primera vez en tener relaciones, una parte de ella temía que la historia volviera a repetirse pero otra mitad le decía que no, nada iba a volver hacer como antes.

—Buenos días.— Murmuro el azabache abriendo sus ojos rojos sonriendo de lado. Acariciando la mejilla de la Hyuuga con delicadeza depositando un beso en la coronilla.

—S-Sasuke-kun.— Respondió ella sonrojada tapándose con las sabanas, el Uchiha soltó una pequeña risa por la inocencia de su novia.

—Sigues siendo una niña pequeña con cuerpo de mujer Hinata.— Menciono destapando el cuerpo de Hinata y levantando el cuerpo desnudo.— Vamos a bañarnos ha sido un día demasiado pesado, ademas quiero repetir esto en la noche.**— **Le guiño el ojo provocando otro sonrojo por parte de ella.

Hiashi regresaba del trabajo soltando un suspiro, la pequeña Hanabi dando brincos llenos de alegría mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche y Neji con el ceño fruncido yendo a la cocina a tomar algo refrescante.

—¿Donde carajos esta la abuela Kaguya?.— Pregunto a su hija menor que ella negaba con la cabeza.— De seguro esta comprando otro bate de béisbol para golpearme.— Entrecerró sus ojos y recordando cada golpe.

—¿Porque la abuela Kaguya-chan te odia tanto papa?.— Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa encantadora. El mayor suspiro.

—No es odio querida, ella me ama bastante.— Rió entre dientes.

—Si claro.— Menciono Neji con una risa.— La otra vez entraste al baño sin tocar antes y viste a la abuela Kaguya desnuda y recuerdo que tuve que controlarla, casi te mata a golpes padre.— Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

—Ya ha comenzado la lluvia y me preocupa Kaguya.— Menciono Hiashi cambiando de tema asomándose a la ventana y una fría brisca, la temperatura del día era extraño, apenas era un amanecer y comenzaba la lluvia y el frió.

—Ya ha comenzado la lluvia, el nuevo infierno ha comenzado.— Susurro Madara con una sonrisa atrás del Hyuuga atravesando el corazón con una espada, Neji y Hanabi gritaron atrayendo la atencion de Hinata y Sasuke que se encontraban en las escaleras con toallas en sus cuerpos.

—¡Padre!...

* * *

**¿Preparadas para el gran final que sera el 18 de octubre?**

**Colmillos del atardecer en sus últimos capítulos.**

**¿Que pasara?**

**DiazGuiselle.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Colmillos del atardecer.**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia llena de amor y sufrimiento de dos criaturas de mundos totalmente diferentes, claramente este es el gran final de esta gran historia que todas ustedes me han elogiado.

¡Me cuesta demasiado admitir que esta historia esta por terminar con este episodio final! ;uuuuuu; Disfruten con todo su kokoroo.

* * *

Toda la sangre que manchaba la alfombra principal de la mansion por parte de Hiashi Hyuuga que caía rendido a muerto en el suelo con las miradas de sus preciados hijos con sus orbes perlados cristalizados, un lecho de nombre Madara Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante mientras admiraba la belleza del cuerpo que portaba su próxima victima: Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke no espero mas para abrazarla y retroceder de manera protectora, su abuelo se había pasado, matando al progenitor de la familia Hyuuga. Debió de haber matado a su ancestro cuando lucho hace tiempo con las dos gemelas.

—Tengo miedo.— Susurraba Hanabi aferrándose gravemente a su hermano mayor que intentaba proteger a su hermana mayor, mirando las expresiones de los dos azabaches que les indicaban retirarse lo mas pronto posible del lugar adaptaron a seguir las ordenes empleadas.— H-Hinata cuídate.— Fue lo ultimo que escucho decir de los labios de su hermana después de que ella y su hermano se salieran de la casa dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke contra Madara.

—El olor de la Hyuuga es totalmente diferente a lo que recuerdo.— Musito Madara oliendo el olor de Hinata cada vez mas aunque sospechaba de dos posibilidades, una que los perfumes que utilizaban los humanos hacían despabilar olores diferentes o la segunda posibilidad, su querido heredero se había adelantado.

—Intenta tocar a Hinata y me veré obligado a aniquilarte Madara.— Informo con voz amenazadora el Uchiha menor, Madara arqueo una ceja ante escuchar las palabras de su heredero, estaba orgulloso que Sasuke había crecido como un poderoso vampiro infernal pero le desagradaba saber que tenia que aniquilar por interferir en sus planes.

—Tus palabras solamente son una arma para ver que has crecido pero sigues siendo el mismo chico afeminado que conozco heredero.— Comento con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke chasqueo su lengua por el tono burlón que empleo su abuelo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante Madara.

—Eso mismo me dijo Kaguya y termino muerta.

—''Papa, abuela Kaguya''.— Pensaba con sus ojos perlados cristalizados.

—Pero ahora el que estará muerto eres tu.— Exclamo decidido el Uchiha menor agarrando ferozmente el cuello de su abuelo, golpeando la cabeza al suelo completamente duro que portaba la sala principal, Hinata adapto en irse rápidamente a esconderse, ella no contaba con el poder necesario para ayudar a su querido vampiro, colocando una mano en su pecho rezaba para establecer que su novio se encontraría bien. En la sala, Madara se levantaba con una hilera de sangre en sus labios gruñendo por ser lastimado.

—Pequeño bastardo.— Rugió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.— Sera divertido después de todo.— Murmuro con una sonrisa diferente alarmando bastante a Sasuke que intentaba retirarse para golpear pero debía pensar en varias soluciones y varios segundos después de todo una chica se encontraba traumada en la habitación de arriba. En un instante los ojos rojos de Madara lo estaban invadiendo apretando el cuello de el, gimió adolorido sintiendo una mano adentrándose en su torno.— Pequeño bastardo si me crees que me ganaras te encuentras demasiado equivocado.— Le susurro en el oído.

—Tal vez el no puede pero yo si.— Tirando la puerta principal, Kakashi Hatake con un revolver en sus manos, apuntando el gatillo y teniendo en la mira al Uchiha demonio, el susodicho se burlo claramente.

—¿Un humano? Un humano cualquier no me puede derrotar con tanta facilidad.— Comento entrecerrando sus orbes rojos.— Pero se trata de Kakashi Hatake el caza vampiros experto que ha aniquilado mas de mi especie.— Agarrando la mano del Hatake intento morderlo pero este lo evito dando un puñetazo.

—Una de las debilidades de los vampiros es el agua bendita pero los Uchihas no son tan débiles solamente si se tratan de humanos infectados, una de las debilidades de los Uchihas son sus ojos.— Apuntando con su dedo indice al susodicho.— ¿Que pasaría si te quitara tus apreciados ojos Madara?.— Menciono sonriendo debajo de su mascara.

—Tsk.— Chasqueo su lengua, el Kakashi había acertado claramente.— Inténtalo y tu vida se encontrara en peligro.— Amenazo con claridad enfocando su mirada en la mirada gris de Kakashi.

—No me importa morir para salvar a este tonto discípulo tuyo y de la humanidad.— Orgulloso con sus palabras apunto con su arma al Uchiha mayor acertando el disparo en uno de sus poderosos ojos dañando al Uchiha.

—¡Ah!.— Rugió adolorido lanzando a Sasuke a otro extremo para poner una mano en su ojo dañado.— ¡Idiota como te has atrevido!.— Agitado decidió escapar, no podía liberar todo su poder. Pero Kakashi junto con Sasuke lo agarraron de sus piernas provocando que este cayera.

—Madara Uchiha.— Susurro Sasuke.— Tu muerte llego.— Sonrió con sus ojos rojos brillando apuñalando a su propio abuelo con su mano arrancando el corazón, sus manos manchadas con el color carmesí de la sangre decidió lamer un poco probando la dulce venganza.

—Eso fue demasiado sádico.— Respondió Kakashi moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Tu crees?.— Menciono Sasuke.

—Si.

Ambos hombres subieron a la planta de arriba viendo que Hinata se encontraba arrodillada asustada apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la cama, sus ojos perlados demostraban tristeza.

—Todo ha terminado.— Mostró una sincera sonrisa a la azabache.

—P-Pero. ¿Que pasara con mis hermanos?.— Pregunto aterrada bajando la mirada.

—Hinata.— Menciono Kakashi con los brazos cruzados.— Tu olor es distinto, supongo que este malvado te ha mordido.— Ella asintió muy apenada.— Uno de los poderes de los Uchihas es borrar la memoria a los demás. Es lo correcto. Borrar a sus amigos sobre la existencia de Hinata en sus memorias.— Musito un poco cansado por la batalla.

—Eso significa que nunca veré a Ino-chan ni a Shikamaru-kun.— Pregunto asustada.— No puedo.— Menciono mordiéndose su labio inferior. Las manos de Sasuke en su cintura la hizo levantarse.

—Confía.— Pronuncio.— Estarás mas a salvo.

Apretando sus manos asintió. En la noche blanca donde sus amigos descansaban plácidamente, entraron con sigilo a la habitación, diciendo un ultimo adiós a esos tontos que siempre la apoyaban le borraron la memoria dejando en claro que Hinata Hyuuga nunca existió, haciendo lo mismo con los hermanos de la chica. Se despidieron del mundo humano.

—Suerte.— Menciono Kakashi.

—Gracias.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos azabaches tomados de las manos.

* * *

_*~~ 7 años después ~~*_

—Kodoru regresa.— Mencionaba Mikoto persiguiendo a su nieto que se encontraba molestando a su tío Itachi jalando los cabellos negros del susodicho.— Deja de lastimar a tu tío.

—Mama tranquila.— Musito Itachi con una sonrisa.— Este niño necesita entretenerse por un momento.— Opino para volver a dormir, Mikoto suspiro derrotada.

—Abuela.— Dijo Hinamori jalando las ropas de la azabache.— Tengo hambre.— Comento con una bella sonrisa.

—Yo también tengo hambre.— Exclamo adolorido del estomago Obito.— Nos tienes que alimentar.— Coloco ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Tío Obito tiene razón.— Contraataco Kaguya con una sonrisa.

—Obito necesitas ayudarme no empeorar las cosas.— Dijo Mikoto.— Ve a la cocina y ayúdame con la comida.

—Mikoto-san.— Susurro Izuna.— No se preocupe ya traigo una bandeja de comida para los niños.— Menciono.

—¿Donde están Hinata y Sasuke?.— Pregunto Shisui leyendo una revista.

—Dormidos.— Bufo molesta Mikoto.

—Mi amor.— Dijo Fugaku abrazando a su querida esposa.— Ser ahora los nuevos herederos de la familia es un trabajo difícil.

—Jum.— Dijo en medio de un puchero.

En la habitación se veían dos azabaches completamente dormidos entrelazando sus manos.

—Buenos días.— Musito Sasuke con una bella sonrisa despertando a su esposa.

—Buenos días.— Respondió parpadeando.— ¿Que hora es?.— Pregunto bostezando.

—Es todavía muy temprano.

—¿Y los niños?.

—Deben estar molestando a Itachi o a mi madre.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a Mikoto-san con los niños.— Menciono Hinata levantándose de la cama pero una mano evito que se levantara completamente.

—Disfruta un poco.— Le guiño el ojo.— Por cierto ¿Sabes que día es hoy?.

—¿El cumpleaños de Kodoru?.

—Si pero hoy también se celebra algo especial.

—¿Como que?.

—Nuestro aniversario.

—Cierto, se celebran siete años de nuestro casamiento.

—Te amo Hinata Hyuuga.— Menciono el azabache besando los labios de su esposa.

—También te amo Sasuke Uchiha.— Respondió.

**''Siempre unidos para siempre''.**

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia ;uuuu; Gracias por leerla y reír, llorar.**

**¡Arigato! *Hace reverencia***

**Les deseo buena suerte.**

**DiazGuiselle.**


End file.
